The Apprentice of a Master
by Determined Savior
Summary: Ash is the son of Red, the world's first Pokémon Master. Ash aspires to become like his father, or maybe something even greater. He was then approached by someone he didn't know. He was offered to be taught everything he could possibly know about Pokémon, he couldn't just turn it down, so he accepted. Aura/Smart/Somewhat OP Ash(Amourshipping in later chaps.)
1. The Start of Everything

**Hey guys Vincent here I am sorry for not updating in a long time. So here is a new update for a story I had abandonned and had someone adopted but I decided to re-write it and start fresh, hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

**Key:**

"I will be fine" - Normal

**"You cannot evade!" - Shouting/Pokedex Speech**

_"I will not die! - Thinking/Whispering_

**_"Command me as you will" - Telepathy/Weather, Location and Time_**

**Also, disclaimer: I do not and never will own Pokemon and any references you may spot.**

* * *

_**The Whole Pokèworld**_

In the beginning of time, there was nothing but darkness. Within the darkness was a pure white and shiny egg, that egg contained the God of all of the Pokèverse, Arceus. As he slowly began to mature, Arceus began to form a universe, creating stars, planets, a moon and a sun. Arceus was not yet saisfied, he started to form a world, though it took him 7 days, he had formed Earth. Deciding to have it be inhabited, Arceus created the first Pokemon, Mew. He had instructed her to create fellow Pokèmon like her, though one is different from the other. Arceus then create deities that will take place as guardians to balance the world he had created. He created Palkia to guard space, he created Dialga, to control time, he had created Giratina a world that he had created where the darkest and most demonic beings would be sent to be tortured forever. He created Darkrai to control darkness and shadow and created Cresselia to balance out Darkrai's powers. He then created Groudon, to create continents, made Kyorge to create the bodies of water and created Rayquaza to act as mediator between the two. He then created 3 Pokémon to wield the Power of Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge, thus Azelf,Mesprit and Uxie are born. Arceus had created many more deities to govern around the world, to act as guardian. After millions of eons, it is done. The world of Pokémon has been created.

Over the years many Pokémon started to evolve into something more different. Their speech, body, and basically their genetics started to change, and thus, humans were being created. Arceus took notice of this and decided to give them the 3 powers of the Lake Guardians and the power to wield Aura. The humans then started to co-exist with the Pokèmon performing daily activities with them, though some of the humans started to lust for power, they captured, abused and tortured countless Pokémon, Arceus took notice of this and became furious. He banished/eliminated everything with darkness covering almost half of their hearts, sending them to the Distortion World but not all of them were sent,due to Arceus sensing not all are evil. Many more decades would pass as Arceus would watch over the humans, and Pokèmon fight each other, kill one another. Arceus finally had enough and decided to have a Chosen One, someone who would purify the taint of the world, ridding it of its impurity...temporarily even though he already had an Enforcer of his Will, but he is too occupied with the quests he had given him.

Arceus went to his Divine Pool in search of the perfect human to be his Chosen. At first Arceus thought that A Gym Leader, Elite Four member, Regional Professor, even a Champion would make a great Chosen, but alas he merely dismissed the though but Arceus then paused his Divine Pool on a certain person. Red, the Champion of Kanto and Pokèmon Master, which was beside his wife in the hospital, ready to give birth. Arceus grinned in happines, Red was one of the most caring, strong, smart and lawful trainers he had guided, he had even given him the power to manipulate aura due to Sir Aaron being a direct descendant to him, his child would be the perfect candidate to be his Chosen! Arceus started to form a ball of light in front of him, inside of it, a fraction of his power and many different abilities, though Arceus wanted a chosen, he didn't want one who is power hungry and so he decided lock some of the abilities, to prevent the child being mad with power in the future and to show that everything must be earned not immediatly given. He then pushed the ball of light into the pool going into the hospital.

_**Spring, Viridian City, 3:00 P.M.**_

Today was the day, Red Ketchum had waited for, the long waired arrival of his child. He turned to mother of the being he had created, Delia "Green" Leaf, now Ketchum. They had always crossed paths on his journey, over the months he had grown to develop feelings for her and as a result, they started dating which lead to engagment which then lead to marriage and now conceiving a child. Red was snapped out of his thoughts when the doctor had politely asked him to leave, he was about but noticed a ball of light going in Delia in whih she started to glow, though it would seem he was the only one who could see it, perhaps it was due to him being an Aura Guardian? Red merely dismissed the thought and turned to his wife again "I'll see you later Delia, with our child" Red quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room to the waiting room until his child would be born.

**TIMESKIP, 3 HOURS LATER**

Red started to fidget his fingers, as he heard his wife still screaming in pain, though this time it was starting to lighten. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw his partner and starter, Pikachu trying to comfort him by rubbing his cheek on his. Red just smiled and started to giggle on because of Pikachu's fur. The red light on the room then turned off as a doctor went out the room "Mr. Ketchum, the birth was successful, would you like to see your baby boy?" Red beamed at this and of course said yes.

He went in the room and saw Delia, finally relieved from the pain and holding their child. Delia saw Red and smiled at him "Here he finally is dear, our baby boy" Red smiled lightly as he went up to carry his son. He could see that the resemblance between him and his son was very similar. "What should we name him dear?" Red, still smiling and replied "Ash, Ashura Aaron Ketchum" Delia smiled and nodded in approval of the name. Red went besides his wife to discuss some things about their son.

Back at the Hall of Origin, Arceus was smiling, his Chosen had been born, though he will have to wait until he can purify the world of it's taint. He turned back to his pool to call on his Enforcer.

TIMESKIP,** 6 YEARS LATER**

_**Spring, Pallet Town, 2:00 P.M**_

It was a normal day in Pallet Town, the flock of bird Pokèmon were chirping, the Ratata are running and the children are playing, well except for one. This kid in particula is Ashura "Ash" Aaron Ketchum, a 6 year old prodigy. After he started to learn on reading Ash had been interested in Pokemon, he would play with local wild Pokèmon in the forest, or the ones in the Corral of Reional Proffessor Samuel Oak, he would spend time being taught by his mother on basic survival needs, like sewing,cooking,and ways of direction, while the Pokèmon related stuff was taught by his father, though at the age of 5, his father had mysteriously disappeared within in the Peak of Mt. Silver after he had been sent to take care of problem there regarding poachers, he still somehow manages to send letter and gifts though not saying where his location is other than saying it was classified,and had no authorization to say.

And if the teaching weren't enough, in his spare time, he would read books about how to Train Pokemon, How to know if Pokemon are healthy, Breeding Tips and the list goes on. Ash inspires to become a Pokemon Master like his father was, and he felt the teaching weren't enough, so he decided to would volunteer as an assitant to Proffessor Oak in his Coral to learn on how to interact with different types of Pokemon and to test the teaching he was given, he would also borrow some books to read, currently he was reading about Shiny Pokemon.

"It is rumored that shiny Pokemon are much more stromger than regular ones. Most trainers abandoned them due to thinking they are sick, and is born weak. Shiny Pokemon are rarer than a Psuedo-Pokemon, searching for them would be like searching a needle in a haystack", Ash then closes the book and proceeded to drift in thought. _'What should I do know? Maybe I should re-read it again so I don't forget or maybe I can s- umphf!',_Ash was interrupted by a tackle to the face by a small creature "Pi pi pichu", the assailant was revealed to be a Pichu. Ash found the Pichu in the wilderness still as an egg, he decided to take it to his mom to check if anything was wrong, but the egg then hatched, though the first thing it saw was his mom, and next him long story short, Ash essentialy became its brother in all but blood and of course, DNA.

Ash started to giggle as Pichu nuzzled its cheeks with his, "Cut it out Pichu, it tickles. Come on let's go out and play", Ash stood up and ran outside toward the forest. The two decided to play Hide n Seek. Ash decided to be the seeker while Pichu was the Hider. "Okay Pichu, start running I'm gonna start counting. 1,2,3,4...", Pichu started to search for a hiding spot and ran in a random direction. "8,9,10! Ready or not, here I go!" Ash looked around and ran by _"coincidence"_ into the same direction Pichu ran to.

Now we go to Pichu. He was hanging at the edge of a cliff, yes, how cliched. Pichu was crying for help, he cried for minutes until Ash came. "Really buddy? Okay Pichu, I'm gonna grab you, okay? Try to reach my hand!"Ash and Pichu were trying to reach other, but Ash fell to the edge but managed to grab to a rock. Ash started to cry as he thought that he was gonna die, but a figure appeared and grabbed Ash's hand while another grabbed Pichu's. "Hold on kid, we're gonna pull you up, just don't look down" Ash nodded and closed his eyes as he was pulled up. Ash was hyperventilating as he never thought he would be in that experienced a near-death experienced. He was holding Pichu to dear life. He looked at the man and the Pokemon that saved him and Pichu.

"T-thank you mister, can I know your name?", Ash wanted to know who this man could be and wanted to thank him and possibly know the reason why he saved him. "I am Zenron, Ashura. Do not be suprised that I know who you are. I understand you are confused on why I saved you. The reason I saved you because of your ancestry and potential to become a Pokèmon Master."

Ash became confused on what he meant of his ancestry but he became excited about him saying that he can become a Pokèmon Master. Zenron returned the Pokemon he used to help grab Pichu and turned to face Pichu and Ash "I can see you are excited, heheh, like many children they idolize one of their parents, in your case to become a champion then master. I'll help on you that quest of yours Ash, but first, go home and tell your mother you are want to learn many more about Pokèmon and you found someone who can help you", Ash nodded and ran back to his home with Pichu behind.

As Ash's figure becan to disappear in sight, a bright light appeared next to Zenron and it began to speak **"It would seem that you have managed to talk to my Chosen One, Zenron", **the being's figure could be made out, a four-legged Pokemon, Zenron grinned and replied, "Ash will go far, he can become a Champion or even a Master" , the figure nodded and dissapeared as the light dissapated. Zenron began to wait for Ash as he decided to put out a tablet began browsing the internet.

* * *

We move to Ash who is running still towards his house with Pichu behind his back. After a good couple of minutes, Ash reached home and went in his house, after finding is mom cooking food Ash walked up to his mother and called for her. Delia noticed her son and told him that she was preparing a snack for him. She then noticed that Ash was nervous and asked "What's wrong Ash-y? Is there something wrong?", Ash blushed as he was called by the nickname he was given. Ash then began explaining about what happened to him and how he was offered to be trained and his skills to be honed. Delia started to berate Ash on how he was so recklessmbut hugged him as he risked his life to save a Pokemon, "Well it can't be helped, okay I will allow you but first eat up, I wany my last time with my baby boy to be special", Ash hugged his mother as she agreed to him being trained.

**30 minutes later.**

Ash finished his snack and went out to the forest to tell Zenron. After some searching, he found Zenron listening to a video "Anyways doods, I'm gonna wrap up this episode, hope you guys enjo..." Zenron closed the video and hid his tablet in his coat and turned to Ash, "Well with you being here so fast and you have that smile means that your mother let you to go on the 8 year training", Ash's eyes widened in shock, 8 years! But the Pokèmon League starts in 4 years! Zenron noticed Ash's shocked look but merely grinned

"Don't worry about it Ash. To remove your doubt, I'll show you something" Zenron placed his fingers on Ash's forehead and his eyes proceeded to glow. After a good couple of minutes, Zenron removed his fingers upon Ash's forehead. Ash began to smile in understanding on what Zenron shad howed him. He and Zenron then proceeded to discuss about his 8 year training. Ash went back home again to pack up the things he'll need for the training and to say goodbye to his mom. Zenron nodded, watching Ash walk off out of sight.

**TIMESKIP 3 HOURS**

Ash was carrying 3 bags and was walking towards back the spot he met Zenron with Pichu on his back. Zenron saw Ash and walked up to him '"You packed up? Said goodbye to your mom?", Ash nodded and Zenron called upon a Shinh Pidgeot and a Staraptor. Zenron placed Ash on the Staraptor while he stood upon the Pidgeot. Zenron then started smilling and ordered the two Pokèmon, "Aero, Talon, fly usnto Area Zero-Omega." Aero the Pidgeot and Talon the Staraptor then both cried out their respective names and took off and flew faster than the blink of an eye toward the south east direction. As they were flying, Ash tightly clutched on the Staraptor, smiling on the many things he would learn. The ecitement got to his head as he fell asleep, with Zenron watching with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: WELL, THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW, CRITICIS ARE ALLOWED BUT FLAMERS WILL BE EXTINGUISHED. GOODBYE FOR NOW AND I'LL SEE YOU WHENEVER.**


	2. Returning to Pallet

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I've been occupied with my laziness, and the fact that I've been that I have been reading some fanfics and watching YouTube, but now here is the 2nd chapter. I'm trying to decide if the shipping should be a harem but for now I'll try to focus more on the story than the romance. Right now I'm debating if it should be AmourShipping, MirageShipping or 4 maybe 6 girl harem? I don't know, tell me in the reviews. Also, Misty will not be in my stories. Never now, and never will. Misty is such a bitch, she stalked Ash his whole journey for a bloody fucking bike! She even stole Togepi from him! Ash was the one who found Togepi's egg, but Bitchty took it from him, saying he doesn't know how to take care of an egg, I mean, how else is he gonna fucking learn? And they had a breeder in-training to help him with that. In general, I am not a big Misty fan, so sorry for those who liked Misty, I just don't like her anymore so please, if you feel offended that I bashed a character that you liked, please leave, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon and the games/videos/movies I might reference in other chapters.**

**Key Words:**

"Top of the morning!" -Normal Speech

_"What is life?" - Whispering and Thoughts_

**_"Now you feel pain" - Telepathy/Location, Time and Weather/Flashback Sequences_**

**"Let's finish this" - PokeDèx and Poke Speech**

* * *

_**Pallet Town,12:00 P.M., Sunny**_

Nearly 9 years**( I said nearly 9 years, because I only skipped 8 years and 11 months but hey what're you gonna do about it?)** has passed, since Ash's all around the world training with Zenron. Like he had said to Ash, something had happened the following year. The League had decided to increase the required age of the starting trainers, due to their unpreparedness,lack of knowledge in some aspects, for example : Grooming Pokémon, how to teach them moves, what are the types of Pokémon, etc. And little guidance, that is why the League decided to have Regional Professors be funded to build an institute to teach children who want to be a trainer, this is the only way to get a Trainer's License. Every month, Zenron would give Ash some activities and test sheets used in the institute, where he got them is still a secret, to see if Ash had listened to every lesson he gave him, so far he had scored an average of 100% checked by Professor Oak, since he is the Regional Professor of Kanto in which Ash used to live in.

After the training, Pichu now a Pikachu parted ways with Ash to test himself with his new-found abilities and battle style with living in the wild, though promised Ash, he'll return to join him on his Pokémon journey.

Ash had changed in the years. He had gained an average muscular built, the ability to use ESP, Aura and many more. He had befriended and helped many Pokemon during his training. Ash, of course never forgot his mother and friends. He would write them letters and send them gifts. One friend in particular Ash had missed dearly was Serena Yvonne, before meeting Zenron, Ash and Serena were the best of friends with Gary but then they had to move to the Kalos Region though Serena never mentioned why. He still remembered the times they had together and the first kiss they shared.

_**10 Years ago, Ash and Serena Hideout, 8:00 P.M.**_

_**Ash was sitting on a stump,**_ **waiting**_** for Serena to come on their daily meetings. After a couple of minutes, he saw Serena walking gloomly and her eyes very red, could be due to crying. Ash quickly saw this and ran up to Serena to hug and comfort her, "What's wrong Serena? You can tell me", Serena now started to cry into Ash's chest and was trying to speak out her reason "I-i-it's because we're moving away Ash, but I don't wanna move away!". This greatly surprised Ash, one of his only friends was going to move away out of his life into somewhere "Y-you're still gonna be in Kanto, right?", Serena shook her head at Ash's question "We're going to a region far away from here, called the Kalos Region" They stood there for what to them seemed like hours of crying. They didn't want to get separate from each other but they had no voice in the decision. **_

_**They let go of each other and look at each other's eye. Ash decided to break the silence, "So, this*sniff* this is goodbye then?" Serena just nodded still sad by the fact that they're moving away. Serena decided to surprise Ash with a kiss on the lips. Ash eye-widened by Serena's action bt decided to go with the flow. After a minute has passed they parted and Serena then broke the silence between them, "I saw a video were friends kissed each other when one of them was moving away. I'm really gonna miss you Ash, goodbye" With that Serena left, Ash still in shock from the kiss. Ash finally snapped out of his stupor and decided to sneak back in his house and sleep, hoping for it to be just a dream".**_

_**Flashback Sequence End**_

Shaking his head, Ash stood up and started walking towards the path that leads to his house. Ash was very excited in seeing his mother again, though with him being gone for about 9 years would probably result in a massive amount of crying,asking and bear hugs. Ash decided to increase his walking speed and started running. After a few minutes, Ash had reached the front of his home, smiling with the feeling of nostalgia creeping in him. Opening the door and walking in, Ash could still recognize the home he had lived for 6 years still looked pretty much the same.

"Mom! Where are you?! I'm home!", Ash was still looking around and decided to check the kitchen if his mother is there, though not finding her. Ash looked around once more, finally noticed a note on the table "How the bloody Darkrai, did I not see that?! Is Mew messing with me again?" Shrugging, Ash read the note.

**"Gone to Bellosom Sprout Shop and the WM Supermarket, will be back around 1:00 P.M."**

Placing back the note on the table, Ash decided to roam around the house for a bit and maybe surprise his mom. Going upstairs in his room, Ash once again smiled and nearly teared up, being around his room felt nostalgic. Ash looked under the bed and took a box out, opening it for all to see, many of the items he kept for memories. He picked up a small half golden Pokèball, which represented his and Gary's friendship, he placed it back and picked up a pink ribbon, the representation on how much Ash had missed Serena, placing back the item and hiding the box from view. Ash heard the door open and went down to investigate.

Going down, quietly, Ash saw the figure go inside the house, obviously. He managed to make the figure out as a woman, but the figure was blocked by light, so he really couldn't see who it was. It was his mother, who had just come from shopping. She set down the items she had bought on the table. Ash quickly realized it was his mother and ran towards and hugged her. "Mom! It's so good to see you again!" Delia wrapped her arms around her son who she hadn't communicated with, except for the occasional letter, in 8 years. "Oh Ash-y! My baby boy, how I missed you too!" Staying like that for a few many minutes, they finally let go and looked each other in the eyes. They sat down and talked to each other about his training. Delia stood up "Well I'm going to the kitchen to fix up a feast for my baby boy, so sit tight Ashy." Ash's eyes widened, he had missed his mother's cooking. It took Delia 2 hours to cook up Ash's feast. The feast consisted of Deep Fried Steak, A big bowl of Pasta, Cream Soup, A Boiled Lobster, Roasted Chicken and, etc. **(Use your imagination). **Ash was setting up the table placing down plates and utensils such as a fork, spoon and a knife.

"Everything looks delicious mom", admired Ash. Delia giggled and sat on the chair and Ash followed. They had a short prayer on how Ash managed to come back safely from his journey, for the food that was served in front of them and wished for Ash's father safety, wherever he is. A few more minutes of silent praying then they finished and began eating the feast. Delia was surprised by Ash's manners. Normally he would gulp down all the food in his plate in like 10 seconds and would ask for more, but this is not what Delia's is seeing right now. Ash was cutting his food and is slowly chewing it instead of gulping it. Whoever trained Ash must've changed him so much **(Oh she has no idea)**.

Ash noticed his mother barely touched her food. "Mom, you've barely touched your food, is there something wrong?" Ash got worried, is there something wrong? Was his mother hiding something from him?

Delia placed the utensils she was holding on the table and turned to face her son. "You've changed Ash, the way you move, the way you talk, even the way you eat. What happened to you Ash, whoever trained you had changed you-no, he made you pretty much into a entirely different person, it's as if you're not the Ash I gave birth to." Delia was pretty much flowing a river as she was saying this.

Ash was pretty much shocked, it's true he had changed, but he didn't changed entirely, he was still Ashura Aaron Ketchum. "Mom, it's true that I did changed, I mean those actions were pretty immature, some towns,cities maybe even regions might dislike those actions, I changed because it was my choice, if I continued to do those things I may not even manage to go half way Kanto, and I'm also doing this to honor him Mom, I'm doing this to honor Dad." Ash finished with tears in his eyes.

His reply had shocked Delia, though Ash had idolized his father, as he was the first ever Pokèmon Master to exist,he treated his Pokèmon with care and respect,going even to such lengths to save or protect them. Delia sighed and wiped her tears with a tissue. "Well, *sniff* I guess, it can't be helped, but promise this Ash-y. Promise me you'll never change again and to get yourself a girlfriend along your journey", Delia said as she dried her tears. Ash smilee at her and said "I promise you on the no changing thing, but about that girlfriend, I make no promises" Delia embraced Ash and said "All I ask is that you try" Ash nodded and said "I'll try my best Mom", as Ash returned the embraced. Delia then thought, "_Now we're missing just one family member left, I just pray to Arceus that you're safe Red."_

**_Peak of Mt. Silver, 5:34 P.M., Blizzard_**

To this day, a blizzard is srill occuring within the peak of Mt. Silver and at the peak of stood a man whose clothing looked a lot like Ash's but is mostly colored red. A Pikachu stood nearby the man. The Pikachu turned towards to his trainer as he heard a sigh "I woud go down there if I could, but Arceus had forbid it unfortunately" The man held his hand near his face as it started to glow a dark violet fused with red, the light managed to reveal his face to be Red, Ash's father. "When the time comes, my son must purify the Aura of this world, including mine. I just hope that the corruption does not overcome me greatly." Red said as a tear slid his cheek

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this, I can't believe it that it took me that long for this to finish. I am so sorry for that, I wanted to alteast write 2k words. Anyways, I'll end this here. *hears explosion in the background* WHAT THE HELL?!**

**A very pale man whose skin looked liked it was white as snow, holding a rocket launcher started firing everywhere while laughing like a maniac.**

**"*sigh* Who let Jeff out again? Anyways, goodbye while I get Jane."**


	3. Prolouge to a Journey

**A/N: Hello! I am back with another chapter for The Apprentice of a Master. Please review if I should do a harem pairing or just a singular pairing. I may or not post a poll for you to vote. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and review**

**DISCLAIMER: Vincent does not own Pokemon and anything else that he may reference. He owns the plot and the OC of himself.**

***Sounds of crunching, screamings of bloody murder and ripping could be heard in the background*  
**

**Zenron: *sighs* Why does Jeff keep inviting Ao here? Meh, on the story while I sepa****rate those two.**

**Key Words:**

"Nobody likes you!" - Normal Talking

_"I hope you never see beaches" - Whispering and Thoughts_

**"You are not whom I seek" - Pok****è****Dex, Pok****è Speech and Shouting**

_**"It's none of my concern" - **_**_Telepathy/Location, Time and Weather/Flashback Sequences_**

* * *

**_Kanto Region, Pallet Town, 8:30 A.M., Sunny Spring_**

It has been a week since Ash had returned from training. He has been reconnecting with his mother, talking about stuff and things that happened while he was absent. When his mother told him that Gary grew cold and distant due to him leaving. He knew Gary treats him like a sibling though he didn't thought that it would lead him to that. Though it'll take another week to meet with Gary due to the Final Examinations. The Final Examinations is a mandatory exam to take so you can receive a Trainer's License to become a Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Gym Leader, Researcher, etc., so you can only become one if you take this exam. Ash was now outside in the woods away from civilization, trying to find his partner Pikachu. After the training they both received from Zenron, Pikachu decided to split and live in the forest but promised Ash that he would come back in time to join him on his journey.

Though Ash couldn't find him, his eyes began to glow. His vision turned blue, the trees, Pokèmon or anything life grew bright, while the non-living things just stayed the same. Ash looked left,right,up,down. Every direction he looked, he found no Pikachu, only the usual Ratata, Pidgey, Spearow and the migrating Sentrets and few others but still no sign of Pikachu. "Pi should be around here somewhere, this is the exact spot where me and him parted but why is his energy signature not here? Did he get captured? No, that's impossible, after all that training, he can't be captured that easily" Ash pondered, as he went back to his house discreetly, making sure that nobody saw him. Though unknown to him that somebody did see him, just not who he was expecting. The figure's bright blue metallic eyes shone as it looked like as if was that of a cyborg's. "So you've returned safely to Pallet? I expected nothing better, but let's see what will happen in a weeks worth. See you later...my student" The figure then disappeared in a beam light as it directed upwards, towards to an unknown direction.**(1)**

* * *

_**1 week later, Road towards Professor Oak's Laboratory/Academy**_

A week later, Ash finally went out and is on his way to Professor Oak's school to take the Final Examinations. Outside, many people gasped in surprise as they saw Ash walking towards Oak.

"Hey isn't that Ash?"

"Yeah, didn't he disappear like 9 years ago?"

"Well wherever he went, he's back now"

Ash had to chuckle at the gossiping people. He should've expected this, almost everyone at Pallet knew him. Ash had finally reached the Laboratory turned Academy and entered. But then a thought just came to him, where is the room of the final examination going to be?! But then he remembered something Zenron told him.

_****Flashback Sequence, 2 Years Ago****_

_**Ash was sitting down writing down notes as Zenron was telling him some information about the Evolution of Pok**_**_èmon. Zenron then clasped both of his hands, "Alright Ash, that's it for now", Ash flipped the notebook and looked at Zenron "Hey Zenron, if this... Final Examination were to happen and if I do need to take it?" Zenron started to chuckle at Ash's question. "Oh, that is very easy to answer. There's just one room to take an exam and that is the classroom, the other rooms are the Gym, the cafeteria. The rest is just Oak's Laboratory. The classroom can fit a few hundred people. So in summarization, just look for the classroom with your Aura Sight and or Vision." Ash just nodded to the information and noted himself to remember that in the future._**

**_**Flashback Sequence End*_**

Ash almost facepalmed himself for forgetting that little information. Making sure that nobody else was near him, he then activated his Aura Vision/Sight and started looking left and right and finally found the location when he saw multiple signatures heading towards the room. He smiled and walked towards it and of course deactivated his Aura Sight. While waking, Ash looked around the academy. Looking at the decore, the paint, etc. For an extension, it's actually good. When Ash reached the door, he saw someone he had expected to see, it was Professor Oak.

"Come now children, the exam is about to begin, so please kindly go inside so we may start" Professor Oak announced. Ash smiled at his grandfather figure. When his dad disappeared, Professor Oak came and acted as his father figure. When most of the students had entered the classroom, Oak saw Ash. He went wide eyed at the boy he had not seen in 9 Years. "Ash my boy? I-is that really you?", Oak said, still in shock of the presence of Ash. "Yeah, it's me. It's good to see you again Professor Oak", Oak finally shook out of his shock, "If I were to guess, you're here for the F.I.? You'll probably pass the exam with the scores you got. I must say Ash, whoever trained you had really changed you. "I guess I'm a quick learner." Prof. Oak chuckled at the reply. "Gary will be thrilled to see you again. Well, come now the exam is about to begin. Why don't you come inside now?" Ash nodded at the question

Inside of the classroom, many people could be seen. But what's surprising is the presence of Regional Champions there. Lance Wotaru, Steven Stone, Alder, and the newly crowned Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona. There purpose of being there is to be watchers to see if anyone would cheat and as inspiration. Prof. Oak entered the class and announced "Alright class, please, everyone take a seat. An old student of mine decided to come back and take the F.I. he has answered all DLAs and has scored a 100% on all of it, now I would like of you to welcome, Ash Ketchum" Ash then entered the classroom. Hearing the name made Gary's eyes go wide,Thought running around his mind,_ "Is this real? Did Ash really return?" _Ash first directed his attention to the red-haired champion of Johto.**(2)**Ash neared Lance and took his hand and placed Lance's knuckle on his forehead.**(3)** "Uncle Lance, it's been years hasn't it?" Lance started to tear up and hugged Ash. "It has been. I've been looking all over for you. You disappeared at the face of the Earth!" Ash chuckled at his uncle's burst. Not many people know it but Lance is really Ash's uncle,as he attended Red's wedding as best man and was appointed by Red as well. He promised Red that if he were to disappear and/or die, he would try to support his family.

After the emotional scene with Lance, Ash turned to face Gary, who's face is contorted with happiness and shock. Ash smiled softly at Gary's reaction, it was to be expected. Him and Gary are like brother in all but blood, like him and Pikachu. "Hey Gary, how you been?" Ash asked, Gary then stood up and gave Ash a man hug. "It's been to long, where have you been, huh Ash? Pretty much everyone got worried about you.", "Training, in seclusion." Gary had to chuckle at Ash's response. "Hmph, typical reply from you Ash" "Though Oak had to cut the reunion short. "Alright, enough of this teary moment, Ash, you may seat next to Gary Here are the examination sheets. If you had forgotten to bring a pen or pencil, you may borrow one from my desk. Alright, the time is 8:59, when it strikes 9 the test will begin." Everyone then took a look at the clock as it began to tick its way around as it neared 12. "And the test, starts...now!" Everyone then grabbed their pen or pencil and began to read the questions and scribbled furiously on writing the answers.

While everyone was either frustrated, in a thinking pose, spacing out, crying and for some reason, sleeping. Ash was just calmly writing down the answers, no worry. Gary was almost in a similar situation, though he had to sometimes look in a direction to think about the answer and would write it down.

While the students were answering, the champions were having a conversation. "So that's him? The child you were talking about being a prodigy?" Steven asked. Lance nodded at Steven's question. "Wasn't it obvious when he called Lance uncle? That should've been a major give away" Alder said. Steven had to blush in embarrassment. Cynthia then looked around as if she was looking for something or someone, "Well, Red's missing, Diantha can't attend since she's shooting a movie, so where's the Champion of the Psiphiline**(4)** Region?" asked Cynthia. Lance replied with "He said that he couldn't come. Something about getting a Pokèmon ready for his student."

Cynthia then shrugged and stared at Ash. She wondered what's so special about him? She thought that he was cute. Just by looking at Cynthia, many would think that she is in her 20s, but that's partially true, since she's 19. She already started her journey when she was 10 years old. By the time the League's announcement of increasing the age for beginning trainer's had happened. Cynthia had already obtained her 8th badge. So she was able to compete in the league, win it, and managed to challenge the Elite Four. Later became champion at the age of 15.

The sound of a pencil being placed on the desk could be heard. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound, which came from Ash's desk. Everyone except for Prof. Oak, Gary and Lance had their jaws on the ground when Ash was walking towards Prof. Oak's desk and placed the exam sheet on it. Prof. Oak looked at Ash and said, "It doesn't surprise me that you've already finished the test. You may go now. The results will be posted in three days." Ash nodded at the information and proceeded to walk out of the building. After Ash had finally walked out, Gary stood and placed his sheet on his gramp's desk and walked out as well. Prof. Oak could only chuckle at how fast his grandson and Ash finished, _"Those two will go far in the League Circuit. Ash is much more advance than Red, that is's so frightening. I hope you're proud of you son Red, because I am."_ Unknown to Prof. Oak, Lance was just thinking the same thing. If Ash could ace this test, then what will happen if he were to be in the battlefield?

Finally outside of the building, Ash was walking towards his house to rest and maybe later find Pikachu, though his thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned to the owner of the hand to see Gary. Ash then smirked at Gary and continued to walk, Gary following, "You already finished the test too huh Gary?", "Of course! I've been studying all week, but the test was kinda easy to be honest." Gary and Ash started to catch up on the times Ash was absent, "So Gary, what do you plan on taking on?" Ash asked. Gary placed his hand on his chin, signalling he was thinking about it. "Well, I do want to compete in the League, but maybe I want to follow in Grandpa's footsteps and study to be a researcher in the future." Ash was shocked at Gary's statement, he never actually anticipated for Gary to be a researcher, but that was his friend's decision and he had to respect it. "Well I respect your choice Gary. Well if you still continue in competing League and Tournaments, then I look forward to it." Ash then offered his hand to Gary, which Gary shook and they walked towards in opposite directions, both thinking about the same thing. What would their grade and rank be? They have to wait for that, so now they can have fun.

* * *

**_Three Days Later, Pallet Town Square_**

The day that every student has finally waited for, the posting of the scores! A few hunrdred people had gathered at the Town Square, waiting or the grades to be posted. Prof. Oak hen arrived and walked towards a podium and began to speak on the mike, "Good day everyone! I'm sure that you're all excited to see your grade, but first, I must announce the anks.

First, we have the Alpha-A trainers, they would be the ones who get at least a grade of 60-79% . Next we have the Advance-X trainers, they would be the ones who get an average of 80-94%. Now last but not te least, the Omega-Z trainers. They are the ones who achieved the spot for the Top 4. I know you are all anxious about the grades, well wait no further, as here they are!"

As soon as Prof. Oak had announced it, the scores had been posted on an electronic bulletin board. Everyone took a look at the Top 4 Scores first as their jaws dropped. If anyone didn't know is that the Top 4 scorers recieve a PokeDex and started Pokemon from Prof. Oak. The Top 4 are:

**Top 1. Ashura Aaron Ketchum**

**Top 2. Garrison Oak**

**Top 3. Leafia Terrason Cassidy**

**Top 4. Jake Crawford**

Some of the people began to cry due to either facts that they didn't managed to get to he Top 4 or they recieved a grade less than 60%. Prof. Oak then spoke, "Well, I am sorry to say that not all of you has passed. You may take the test again, but you must wait 6 months, I do hope you all study harder andd see you all another time, but for now, may I ask the Top 4 to follow me to my Lab?" The students started to scatter and lessen, as four students remained and Pror. Oak. The four plus Oak went inside the Laboratory in to a room with machines, gadgets and many more. They then stopped at a desk with a container with 3 Pokeballs, Ash and Gary were the first to notice. Oak coughed to get their attention "Well as you may have noticed, there are only 3 Starters, I had forgotten to set up the 4th as I was very busy with checking the exam with the champions, one of you must wait a little longer. Leaf and Jake talked amongst themselves while Gary and Ash stood, both thinking the very same thing. Gary was about to volunteer but got beat to it, "I'll wait Professor Oak, if it's okay with you."

It was Ash who spoke.

Gary looked at Ash with a look that says "Why did you do that?". Prof. Oak smiled thinking of a Pokèmon he had captured almost two weeks ago. "Very well Ash, but first,I must give you your Pokè Dexes" Prof. Oak went to the desk and picked up rectangular device which varied by color, one was red, the other was blue, the other was pink and the last was one was green. He handed the blue one to Gary, the pink one to Leaf, the green one to Jake and lastly, the red one to Ash. Professor Oak then held up 4 bags, each labeled with their respective tops. "This part, is a secret I had hid. Due to your grades and performance, I think you deserve these items." He then handed to each top. He handed a red bag with a black ribbon tied up to conceal the entrance. It was as big as a watermelon. Gary's is slightly smaller but is colored gray. Leaf's and Jake were smaller then Gary's and were colored green and blue.

"You may open the bag's right now or whenever you wish" They all then decided to open their bags. Jake and Leaf both got a Normal Rod, 5 Great Balls one Ultra Ball, some Repels, some healing and training equipment and a PokèNav. Gary opened his and found a Super Rod, some Ultra Balls, some Max Repels, a few Rare Candies a few kinds of PokeBalls like a Lure Ball, Heavy Ball and Quick Ball, a PokèGear and a Pokètch and some healing and training equipment and a few dozens of vitamins as well. Ash opened his and pretty much saw that he almost had the same things as Gary. Well, almost. He too found a Super Rod, 5 All types of Pokeballs each, about 20 Rare Candies, heavy training equipment, a few healing items, a few dozen of vitamins, and what surprised him the most, an Xtransciever, a Poketch and PokeNav. So pretty much he got the best stuff.

"Well, you may return those items in the bag and pack it up later. Now we move on the starters." Prof. Oak then lead them to an incubator which contained 3 Pokeballs which had a symbol of Fire, Water and Grass. Prof. Oak then picked up the three Pokeballs and released each starter and showed obviously a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. "Here are the three starters of Kanto, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. I do hope you had made your mind about which to choose." Gary then gestured for Leaf to go first. As her suggests, she chose Bulbasaur. Gary went next and chose Squirtle. Jake, then looked at Ash, with a face that has says thanks written all over it and chose Charmander. Oak then returned each starter to their respective Pokeballs, and gave them to their new owners. He then gave all, including Ash, 5 miniaturized Pokèballs. "Though I did gave you some advanced Pokeball already in your gift bags. It is required to give you 5 Standard Pokèballs and also, good luck on your journeys." The three thanked Prof. Oak and stayed a little longer to bond with their starters.

Prof. Oak eyed Ash carefully and went to pick up a lone Pokeball in a container with a lightning bolt symbol on it. Ash noticed what Oak had picked up and wondered what Pokèmon was inside of it. "Forgive me for my mistake on not being able to give you a starter Ash. Though I am very reluctant on giving it to you, this Pokèball contains a wild Pokèmon, it managed to beat 3 of my Elite Capture Pokèmon Team, though I managed to finally capture it when I had put it to sleep with my Wigglytuff." Ash was both worried and excited about his supposed starter. Oak then sighed and released the creature.

The light had finally formed into the shape of a standing figure. It fully formed into a Pikachu, as it shook to get rid of the dizzyness from being released. It's face lit in anger as sparks flew from his cheek, turning to the direction to where it was released, glaring heatedly at the Professor, who was backing up slowly intp the wall, but before it can attack the old professor, he felt a gaze upon him. He saw Ash with his brow raised and face that says "Really?" The Pikachu then rubbed it's head in embarrassment and then jumped on Ash's shoulder and rubbed it's cheek to his. Everyone except Ash had their jaws dropped on the display. Ash started to crack a smile and beagn to rub the Pikachu's head.

Prof. Oak managed to snap out of his stupor first and began spouting gibberish but finally managed to speak a sentence in English "You know this Pikachu?!" Ash nodded, "Yeah, I found this guy as an egg which hatched as I was I taking him home, he and I are basically brothers." Oak smiled at scene and proceeded to give Ash the Pokèball but Ash stopped him. Oak blinked in confusion. Ash then asked for Oak to release Pikachu. "May I ask why Ash?" Ash then took out a miniaturized Pokeball and enlarged it. The Pokeball is covered in color black with blue outlines covering it and yellow lightning bolt symbol on the button. "This is a Friend Ball I found while I was on a training trip. Me and Pi found this in a chest. In my spare time, I decided to customize the colors and this was the result." Oak nodded in understanding and clicked a button on the Pokèball and covered Pikachu with a blue light, signifying his release. Ash had Prof. Oak register the Friend Ball to him and captured Pikachu with it. Ash thanked Prof. Oak and bid Gary farewell and good luck on his journey and went out.

* * *

_**Ketchum Residence, 10:00 A.M., Spring, Sunny**_

Ash had arrived at his house and took out the items he had received from Prof. Oak and packed it with the others in a bag that is also somehow a black hole that can store nearly infinite stuff. Ash then looked at the clothes that his mother had made on her own from very strong material that is Kevlar. His clothes consisted of a navy blue and black jacket, navy blue jeans, red boot like sneakers, and Pokè League Hat. After putting it on, and looked in a mirror, Ash did some poses and turns, while Pikachu was giving up a thumbs up in agreement of the outfit. Ash smiled at his partner's actions and stopped and picked him up and grabbed his backpack and went outside.

Outside he saw a crowd of people near the exit of Pallet, as if waiting for someone. Ash saw Gary walking towards the crowd, though he saw Gary looked surprised at the crowd as well. As he neared the crowd, he saw the crowd holding a banner that says :

_**"GOOD LUCK ASH AND GARY ON YOUR JOURNEY!"**_

Both of them saw it and smiled and began to thank them and saw Ash's mother at the center, crying. "Oh Ash, I am gonna miss you so much. I just wish that you'll call me often, okay?" Ash nodded and embraced his mother. Ash then let go and said, "Don't worry mom, I'll remember to call you, and maybe even bring back a girlfriend." Delia had a look of shock for a moment but it disappeared and smiled again. Ash then bid farewell to the town of Pallet as he and Gary shook hands promising each other to meet at the Indigo League, as Gary took off in his car.

Ash is now sitting down now in a forest clearing near Route 1 and was scanning Pikachu with his PokèDex.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, ****It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. If grouped with other Pikachu, their electricity can build up and sometimes may cause lightning storms.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Static, Lightning Rod(Hidden)**

**Know moves: Thunder Bolt, Extreme Speed, Wild Charge, Iron Tail, Dig, Light Screen, Double Team, Agility, Electro Ball, Charge Beam, Signal Beam, Flash, Charge, Brick Break, Grass Knott, Protect, Hidden Power, Thunder Punch(Egg Move), Endure(Egg Move).**

Ash nodded and was very pleased with the progress he and Pikachu had achieved in the training. Pikachu and Ash then jolted up as they heard rustling from the bushes and trees. They turned to multiple directions, trying to find the main source of the sound. Alight then descend in front of them and it then formed in a figure that Ash recognizes. "Master Zenron! What are you doing here?", "I'm not surprised that you and Pikachu are so alert. And to answer your question, why wouldn't I see my student off to his journey?" Ash smiled and hugged Zernon, who hugged back.

"I would have came earlier but I had some errands to take care of and a gift to give you." Zenron then materialized a Pokèball, which were colored green and pink, on his hand. He then tossed the ball and released the content within.

**"Ralts?"**

Ash was now wide eyed at the Pokèmon that his mentor had released. It was a Ralts. Ash looked at his mentor, expecting an explanation. "This is Ralts is an offspring from Faith, Xelene's Gardevoir, and Ryu, my Lucario. They decided to give you her egg, but she had already hatched before I could give her to you." Ash then picked up the Ralts and notcied that instead of the usual green bowl cut, it was blue, signifying that it is shiny. "She inherited it from both of her parents, who are both shiny. Anyways, I'll take my leave and wish you goo-"

Zenron was cut off as a scream of pain had rushed to their ears. They turned to the direction of the source to find a Riolu, with wounds all over the body. It saw the teacher and student and began to conjur up an Aura Sphere but fell in exhaustion and the pain. Both Zenron and Ash were shocked, though for different reasons. ASh was surprised that Riolu was here in Kanto and can already use an Aura Sphere. While Zenron is just shocked from the presence of the Riolu and began having thoughts. _"That is the Riolu from the Lucario Kingdom. He isn't suppose to meet Ash until he travels to the Tree of Beginning or to Sinnoh. Why is he here? Did my lord changed his mind and instead had him meet Ash already at the start of his journey? If so, then why did he not inform me about the change?"_

Zenron was then snapped out of his thoughts as he remember that the Riolu required medical attention. Zenron then nodded towards Ash's direction as they both heald up their hands as it both glowed. The light then covered the Riolu and it began to heal him. Ralts and Pikachu were in the background looking in awe and amazement at the display, the Riolu was shocked at the two as they were Aura Users. The light died down and the Riolu was now healed. Said Pokèmon then stood up and bowed to the two in respect, as well as a sign of thanks. Zenron merely nodded and disappeared but not before giving Ash a goodbye and a customized Pokèball, in the colors of Riolu. Riolu nodded at the aspect of being captured and tapped the ball. He was then sucked in as the ball began slightly twitching. After three twitches the Pokèball dinged in success of the capture, Ash then picked it up and released Riolu.

Riolu jumped out and on to the ground and noticed Ralts staring at him in awe. Safe to say, he blushing at the attention. He noticed that Ash had placed his fingers ,which were glowing, on Pikachu. He then did the same procedure with Ralts, and now to him.

Riolu found himself in a state, he then heard the voice of his savior and now trainer. _**"Riolu, I want to form an Aura Bond with you, so that I can understand you and so we may be official partners, do you accept?" **_Riolu thought for a second and replied, **"I accept"** And the Aura Bond was formed.

Ash smiled as the bonding was a success and returned Ralts and Riolu and placed Pikachu on his shoulder and began walking on the road, towards Viridian City. This is the true start of his journey.

**A/N: FINALLY! I managed to write at least 4k words! Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review below, if I should stick with the harem idea or plan a single shipping. Criticism is allowed, Flames will be frozen by Sub-Zero. Anyways, I need to go back and return this blue...purple? I don't know what color this oni is, but I'm gonna return it to its dimension. And as always, I shall see you at the next chapter. GOODBYEEEEEE!**

**EDIT: Almost forgot,**

**(1) - What X, Zero and Axl do after a mission. **

**(2) - Red is still Kanto Champion **

**(3) - Sign of respect done regularly in the Philippines (learned from relatives there) **

**(4) - An almost complete anagram of the Philippines**


	4. To Viridian City

**A/N: Hey guys! Vincent here back with a new chapter! Ash right now has Pikachu, a Shiny Ralts and the Aura Sphere Riolu. So far so goo-**

***explosions, screaming, moaning, crashing, swear words can be heard in the background***

**Zenron: OH MY GOD! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH THESE CPs! Please excuse me while I go _"dispose"_** **some things, meanwhile here is a french a narrator.**

***A few moments later***

**Zenron covered in slashes and blood appeared, smiling and sat down on his chair. "FINALLY! I SENT THEM ALL BACK! Thanks for the favor Slender, I'll repay you someday! Anyways, please vote on the poll I had posted for the pairing. Before I change my mind and choose the pairing myself. Enjoy the chapter and let's get right into it.  
**

**Key Words:**

"Good freaking game!" - Normal Talking

_"Let's battle again sometime" - Whispering and Thoughts_

**"Say my name" - Pok****è****Dex,**** and Shouting**

_**"You have I eyes yet won't see - **_**_Telepathy/Location, Time and Weather/Flashback Sequences_**

**"Let's end this, with a blast" - Pok****èSpeech**

* * *

**_10:30 A.M, Forest Near Pallet, Spring_**

While Ash was walking towards Viridan City, he decided to scan his newly captured Riolu and Shiny Ralts.

**Riolu, the Emanation Pok****èmon**

**The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.****They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night.**

**Sex : Male**

**Ability: Inner Focus, Prankster(hidden ability)**

**Nature: Serious**

**Known Moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight, Counter, Force Palm, Copy Cat, Screech, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Iron Defense, Detect, Aura Sphere***

***It is very unusual for a Riolu to know Aura Spehere,**

Ash gasped in slight surprise at the stats of his newly captured partner. Though it is odd for him that Riolu already knows Aura Sphere, maybe he can ask him on a later date, but know he scanned Ralt's Pokè Ball.

**Ralts, the Feeling Pok****èmon**

**Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokèmon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. The horns on its head provide a strong power that enables it to sense people's emotions. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Trace, Telepathy(hidden ability) **

**Nature: Bashful**

**Known Moves: Growl, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Draining Kiss, Heal Pulse, Charm, Encore(Egg Move), Destiny Bond(Egg Move), Swift, Zen Headbutt, Psychic**

***Please note that due to the odd coloring, it is assumed that this Ralts is Shiny. **

Ash was pleased at the stats of Ralts. According to Zenron, after Ralts hatched, it perfected the moves it already knew and tried to learn moves her parents knew and was already exceptionally powerful. Ash then placed away his PokèDex and lroceeded to walk, until he saw a nearby clearing with a lake just by the side of it. Ash then decided to use the Super Rod he had received from Professor Oak. He reached the clearing and then placed 3 bowls on the ground and proceeded to fill up the bowls with Electric, Fighting, and Psychic Type Food and sprinkled each with a berry that would suit respective types. Ash released his Aura and Telepahtic Pokèmon and Pikachu then hopped off Ash's shoulder and greeted his fellow teammates.

"Thought we could use a little break and get you three acquainted, I'm just gonna be by the river and try to catch maybe one or two water types. So eat up and I'll see guys later. Each Pokèmon cried out their respective cries and began munching down on their food, or in Ralts' case, biting on it gently and start chewing it.

Ash walked out of view and the Pokèmon continue to eat until Pikachu finished his, then came Riolu and finally Ralts. The three decided to do Ash's idea and get themselves acquainted.

**"So, how do you guys like Ash so far? "** asked Pikachu. Ralts happily replied that she was happy about Ash being her trainer though she felt that she kinda feels like that someday she would be given to someone special to Ash. Riolu agreed that Ash is so far a good trainer. Riolu even said that he couldn't wait to spare with his new partner.

Ash was sitting down on a cut down trees with Rod in hand. Ash had been waiting for a few minutes when he was snapped out of his thoughts as the Rod was being tugged. Ash reeled the rod and began pulling. After a few minutes, Ash managed to pull the rod again and finally pulled in the Pokèmon. The Pokèmon began to flop on the ground trying to gain balance. Ash looked at the Fish shaped Pokèmon and inspected it. It had golden like yellow scales, a crown shape on it's head and 1 whisker on his mouth on each side. It was a Shiny Magikarp. Ash gaped at his luck. He had met another Shiny. The Magikarp looked sad and tried to flop back to the water. Ash saw the action and tried to talk to it.

"Wait, you think that I'm gonna mistreat you,don't you?" Ash nodded and began to tear up. Ash picked up the Magikarp and began to comfort it. "Don't worry, I'm not like that. You may look weak and weird but that just makes you very special and I can see your power. I would like you to be my Pokèmon. Together, we can take the world by storm and I can help you be the strongest Gyarados in the world."

Magikarp teared at the speech that Ash made. Instead of being insulted and injured, he was complimented on and praised. This trainer, he could possibly help him achieve to prove the world that his species were not weak. Magikarp nodded and Ash dropped said Pokèmon and took a Pokèball, which was a Luxury Ball and threw it to Magikarp. Magikarp met it head on and it captured it. The Ball didn't shook, signifying that the Magikarp did not show resistance and really allowed himself to be captured.

After three seconds, the Ball dinged red and Ash picked it up and softly welcomed his new teammate. H leave released his newly captured friend and formed an Aura Bond with it. Again, Magikarp was surprised. His new trainer was an Aura User? He was really luck to have him. Ash then scanned Magikarp with his PokèDex.

**Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon**

**In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world. An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but usually not more than seven feet.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Swift Swim, Rattled(hidden ability)**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Known Moves: Splash, Bounce, Flail, Tackle, Dragon Pulse*, and Water Gun***

***Note that it is very uncommon for a Magikarp to know Dragon Pulse and Water Gun. Though p****ossibly it is an Egg Move . Due to the odd coloring, it is assumed that this Magikarp is Shiny.**

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his occupant hand in anger at the entry of Magikarp. It is that reason why most Gyarados are very violent. Nearly a lot of people mistreat them for their weakness. His father had accidentally captured a Magikarp though kept it and treated it with respect. To those who are hostile to his trainer's family, you are basically screwed, but to it's trainer's family, it's just a huge softie in the inside. That is why he wanted to capture a Magikarp to honor his father as well. Being Shiny was just a bonus. Ash returned Magikarp to its ball and returned back to the clearing

Ash returned, and found Pikachu, Riolu, and Ralts talking about their dreams and whatnot. Ash smiled at his three Pokèmon and called them. He about return Riolu and Ralts, pack up everything back to his pack and placed Pikachu on his shoulder and returned walking towards Viridian City, but they noticed a Golden Phoenix like Pokèmon flying through the sky as golden dust fell as it flew. Ash, Pikachu, Riolu and Ralts were wide eyed at the sight of the majestic Shiny Pokemon. The Pokèmon flew out of sight but an item fell from it. Pikachu saw it and quickly grabbed it and gave it to Ash.

"A Rainbow Wing? Looks like Lady Ho-oh is wishing us good luck on our journey." Ash carefully placed the feather in a box and packed everything up and returned his Pokèmon, except Pikachu who was on his shoulder. While walking, Ash told Pikachu about the Shiny Magikarp he had caught and their plans for the future.

After an hour has passed, they saw the entrance to Viridian City with an Office Jenny by the side. "Halt! I must see some identifcation. I need to make sure you're not some poacher or criminal with that Pokèmon outside of it ball." Ash nodded in understanding and pulled out his PokèDex and clicked a button on it.

**"Good day! I am Dexter. A PokèDex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak that is to be given to my holder, Ash Ketchum. He may only use me as Professor Oak had installed a DNA lock system and had placed a sample DNA of Ash. If I am lost I can send a beacon for the Regional Professor to find me. But if I am destroyed, I cannot be replace but instead I can rebuild myself automatically."**

Least to say, Office Jenny was very impressed at the PokèDex. Jenny nodded and let Ash walk in but not before giving him a little peck on the cheek. The action made Ash blush and Jenny giggle. Ash began to ran both from embarrassment and wanting to gt to the Pokè Center before evening. After a half an hour, Ash found the building that is the Pokèmon Center. The most striking feature is that it had red roof with a white Pokè ball symbol at the center of said roof.

Ash entered and looked around the building. He saw to the right was a PokèMart stall, where could buy basic stuff like Pokèballs and Potions but he had some more advance than those. He saw the lounge with trainers waiting there, either for their Pokèmon to be healed, waiting for someone or were staying just there. Then to the left was the cafeteria which was just a standard food court. Then deeper he could see stair which lead to the second floor, where the rooms trainers can stay are located. And right at the center is Nurse Joy, waiting very kindly for trainers.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokèmon Center, how may I help you?" Ash kindly smiled at the nurse of all Centers. Literally all the Pokèmon Center has an identical Nurse Joy each. As well as all Officer Jennys. Nobody knows on how they look all look identical but I think it's best not to question the logic. "Hello, I would like my Pokèmon to be checked up and also book a room for tonight." The pinkette nodded and began typing on a PC near her and pulled out a card and tray. "Alright, you room is 87, and if you could please place your Pokèballs, I may start." Ash took the card key and placed his 3 Pokèballs and Pikachu jumped onto the desk. Ash quickly explained, why he did not recalled Pikachu back to his Pokèball. Nurse Joy nodded in understanding and told him that it would probably take an hour to finish the examination. Ash nodded at the information and decided to explore the town a bit.

Ash first went near the Pokè Mart section and took a look at the items. His gaze focused onto a box with symbols of the many types of Pokèmon, the clerk noticed and approached him. "I see you are very interested in the evolution box." Ash gasped in surprised. That box contained probably all evolution stones and it was sitting on a shelf. "Tell you what kid, if you buy at least 5 items at my shelf, I'll give you the box for free." Ash nodded at the clerk and looked at the shelves and some items caught his eyes It was a a rock covered in dirt, but if one had very great vision, they would see a DNA symbol in the rock. It was a freaking KEYSTONE! The clerk noticed the look. "That rock has been on my shelf for 5 years. No one has been interested in that rock but you. Heck, I have some other rocks with weird patterns. You know what kid? You can have it for free. Take the evolution box as well." Ash again gasped in surprised. Does this guy even know what he's giving away? And if those rocks are what he's thinking, then he's probably very lucky.

The clerk had placed a container down the desk and opened it up to reveal, yep, you guessed it. Fossils. The clerk then smiled "Go on take it. I have no use it for, but you probably will." Ash smiled and took the fossils from Kanto to Kalos. He then took the Key Stone and placed it in a container and took the n took the box of stones and placed it as well in his bag. Ash thanked the store clerk and went out of the Center to explore.

Though unknown to Ash, the clerk's whole body glowed dimly and the shape of a Pokèmon could be made out if one would look very closely. _**" So that is father's chosen? He knew that the stone was a Key Stone and the fact that the rocks were fossils. He is much more advanced than his father. He will go far in the world that he will save."**_ The clerk then went back to work in organizing things.

***45 minutes later***

Ash returned to the center after exploring. Ash looked at the store section and saw that the store clerk or anyone else was there. Ash shrugged off the thought and went to the lounge to wait for his Pokèmon still. After a few more minutes **"Will Trainer Ash Ketchum come to the counter to pick up his Pokèmon?"** Ash stood up and went to the counter and saw Nurse Joy wheeling in a tray with his Pokèballs and Pikachu and said Pokèmon jumped on his shoulder and took his Pokèballs and strapped them on his ball. He thanked Nurse Joy and asked where the PCs and phones were located.

The very kind nurse pointed at a direction and was thanked by Ash. Ash then dialed first his mother to check up on her and tell her that he had reached Viridian. The phone rang and rang until it was picked up on the other side. He screen then lit up to show the face of Ash's mother. "Hello Ketchum Residence, who is this?", "Hey mom it's me, I just wanted to see how you were and tell you that I'm in Viridian City right now." Delia then praised Ash that he managed to go there safely and started to bombard him questions. He managed to answer them all "Alright mom, I need to call Professor Oak next. Okay, love you." Delia nodded and said love you as well then hung up.

Ash then dialed Professor Oak's lab. Again it rang and rang until it was picked up. The screen showed the hair of a middle-aged man. "Hello, who is this?" Ash almost face faulted at the question and the screen. "You would know if the camera was in the right angle, Professor Oak." Oak then took a look at his back and sighed in embarrassment and pressed a button which then changed the angle of the screen that now is focused correctly. "Well my boy, I just actually finished checking your latest captures and least to say I am very impressed. A Shiny Magikarp, very impressive, but a Riolu and Shiny Ralts? I have to say, you have the most unorthodox luck ever." Ash then laughed sheepishly at the compliment. "Oh yeah, Professor, I have something to show you." Ash then looked left and right, making sure no one was near him. He then took out his Rainbow Wing and Key Stone. Okay this made Oak splutter nothing but nonsense and gibberish. Seeing both the Key Stone and Rainbow Wing nearly gave him a heart attack. "Ash, that's a Rainbow Wing and a Key Stone! Where in Arecus' name did you get both?" Ash then explained how he got them, as well as the many fossils and evolution stones he recieved.

Oak then laughed, "As I said, very unorthodox luck, well I have to go now Ash, I wish you luck on your journey." Ash nodded and said his goodbye to Oak. He decided to go to his designated room and take a moments rest.

Ash took a look at his room. It was actually nice. It had a couch, a television, some plants to brighten the room, a bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub and king-sized bed. Pikachu began to snuggle in the bed, getting very comfortable with it. ash laughed at his partner's actions. He went to the bathroom to freshen up. As he was showering he was thinking about someone. The lemony scent that she gave off, her beautiful yet serious face. yes, he was thinking about Cynthia Shirona. Ash got interested about her when he heard her accomplishments. The 2nd youngest champion in all of the regions, his father Red being first. Everything about her screamed the definition of beautiful. The other he had thoughts like these were about Serena, his childhood ***cough*** crush *****. As he dried off and put on some clothes. He went in bed with Pikachu just by his foot. Before he went to sleep, he sensed some malicious intent, though he did not know where, he does know that is near by.

_***Viridian City, Night time***_

In the alleyways of Viridian stood 3 individuals who tore a poster that depicted them. They were 2 humans and one small looking Pokèmon. "Hmph, this poster ruins my very image, it's a good thing nobody saw it" complained the long haired one. "Practically a lot of people had already seen it you pretty imbecile, some people actually walk down these alleyways you know." angrily said the short lavender haired one. "Would you two quit! We needs to steal some Pokèmon to impress the baws!" The other two nodded and disappeared into nowhere.

Ash stood up as he sensed the intent getting closer. He quickly got dressed as he ran off to the lounge with Pikachu in tow. He saw that almost no people were in the lounge. With Nurse Joy and around 2 trainers were there. He went to ask Nurse Joy a question but then the power got cut and 2 object crashed from the roof. Smoke poured out of the circular objects. The 2 trainers began to cower and ran off to their rooms. Three others figures dropped down to the ground. Ash activated his Aura Vision and saw Two humans, and three Pokèmon. He quickly took out Dexter and scanned the three.

**Ekans, the Snake Pokèmon**

**The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.**

**Koffing, the Posion Gas Pok****èmon**

**Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without poisonous gases it contains are a little bit lighter than air, keeping it slightly thin, balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when it is nearby.**

**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pok****èmon**

**Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.**

"Oh look Jess, we have guess." , "Looks like your right, how about we give this twerp a greeting?"

**(insert very annoying Team Rocket motto, I still don't get the need to do it)**

"That Meowth can talk without the use of telepathy, instead it speaks like a human, interesting." Nurse Joy then panicked. "Please leave this place, it only houses weak and injured Pokèmon. There are no rare Pokèmon here. The magenta haired now identified as Jessie sneered, "Oh please, that thrash would be probably much more rare" As she said that, Ash saw red. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt: Pikachu nodded and jumped off of Ash and his body began cackling with energy. He then released it and strucked it at the the two poison types. The two rockets jaw dropped on the ground, as their Pokèmon were defeated by this Pikachu. "That twerp's Pokèmon is strong, the boss would very much appreciate it" said the lavender haired named James. "Meowth , do something and fight that worthless trash!" Meowth got scared and launched at Pikachu, "Sorry 'bout this, but taste my Fury Swipes!" Before Meowth could even land a hit, he was struck with an Iron Tail to the face and landed on Keans and Koffing. Ash smirked evilly as he ordered Pikachu "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu had the same smirk and once more released a surge of electricity which was enough to make them launch off into the air, towards the distance.

"Damn it! This is your fault Jessie! If you didn't insult the kid, we could've at least weakened his Pokèmon." , "How the heck is this my fault!?" , "Shut up, both of you! The baws is gonna get mad that didn't we got any Pokèmon, but right now!"

**"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

As a twinkle appeared in the sky. Ash smiled as the malicious intent was gone. Nurse Joy kept thanking Ash very repeatedly and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Office Jenny then rushed in, looking very worried "What happened? I saw an explosion and I assumed the worst" After everything was explained, Jenny nodded and gave Ash a kiss as well. Ash blushed red once more as he got kissed twice. "Don't worry, we'll probably get this all fixed up, all that matters is that the Pokèmon are safe." Ash agreed with the statement and went back to his room to rest up. Wanting to reach Viridian Forest to at least manage to reach Pewter City in a day or train his Pokèmon. It'll depend on his mood.

***Somewhere in a forest***

The just blasted Team Rocket trio were lying in the ground in pain, though Jessie was unconscious. While she was unconscious, James was really mad. This had been there 5th screw up and it was all caused by Jessie. "THAT'S IT! By tomorrow, Jessie's gonna be alone forever!" James then took out a screen like device and pressed a button it. A shadowy figure then appeared in the screen, causing James to kneel. "What do you want Co-Commander of Sigma group, James? , "I would like to request something, boss." The figure's brow raised. "And what would that be?" , James then smiled evilly. "I request that Co-Commander Jessie be kicked out of my current Sigma group. She had made five screw up which made us fail each mission, and I had the last straw and don't want to see her again!" , The figure then contemplated then gave an answer. "Very well, starting next week, your only partner in that group is Meowth, though youu will have to give your Koffing to Jessie. I will have an agent give you two new Pokèmon." After hearing that his request was accepted James was both happy and sad. Happy that he doesn't have to see Jessie again. Sad that he'll have to give Koffing away to his former partner.

"Very well sir, I will notify you when I have received my Pokèmon. Goodbye" The figure nodded and the transmission finished. James then sighed. He will have to wait for a few hours but it will be all worth it.

**A/N: Well that sums of this chapter. I figured that Jessie would be the one that screw their group, because of reasons. James will be now working solo with Meowth. Also, please don't forget to vote on my poll that I posted on my prof. You can vote twice. Please review, critcism is allowed but flames will be frozen by the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero. Anyways, I'm gonna end this chapter and as one of my favorite YouTubers would say, if you liked it. Punch that favorite/follow button in the face, like a boss! And now, High Fives all around. *insert high fives here* Thank you all so much for reading, and I will see you all dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Into Viridian Forest

**Vincent: Wow! I did not really expect for this story to gain that much attention but I am not complaining. Thank you all readers of this story. Also, reasons for the late update, laptop broke down and I had to write it at Computer Class, sorry about that. Before I start this chapter, the poll I posted regarding the pairings will be closed around the near start of April so vote now, or I'll just pick the pairing myself from the choices. Now, let's get right into this chapter.**

**Key Words:**

"You shouldn't be here" - Normal Speech

_"My name is Canada! - Someone whispering_

**"You are strong but you lack conviction" - PokeDex and Someone Shouting**

_**"I am not the one you seek" - Telepathy and Time/Location**_

**"Let's get this over with" - PokeSpeech**

* * *

**_Near the Forest of Viridian, 7:00 A.M._**

Dawn had just hit Viridian. Three figures were on the floor, sitting. One looked ecstatic, the other looked confused, and the last one looked irritated. The irritated one then spoke, "Alright, just what exactly are we waiting for James?" It was The Rocket Trio, James, Jessie and Meowth. James then looked at Jessie with a smirk, "Oh, you'll see Jess, you just need to wait." James then took out a plastic of biscuits which he ripped off and began biting on to it. James saw the looks on his teammate, Meowth, jealous and Jessie, very furious.

"Where on Earth did you get that?!" Meowth had to cover his hears from bleeding, but James ate on and didn't even looked affected. "I stole it before the failed raid on the Pokemon Center. Oh, here Meowth, some chow for you". James then placed some dark-brown colored cylindrical shaped food on the ground. Meowth's mouth watered at the site of the Poke Chow and began digging in. Again, Jessie look infuriated. **"WHY GIVE HIM BUT NOT ME?!"**

Before James could give a reply, a Rocket Grunt and cleared his throat to get the attention of the three. "SIR! I am the messenger you have requested, Commander James, here are the Pokemon the our leader has decided to give you. Miss Jessie, here are the coordinates that you must go to, to receive your new assignment"

Again, James look ecstatic while Jessie looked very confused. "Wait, new assignment? I wasn't informed of this and furthermore, and furthermore, **HOW DARE YOU NOT REFER TO ME AS COMMANDER!**" The grunt still looked stoic, "I see that Commander James has not informed of you. Basically yo-" , "You've been demoted back to a grunt Jessie. After we landed from that blast off, I had enough of your screw ups and decided to report to the boss. I requested that you be removed from this trio and that Meowth stays with me. He agreed but I have to transfer Koffing's ownership towards you" James cut in.

Jessie then had a look of realization and her shoulders slumped "Y-you're right James, I did mess up. Now I paid the priced for those mistakes. I'll have to rise up again to reach Commander rank. For now, this is goodbye." , James smiled, "No hard feelings for this Jess but yes, for now this is goodbye, but we shall meet again, in the future." The former trio members then gave each other a hug, after a few second then let go of each other. James then took Koffing's Pokeball and gave it to Jessie. He then decided to surprise Jessie by kissing her on the lips for a few passionate seconds. Jessie then nodded and went to the coordinates she was given.

James then turned back to messenger, expecting more information. The messenger nodded, "The two Pokemon in them are both Dark Types, hence the color of the balls. Here are also some equipment, Poke Scanner, it acts a lot like a PokeDex but has some limitations. It can also turn into Poketch form. This Visor contains night vision, heat vision and etc. You've been also given a jetpack. You still have some equipment in this pack but I'll let you explore it yourself. Anyways, that is all that there is. I wish you good luck Commander." The grunt gave a salute and started walking off.

James then took a look at his two new Pokemon and released them. Both of the figures formed into two canine shapes which then formed into a Houndour and a Poochyena. James looked surprised and then scanned both.

**Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon**

**A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Quick Feet**

**Known Moves; Howl, Tackle,Bite, Roar, Fire Fang*, Ice Fang*, Assurance, Sucker Punch*, Astonish*, Poison Fang*, Snatch*, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Dig**

**Nature: Docile**

**Houndour, the Dark Pokemon**

**To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others of its kind and for pursuing is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Known Moves: Howl, Tackle, Smog, Thunder Fang*, Fire Fang*, Roar, Bite, Nasty Plot*, Feint*, Sucker Punch*, Shadow Ball, Protect, Dig, Destiny Bond and Dark Pulse**

**Nature: Docile**

James's eyes widened in awe at the raw power his two new Pokemon have. With a little bit training, who's to say that these two little cute puppies won't turn into ferocious and badass hounds? The pup Pokemons turned to James and then tackled him and then started to lick him. James started to laugh because of the action of his two new Pokemon and the fact that their tongues tickle. "Alright that is enough now" The two immediately got off James and sat, waiting for their instructions. With their obedience, James just might get promoted. James flashed a smile and began their training, while Meowth was on top of a tree, scared at his two new teammates. "YIKES! If their that powerful, than I don't want to get on their bad side!"

***Towards the Forest of Viridian, 12:00 P.M**

We now move forward to Ash who just finished training his Pokemon. He then turned to Pikachu to ask him a question. "Hey, buddy. How is it that you don't know Volt Tackle yet?" Pikachu's face flushed and he started to rub the back of his head. **"Well, the truth is. I don't know the basics to Volt Tackle.****" **Pikachu admitted. Then Riolu then decided to pop in the conversation. **"Isn't Volt Tackle simply using Thunder Bolt and Quick Attack on the same time?"** Pikachu and Ash looked at each other and thought for a moment. "Well, if you though about it, it is actually. It's decided, we'll practice to teach you Volt Tackle after we get in Viridian Forest. Pikachu nodded and they ran into said forest.

They walked around the forest, trying to find if there were any Pokemon worth capturing and they saw it in the form of a Caterpie with a bunch of unconscious Pokemon laying around it. Said Pokemon saw the Trainer duo and its tail spat out a yellow like energy that formed into a web which shocked Ash. "That's Electro Web! Quick! Pikachu! Cut it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu quickly leaped off Ash's shoulder and front flipped as his tail glowed silver as it was coated in metal and sliced the web in two. "Paralyze it with Thunder Wave!" Pikachu then shot out a blue wave of electricity which hit the caterpillar. The Bug Pokemon struggles as it was paralyzed, though it didn't give up as it's mouth glowed and charged towards Pikachu.

"Bug Bite? This guy either was trained, or just has a lot of egg moves. Pikachu, end it with Electro Ball!" Pikachu then gathered electricity and focused towards his tail which began to form into a ball. He then launched it towards the Caterpie and it exploded on contact. As the smoke began to drift, Ash saw that the Caterpie was still conscious though was on the verge on giving out. Ash smiled at the site and walked towards the Caterpie. Ash then placed his hands over Caterpie which then glowed blue, signifying that he was using his Aura to heal the Pokemon. Caterpie looked shock, the trainer he fought is an Aura User! Ash chuckled, pretty much all of his Pokemon's reaction when he used Aura.

"Don't be surprised Caterpie, yes I am an Aura Guardian. You have much potential Caterpie and I want to help you grow stronger and someday fly in the skies as a majestic Butterfree. Here is a Net Ball, it'll make it easier for me to capture you, but the choice is yours." Caterpie looked at Ash then at the ball. He then touched the ball with its head as he was sucked in. The ball didn't shook, showing that Caterpie showed no resistance, the Ball then dinged, signifying the success of the capture.

Ash then picked up the ball and scanned the Net Ball.

**Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon**

**Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Nature: Quirky**

**Known Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite and Electro Web***

***Please note that a Caterpie knowing Electro Web is uncommon and is presumed an Egg Move.**

Ash's eye widened in fascination. How did his Caterpie already knew Bug Bite and Electro Web? Ash looked at his Pokèmon's NetBall, expecting an answer.

**"I trained for some time,I wanted to become a Butterfree as fast but I can't for some reason and I want you to help me. Also, me knowing Electro Web, I have no explanation for that." ** said Caterpie. Ash nodded at the nswer. He heard a caw from the distance as he saw a Pidgeotto looking somewhat angry. _"It must have wanted Caterpie as lunch but I prevented it, no it wants to take its anger on me"_. Pidgeotto cawed and swept down on Ash. Pikachu acted quickly and used Thunder Wave but was dpdged nimbly by the bird. 'Pikachu, met it head on with Wild Charge! And then useThunder Wave again!" Pikachu then did said moves and met with Pidgeotto which caused a expolsion. The dust began to clear which showed Pidgeotto paralyzed but still conscious.

Ash gained a little respect for the avian, to be still conscious after meeting head on with an Electric type move which was trained over and over again was an okay in his book. Ash took out a Paralyz Heal and sprayed it all over Pidgeotto. After sprying the contents, Ash contacted Pidgeotto via Aura. _**"I can see the potential within you, to be able to sill be conscious after meeting an Electric type move head on which had more voltage in it. I wish to capture you, join me and I can make you stronger."**_ Pidgeotto thought for a moment before giving a reply. _**"Defeat me with a Pokèmon that has a clear disadvantage, then I will join you."**_ Ash accepted the proposal and brought Caterpie.

"Alright Caterpie, I want to batte with you today. This Pidgeotto agreed to come with us if I managed to beat him witg a Pokèmon that has a disadvantages." Caterpie seemed to understand and got ready to battle. Pidgeottocawes and shot straight up into the air but then came crashing back down with a bluish aura surrounding the Pokèmon, it was Brave Bird. " Caterpie, dodge it at the last moment and then use Electro Web to capture it." As Pidgeotto came crashing down, Catwrpie just stared at his opponent then it jumped away from the path and shot out anyello web from its tail. The Pidgeotto was caught by surprised and was entangled. "Alright! Use Bug Bite!" Caterpie's mouth glowed and bit on Pidgeotto which caused it pain. Ash then told it stop. Pidgeotto then flew in the air as it managed to get out of the entanglement. Pidgeotto nodded then pecked on a Fast Ball. It shook a little as it then dinged.

Ash then picked up Pidgeotto's new ball and scanned it.

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon**

**It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Keen Eye and Big Pecks(Hidden Ability)**

**Nature: Docile**

**Known Moves: Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Feather Dance, Twister, Whirlwind, Air Cutter(egg move), Air Slash(egg move), Brave Bird(egg move), Foresight, Defog, Steel Wing, Heat Wave, Double Team and Fly**

Ash was impressed with Pidgeotto, she was nearing evolution. He placed the Fast Ball on his belt. He retuned Caterpie and began searching for a clearing to rest with a near body of water. He saw few boulders and thought it was perfect as a trget practice He grabbed his Pokèmon's respective balls and released them on te ground and released Magikarp in the water. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and srood amongst the group.

"Alright, I figured we needed to train. Riou, I want you to focuse on your Aura power, since you already know Aura Sphere, I think it would be easier to manipulate it. Ralts, I want you to try and strengthen your mind, perhaps using Meditate and Calm Mind at the same time should do it." The two nodded and got to work.

Ash went to Caterpie, Magikarp, Pidgetto and placed braces on them which made them flinch at the weight, "Alright, Pidgeotto, I want you to get familiar with the weight, after that, return to her and try hit boulders, I want you try and learn Airial Ace while doing so. Now Caterpie, like Pidgeotto, I want you to hit those targets as well but with String Shot to practice your accuracy. Now Magikarp, you're on the same boat with Caterpie but you use either Water Gun or Dragon Pulse." The three nodded and proceeded to work.

Ash then went to Pikachu, who was looking very excited."Alright, buddy, if Riolu's idea works, en you will be able to learn Volt Tackle. Use Quick Attack comvined with Thunderbolt on the boulders, when you feel a sense of recoil, you may have learnt Volt Tackle." ,**"Alright Ash. Okay auraless boulder, taste my power!"**

Ash then humped onto the branch of a tree and activated his Aura Vision. He began charging up small Aura Spheres in his hands and launched them on boulders he could see or lifeless treea. He then started jumping branch over branch. No slacking off training for him, it would be disgracing his teachers.

***Cues in Lè French Narrator***

**French Narrator: A few moments later.**

Ash was doing hand stand push ups while he hwas balancing a boulder on his foot. His was sweating very heavily, when he reached 250 he dropped the boulder and wiped off tghe sweat from his brow. He took his clothes off down to his boxer and wentto a nearby lake and beagn washing himself. A few minutes later he was drying himself off and put on some fresh clothes. He then a Pokémon of his call through the bond, it was a very calm and petite female voice, **"Ash, we have a Pokémon captive here and we just wanted to let you know."** Ash nodded, _**"Alright Ralts, I'm coming back."**_ Ash jumpep upwards and enhanced his speed with Aura. He arrived at the clearing saw his Pokémon surrounding said captive, whose torso was covered with silk and had archs of electricity coursing through it. He identifiednthe Pokémon as a Scyther, but there was a very inaccurate detail.

The Scyther was colored Violet. Shiny Scythers were supposed to be just darker green. This one being colored violet would be called odd but very rare. Who ever was managing his luck, they werenpretty much giving him the best stuff. The oddly colored Scyther saw Ash and flinched. **"So, you are trainer of these Pokémon. What are you going to do? Insult me for my color? Abuse me and hurt my body? Or are you going to do something much more severe"** Ash saw the anger within the mantis's eyes. Ash replied, "No, I am not like any of those trainers. Even if a Pokémon is oddly colored, that makes them even more special. I see the potential in you Scyther, though I want to know what you were doing here?"

Scyther was shocked, this kid understood him, Scyther sighed and replied, **"I was looking for food. The swarm that I used to be in banishedme due to my odd coloring. My parents, did nothing. They just watched me be sent off. I wndered aimlessly, trying to scavenge food. I encountered a few food samritansnwho offered food but that happened months ago. I would encounter swarms of Beedrils and I had to fend for myself. I used up all my power when a light just covered me and healed my wounds! I managed to beat the Beedrils then. I just so happened to stumble upon this plce and saw the food. I had not eaten in weeks and I was very desperate, that Pikachu of yours came at me with a Volt Tacle which made me nearly lose consciousness then this Caterpiw of yours prevented me from escaping but encasing me with String Shot."**

Ash nodded at the story. Pikachu managed to finally learn Volt Tackle. He then ripped te silk off of Scyther and placed down some Poké Chow. Scyther saw them and ravenously began eatingn hem. The food was finally sacrfed down and huge gulp was heard. Scyther looked at Ash and nodded in respect as he was the first trainer to show kindness to him.

**"I thank you kind trainer. Finally my stomach has been relieved. May I ask to be captured by you? Your Pokémon are very strong and the sheer power of your Pikachis is very incredible and I wish to become stronger."** Ash nodded and tapped Scyther with a Friend Ball. The ball did not shook, which meant Syctyher did not show any resistance. The ball dinged which meant in the success of the capture.

He took Scyther's Pokéball and scanned it.

**Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon**

**It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly. With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one of itself. Its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Swarm and Technician**

**Nature: Serious**

**Known Moves: Leer, Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Agility, False Swipe, Bug Buzz(egg move), Night Slash(egg move), Endure(egg move), Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, Sword Dance, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Protect, X-Scissor**

**Please note that this Scyther has an odd coloring but it is still presumed shiny.**

Ash, along with his other Pokémon, gasped in surprise at the power of Scyther. Ash released Scyther, who was getting used in Pokéball, and formed an Aura Bond with him, which shocked Scyther again but gave Ash much more respect. Ash nodded and they all continued their training.

***Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab, High Noon***

Today, was just a normal day. Oak had just finished lunch when he recieved a notification on his PC.

**"Trainer Ash Ketchum, has capture three new Pokémon."**

Oak sat down and type down on the PC and saw Ash's latest capture, "Let's see, a Caterpie. Very common but it seems as though it knows Electro Web. A Pidgeotto? Very uncommon to be found in Viridian Forest. Now let's see the last one." When Oak clicked next, what he saw made him nearly have another heart attack and said nonsense again. "A Scyther?! An oddly colored one at that! Hehehehe, looks like Lady Luck is on your favor Ash, your father would be proud." Oak stood up and went to work on something else.

***Back in Viridian Forest, 2 Hours Later***

"Oh man! My Ultimate Bug Team! How could've they be defeated?!" whined a Bug Catcher. That was the 11th one he encountered and defeated. He mainly used Magikarp, and Caterpie now a Metapod. Ash was walking on a path when he sensed a presence rushing towards him. He caught the object that was swung at him and slammed the attacker on the ground, "If you wanted a challenge, only need to ask, not swing a wooden sword at people."the person laughed sheepishly and issued a 2v2 battle, which Ash agreed to.

"Prepare yourself, go Pinsir!" the Pokémon looked like a beetle with a pincer on his head, the mouth looked just like a circular saw with teeth. "I respond with this, Magikarp, let's do this!" Ash's golden fish Pokémon appeared and floppes arpund, waiting for orders. When Samurai saw Magikarp, he thought it would be an easy challenge, "This is going to be easy, Pinsir! Use Vice Grip!", "Dodge it with Bounce and use a straight on Tackle!" Pinsir charged at Magikarp with its pincers glowing. Magikrap dodged at the last second and Bounced to the sky. He used the momentum his advantage and Tackled the Pinsir in one attack. Samurai gasped that his Pokémon was defeated easily.

As Magikarp made it back to the ground, he began to grow with a bright light. His shape began to change and began to grow even bigger and longer. His form,overall, changed into a long serpentine body and tghe scales turned red. Ash gaped in awe at his Pokémon's new form. " You finally evolved into a Gyarados." The now identified Gyarados turned to Ash and licked his trainer, which made Samurai smile at the scene he was witnessing. He felt a feeling of relief as he saw Ash return the behemoth of a Pokémon. "Well Ash, that was most unexpected. Now here is my second Pokémon, Metapod, let's go!"

Out of Samurai's Pokéball came out a green pupa whose eyes looked very bored."How ironic, I am sending out the same thing. Metapod, battle stance!" and out came Ash's Metapod. "I am not like those Bug Catchers, Metpod, Tackle!", "Defensive manuevers, counter with Harden then use your Tackle!" As Samurai's Metapod hoppe, it crashed into Ash's, though instead of the target, the inflicter was the who got hurt. Ash's Metapod then charged into Samurai's and it crashed into a tree. The Metapod landed with eyes swirling, signifying that it was unconscious.

"You beat both of my Pokémon in one hit. Thanks for the battle and may we have a rewatch in the near future." said Samurai. Ash thanked him then asked if the path would lead trowards Pewter. Samurai just said yes and bid farewell to Ash.

Ash kept walking until he went up a hill and saw Pewter City in the distance. "There it is buddy, Pewter City, fhe fisr location for us to get Badge. I cannot wait, come on buddy!" Ash then ran towards the city, in hopes getting their before evening.

**Vincent: Well I am going to leave this chapter here, hope you guys enjoyed. I am not that good when writing fight scenes so sorry if you did not like it. Please vote on the poll. Also on another, if you liked this chapter. PUNCH THAT FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS! and... high fives all around, thank you guys and I'll see you all dudes, in the next chapter!(yeah, JSE)**


	6. Pewter Gym and Some Things

**Vincent: Looks like Cynthia is in the lead and Serena in a close second. I like both shippings actually. If it comes to it, I'll actually turn the pairing into a double pairing(meaning Ash x 2 lucky girls from the poll) so keep voting on the poll. Vacation is almost within my grasp but right now, I am probably writing this in the weekends or after school. Anyways, let's get right into it. Oh, wait. I forgot to mention that the Top 4 Students in Chapter 3 are allowed to hold up to 12 Pokémon, reason for why Scyther's Pokéball did not transport to Oak's lab.**

"Can you repeat that?" - Normal Speech

_"Soon, you will join the Light" - Whisperings/Thoughts_

**"I WILL DEFEAT YOU SIGMA!" - PokéDex Speech and Shouting**

_**"Orange is the name of my loyalty" - Telepathy/Time and Location**_

**"You're the boss" - PokèSpeech**

* * *

Ash had finally reached Pewter City and just checked in the Pokémon Center. He had kindly asked Nurse Joy to give his Pokémon a check up, which will be finished in about an hour, so he checked in a room and was now hving a shower. He couldn't get two certain females off of his mind, his childhood crush Serena and Champion crush Cynthia. Ever since Serena and Ash kissed back when they were kids, Ash felt feelings for Serena and they began to grew along his training, where he would write letters to her with him personally sending it to the mailbox without her knowing. She grew up into a fine young adoloscent, she still had that unique cuteness on her and Ash actually noticed the budding things called breasts on her chest.

Reasons for him having a crush on Cynthia is plain and simple. She had accomplished a lot when she was just 10 years like his father, and her body defined goddess. He would never admit it to anyone, but the other dream he had other than becoming Pokémon Master was to bed thenbeauties he had encountered, but unlike the perverts in the world, he can wait.

After showering he clothed himself first in a gray boxer then put on navy blue jeans, a red t-shirt then some socks and black sneaker boots. He placed his signature cap and fingerless gloves on therr respective places.

He went back down to the lounge to go to the PCs to look up some basic information about the Gym Leader in this city. He looked for

**"Pewter Gym Information"**

He saw name, age, short history and found what he was looking for, Pokémon List. "So for beginning trainers, he uses a Geodude and an Onix. For experienced trainers, he would use much more experienced Pokémon and an additional Machop. For advanced trainers like me, the gym leader needs to use a Graveler, Machoke and an Onix. Well that's enough, time to build my fighting team." Ash stood up and went to the lounge, waiting for his Pokémon. After a few more minutes, his name was called and saw the tray with his Pokémon.

Ash went to the counter and took his Pokéballs as Pikachu hopped on his back, the kind and cute nurse then turnednto face Ash. "Well there's nothing wrong with them, in fact they look much more healthy and strong then the average Pokémon trainers come with. Hope you enjoy you journey, Ash." Ash gave a nod and thanked the nurse. He went to a secluded training area and released his Pokémon. He decided to scan first his Gyarados, since he forgot to during his match with Samurai.

**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon**

**It appears whenever there is world conflict, burning down any place it travels through. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this POKéMON's rampages lasting a whole month. It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.**

**Sex : Male**

**Nature : Docile**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Known Moves: Tackle, Water Gun(egg move), Dragon Pulse(egg move), Crunch, Glare, Dragon Rage, Thrash, Hyper Beam, Leer, Aqua Tail, Twister, Rain Dance, Scald, Dragon Dance, Endure, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Flame Thrower, Body Slam, Flail, Dragon Dance, Roar, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Thunder Fang.**

**Please note that due to the odd coloring of this Pokémon, it is presumed Shiny.**

Ash gaped in the sheer power of his Gyarados. He had to chuckle at his Gyarados' nature, which was Docile. "Well, looks like I have a Pokémon to fight the gym. Alright guys, we're gonna fight the gym today, even though it is near evening. The Pokémon we're going to fight are Graveler, Machoke and Onix. I picked Gyarados because of Onix. Machoke, either Ralts or Pidgeotto could be picked but Pidgeotto might have a disadvantage if that Machoke knows Rock-Type moves and we haven't trained you to resist your weaknesses. So I guess that Ralts will be the 2nd Pokémon. Pretty Much all of you has a disadvantage, now I am not insulting you, but it is pretty hard to choose from all of you."

Ash looked at his Pokémon, left and right. The only one who had an advantage was Riolu, but Pikachu could probably take down they Gym's Pokémon but that would be overkill. Metapod is kind of uselss because he is still a pupa. Scyther, though high leveled, is at a double disadvantage. Ash sighed, "I've decided, Riolu will be te final one." His Pokémon seemed to understand and nodded. He returned his Pokémon and started to walk to the gym.

After a few minutes of walking around, he saw a large bulding thatbwas designed with rocks and a short statue with the Pokémon League symbol. Presuming it was the gym, he entered. He entered to see a dark field, he activated his Aura Vision and saw a signature sitting on a rocky pile. The lights then turned on, revealing the figure of a man. The man looked of Asian descent, he had brown spiky hair, wore a green shirt that was covered by a vest, beige cargo pants and orage sneakers. The man stood up and spoke, " I am Brock Harrison, the Pewter Gym Leader, also a Breeder-in training. I presume that you wish to challenge the gym?"

Ash nodded and walked to the field. A referee walked on the middle with a red flag on the left, and green flag on the right. "If you are aware, each time you enter a gym, your Trainer's License or PokéDex is scanned to decide which Pokémon team I must use, and I must use the advance team."

Ash nodded and adjusted his cap. The official then raised both of his hands, "This is an official Gym Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock Harrison. All league clauses are in effect and only the challenger may substitute, now begin!" They boty grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it to the field. "Rock and Roll Graveler!" , "May the Aura guide you, Riolu!" Riolu came in a fighting stance, and Graveler came in trying to intimidate the opponent.

Brock looked shock that this trainer had a Riolu, bit it is to be expected since he was an advancen trainer. Once more, the official raised the flags, "Riolu versus Graveler. Begin!" "Graveler start this off with a Defense Curl!" , "Riolu use Quick Attack to get closer then use Bullet Punch before it can even increase its Defense!" Riolu disappeared in a flash of white. Graveler was about tp curl up into a ball but was met with a fist that was encased in an iron like sheen. Graveler flinched and was pushed back. "Grvelee, fight throught it and use Mega Punch!" One of Graveler's fist glowed white and hit Riolu straight on the face. "Alright Graveler, follow it up with Roll Out!"Graveler then curled up into a ball and began to roll rowards to Riolu.

Ash then ordered Riolu, "Riolu! Dodge it with Detect and use Screech.!" As Riolu was about to be hit, he disappeared and appeared in the air. He let out a scream which made Graveler stop in its tracks as it covered its ears to not hear the sound. It glowed green light downward, signifying it loss of Defense.

Brock had to grit his teeth at the trainers tactics. "Don't let it deter you. Use Mega Punch again!" Graveler shook it off and ran towards Riolu who was merely standing. "Riolu, meet with it dead on and wait for my signal." Riolu nodded and was waiting for Graveler. Brock looked in confusion, why was he not ordering his Pokémon to dodge?" As the attack about to hit Riolu, Ash sent a telepathic message to Riolu.

_**"Riolu, use Counter now!"**_ Brock then finally realized why he was not ordering his Riolu. "Graveler, stop the attack!"But it was too late as Graveler hit Riolu and failed ro notice Riplu glowed white. Graveler was met with a ghostly appariotipn of his attack but doubled. The attack sent Graveler flying woth swirls for eyes. "Graveler is unable to battle. Send out your next Pokémon"

Ash ruffled Riolu's head and gave a thanks, then returned him in his Pokéball. Graveer too was returned and was thanked for his effort. Brock was surprised at this trainer. The trainers he had battled relied on advantage while this trainer used tactis. "Machoke, show them your strength!" , "Ralts, show your psychic prowess!" Out came of the Pokéballs was a navy-ish blue muscular Pokémon and a smal kid-like Pokémon that had a red horn and a blue bowlcut.

Again, Brock was surprised. A Shiny Ralts. Ralts were rare but Shiny is another discussion. The official again raised both of his hands "Ralts vs Machoke, begin!" "Machoke, start things off with Bulk Up." , "Ralts, the same but with Calm Mind and Meditate!" Machoke glowed a red-ish orange aura upward. While Ralts glowed both blue and red upward. "Machoke, catch the Ralts with a Seismic Toss!" , "Dodge it with Detect, then catch it with Psychic." Machoke ran towards Ralts but disappeared like what Riolu did. Machoke crouch rolled but was enveloped in a blue outline.

"Alright! Now slam him down hard!" Ralts moved her stubby hand down which Machoke followed. And she did it about, four times. After the continous slamming, the referee noticed thatMachoke was now unconscious and raised his flag on Brock's side "Machoke is unable to battle! Send out you final Pokémon!"

Brock looked hard at Ash as he returned Ralts and wondered what Pokémon will he send out next. Brock looked at the Pokéball in his hand and threw it to the field. "Come out old friend! Let's do this!" , "Alright Gyarados, cast your wrath!" Out both came snake-like Pokémon. One was made out of rocks, while the other was a scaly dragon serpent with one whisker on each side on its cheek.

The Pokémon of Ash made Brock and the official shiver in fear at the sight of the Gyarados. "G-g-gyarados versus Onix, begin!" "Onix! Tangle that Gyarados with Bind!" Onix shot out at Gyarados and tries to entangle it, but Gyarados had other plans. "Retaliate with Glare then hit it with Aqua Tail!" Gyarados glared hard on Onix which made it stop in its track as it was paralyzed and glowed grey downward. Onix was too petrified and was hit with a super effective move to the face. "Finish it with Dragon Pulse!" Gyarados shot out a beam surrounded by circulars objects. Onix scremed in pain and couldn't take it and fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner, which makes Ash Ketchum winner of this match!" Ash grinned and launched himself at Gyarados. Gyarados laughed at his treainer's antics and was then returned aftwre being thanked. Brock looked at the scene wit a smile. He returned Onix to his Pokéball and walked up to Ash.

"I must say Ash. You are the first in years to use tactics with sheer strength aginst me and I crumbled away and was defeated. And as proof of ypur victory, I bestow upon you the Boulder Badge." Ash grinned and took the badhe and placed it in his case. "Thanks Brock for the battle, but if you excuse me. I need to have my Pokémon be check up." , "Can I come with. I need to have my Pokémon healed after all" Ash nodded and they walked out of the gym and towards the Pokémon Center.

They boty entered in and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. They sat down in the lounge and talked for a moment. "What do you do when you're not battling trainers Brock?" , "I study on Pokémon Anatomy and Medicine. Usually I would help in the museum on trying to find fossils. Other than that, I would take care of my siblings. The truty is, I didn't want ro become a Gym Leader. In truth, I wanted to become a breeder, but I get held back because of my responsibilities and the fact that no one else can take care of my siblings. My mother had ro move elsewhere to get a job to help us nd my father never came back from his journey."

Ash nodded at the given information. "What about you Ash, what is your dream?"Ash looked at Brock then thought for a moment. "My dream huh? I want to become like my dad. To be a Pokémon Master!" _"a__nd to claim the two godesses in my mind and ravage them in the future." _ he added silenrly in his thoughts.

"Your last name is Ketchum, correct? That would make your father Red Ketchum." Ash nodded in confirmation. A few more minutes of talking about grooming, Pokémon Food, daily vitamins and food, their names were called in the nintercom by Nurse Joy.

**"Will trainers Brock Harrison and Ash Ketchum come to pick up their Pokemon?""**

They both stood up and went to the counter. They grabbed their Pokéballs and placed thwm on their trainer belrs and bid each other farewell. Ash entered the cafeteria and grabbed some Chicken Legs, a plate of rice, mashed potatoes, an iced tea and some Poké chow or Pikachu. Ash sat and began to eat in silence while Pikachu was nibbing away happily on his food.

A few minutes later! Ash finished hias food and went back to his room to rest and take a bath to release some stress. He had the hot water running up as he took of his clothes. He placed in soap as the wter began to buble. He dipped his toe in and slowly began to submerge himself in. While in the bath, Ash's mind began to wander towards his father. Where is he? Is he even alive? Or is he dead? What happened to him? After being satisfied with the bath. Ash pulled the plug and dried himself. He put on a black t-shirt and blue boxer briefs. He climbed in bed and begannto drift in lala land.

_***Dreamscape, Replica of Jin's Throne" (just imagine the stage in T6 where you fight Jin)**_

Ash looked around at the throne room. He lookwd at the window and saw a blue bright sky. This is a dream right? "You could say that Ash, but in technicality it is not."

Ash turned back to the throne and saw his teacher sitting there. "Been a while since we last talked. I just wanted to discuss your goals in the future." Ash looked confused but Zenron continued, "Are you trying to build a harem?" The word harem made Ash blush a deep crimson red and started blurting out nonsense"N-no! What made you think o-of that?!"

Zenron smirked and chuckled, "Oh come now Ash, we all know about your "innocent" thoughts about two certain people. You got good taste Ash.", "What is Xelene's opinion on this?" Again, Zenron chuckled, "Something along the line she said that it was normal for you to have such thoughts." Ash's blush deepened at Zenron's reply.

"It's alright for you to have such thoughts Ash. You are a teenager, hormones and such are acting up. Puberty had already started for you 3 years ago." Ash agreed to Zenron. The rest of their conversation was about Ash's recent battle ans captures, "A violet Scyther huh? Well, let's see if he can defeat my Scizor, Shroud." Ash laughed very nervously. Shroud is a midnight black Scizor of Zenron, it was one of Zenron top tiered Pokémon that he would usually use in battles.

"I am gonna leave now Ash and may the Aura guide you." Ash nodded and bowed as a light shone.

_***End of Dreamscape, Ash's Room in the Pokémon Center, 7:00 A.M.***_

Ash's eyes opened as he sit up straight. He looked at a window and saw it was morning. He went in the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes. He went put of the bathroom in black slacks, a white polo with a black jacket and black shoes. He gently shook Pikachu, trying to wake him up, and it worked as Pikachu yawned cutely. They both went to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

After breakfast, Ash roamed around city for a bit and decided to visit the museum.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Museum, it costs 10 Poké to enter." Ash paid the reciepent via his PokéDex and entered. He looked at the fossils displayed in the museum. He was interested in a certain fossil, it looked like the shape of an egg but bigger and it is color is somewhat orange, a certain white haired persaon saw the look and approached Ash. "You're interested in this Amber aren't you kid? I mean who wouldn't? This contains an Aerodactyl."

Ash pretty much knew about that, he learned pretty much all the names of Pokémon, reasons for using the PokéDex was just to register them and to know their moves.

The man leaned close to Ash, "I'll led you in on a little secret, if you follow me." The man started walking towards a door that says:

"AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY! DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSIONS!"

Ash decided, why not? And followed the man into the room. The room was filled with a lot of boxes, dust and some cobwebs. They both stopped to a single box that has yet to collect dust. The man touched the top of the box then opened it. The content witin revealed a few stones that had the DNA symbol and an Amber.

The màn took the stones and Amber and held them out to Ash, "Here ypu go kid." Ash was very confused. Why was this man giving him an Amber and what he could guess, Mega Stones. What's in it for him?

The man chuckled and said, "There are no trade offs kid. Just pure gifts. Go on, just take them." Ash looked at the man then at the to the man then at the items. Ash sighed and took the items from the man. "This is a once in a life time opportunity Ash Ketchum, as I thought, you did not squander it."

Ash eyes widened in shocked and looked back at the man, but only to find him gone. He looked around trying to posasibly see him, but had no such luck. With a sigh, he went out of the room very discreetly as he was not supposed to be there and decided to go back to the Pokémon Center. Unknown to Ash, the man was beside a fossil display with a smile on his face, _"For now, those will be the give aways I will give you my chosen. Until then, may you be blessed a safe journey."_ The man then disappeared without anyone noticing him.

Ash was back in his room, packing up his belongings and strapped his backpack on his back and checked out then went outside. As he was nearing the border of Pewter City, he heard someone calling him. "Hey Ash! Wait!" He turned around saw Brock, running up to him. As Brock finally reached up to Ash, he began panting, trying to regain his breath. "Ash, I want to come with you. My father was actually around the city and heard our conversation. It made him realize his mistakes and came home last night. He explained everything to us and we forgave him. He and I talked and he allowed me to finally go on a journey as a breeder. Which brings us to the question, will you allow me to come with you?"

Ash thought for a moment and looked at Brock. He can talk to his Pokémon for companipnship but will eventually make him feel lonely. From what he heard, Brock is a nice guy and like he thought, he would eventually need a human companion. "Alright, I accept. I'm gonna get lonely sooner or later." Brock grinned and held out his hand, which Ash accepted and they both clasped each other's hands. They both began to walk down the path, talking about the health of someone's Pokémon and their food.

_***Meanwhile, in Viridian Forest, 12:00 P.M**_

"You're finished, Poocheyna keep Biting that Weedle." Poochyena dis as he was told and continued to sink his teeth on the Weedle. Though the Weedle decided to retaliate and shot needles towards Poochyena which was enough to make Poochyena back off. Poochyena suddenly grimaced as the color purple shone on him.

"Tch, Poison Sting, and it already poisoned Poochy. Fight through the pain then use Fire Fang!" The color dimmed a bit and Poochyena ran towards the Hairy Bug Pokémon with fangs aflame with fire. Weedle panicked as it saw thenflame and began shooting out electric covered webs at Poocheyna, trying to catch or him down, but were all dodged gracefully by the pooch. It bit on the body on the worm as he shook his head, trying to inflict more damage on the worm as it was covered in an red-ish orange light.

The Weedle cried out in pain and was losing consciousness due to heat and pain. Though both suddenly faded as heard James ordered Poocheyna to stop. James walked rowards Weedle and began administering a device that was in the bag that the grunt gave him. A little spray bottle appeared from the device as James took it and began spraying all over Weedle's body.. The wounds on worm like Pokémon began disappearing though an odd thing started, as Weedle's skin color turned feom brown to gols.

This greatly surprised James, "Hey Meowth! I need some assistance here!" The feline was on top of a tree, trying to stay away from James's canines. He reluctantly went down from the tree. Meowth then saw the Weedle and quickly understood, James's plight. "Hey Weedle, why is it your shiny when you were just normal colored a second ago?"

Weedle began saying things in Poké Speech which made Meowth just nod, and James, confused. Finally Meowth understood and faced James, "He said that he was burnt by his old master for not evolving very quickly. Since he wasn't healed very quickly, his wounds and burns covered him, which made it liken e was a normal Pokémon. He just managed eun into a trainer who was kind enough to heal him, though it didn't heal him fully. But whatever ypou sprayed on him, finally healed him and he is very grateful for you."

Weedle quickly added sometings that Meowth needed to translatw "Oh and he said that he wants ypu to become a trainer" James ws shocked, this was once in a lifetime opportunity, a blessing in disguise. "Are you sure? I mean, the training I may put up might be brutal to you."

Again, Weedle spoke which Meowth translated "He still says he want to become your Pokémon and pledges his loyalty to you and his temmates." James kindly smiled and pulled out a Luxury Ball, he touched Weedle's head witg it and it sucked him in. The ball did not ahook as it dinged, signifying the success. James held up the ball and scanned it.

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon**

**Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies. It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats. The barb on top of its head secretes a strong poison. It uses this toxic barb to protect itself.**

**Sex: Male**

**Nature: Serious**

**Known Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Electro Web.**

**Please note that due to the odd coloring of this Pokémon, it is presumed as a Shiny.**

James nodded, pleased with the experience of his new Pokémon. He call back Poochyena into his ball and began walking towards Pewter, though before he could even reach the border, he saw someting that made his eyes bulge n surprise. swarm of Scyther, he grinned. He tossed out Houndour's Pokéball and ordered him to use Flamethrower on all of them. They Scythers began to panic as they tried to scatter but couldn't as they were quickly captured in what James called, a Prison Ball. The entire swarm was finally captured as James transported all back to HQ.

He finally reached Pewter and decided to change into civilian clothes. He then received a video transmission from his boss, which he quickly accepted. The silohuette of a man appeared "A swarm of Scyther? I am very impressed commander, continue your work. I had also sent a courier in Cerulean. Pick up your reward there. I expect more things James." , "Of course boss" The figure nooded and the transmission ended. James continued to walk and into the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Vincent: That is it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. If you do, slap that follow/favorite button and review down below, cause it motivates me a lot. Anyways! The Poll wil be extended until the half of April. Vote on the poll if you haven't, before I change my mind and choose myself. Have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**EDIT:**

**Loss - downward**

** Gain - upward**

**Attack - red-ish orange**

**Defense - green**

**Special Attack - blue**

**Special Defense - red**

**Speed - grey/gray**


	7. Trip to Mt Moon

**Vincent: Hello! And welcome back to a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy! I do not know yet if Writer's Block is creeping upon me or just my lazyness. Anyways, I closed the poll very early, because reasons and I got tired of waiting. Sorry guys, but the shipping will be Amour Shipping. I have not yet written a story with romance so bear with me. We are getting off track, enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning : Battles may or may not suck.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pokémon or anything else I may or may not reference**

**KEY WORDS:**

"Morphenomenal" - Normal Speech

**"Make those lies into the truth!" - Shouting/PokéDex Speech/Moves**

_"I destoryed and recreated the world anew" __\- Whispering/Thinking Speech_

**_"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!" - Location and Time/ Aura/ Telepathy/ Flashbacks_**

**"I need your help"**** \- Poké Speech**

* * *

_***Road to Mount Moon 10:00 AM.***_

Both Ash and Brock were staring down along with their Pokémon. Ash asked Brock to help him train some of his Pokémon. He managed to teach Riolu some of the Elemental Punch Attacks. Ralts managed to raise her accuracy. Pidgeotto can dodge and move very fast, though he had yet to reveal Scyther to Brock. Pikachu doesn't really need training, besides trying to master **Volt Tackle**.

Right now, Ash had Metapod out while Brock had Graveler. The Graveler burrowed itself into the ground. "Be careful Metapod, watch out for the **Dig** attack." Metapod looked left and right, waiting for his opponent to rise. Metapod heard shaking and quickly jumped as Graveler shot out of the ground.

Graveler use **Mud Bomb!**" Graveler spilled out multiple mud balls towards the falling pupa, who was trying his best to dodge the attack. "Metapod! Endure it with **Harden!**" The pupa covered itself in a hard covering and was it hit by the attack. Metapod landed on the ground, hurt. He suddenly glew white as his shell cracked and began to disappear as another figure appered from within. The figure flapped its wings and began to fly.

Ash smiled at his Pokémon, "Alright! You evolved into Butterfree!" Ash quickly took out his PokéDex to scan his newly evolved Pokémon

**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon**

**Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away.**

**Sex : Male**

**Ability : Compound Eyes and Tinted Lens(hidden)**

**Known Moves : Tackle, Harden, Electro Web, String Shot, Confusion, Gust, Bug Bite, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Supersonic, and Whirlwind**

Ash nodded and recalled Butterfree. Brock folowed suit as he too returned Graveler. "Thanks Brock, Metapod finally evolved." Brock nodded and said "No problem Ash" They picked up their packs and continued to venture forward. They conversed for a moment. Ash learned that Brock had two fossils, which were a Dome Fossil and an Amber. As they neared the entrance, they both heard a scream for:

**"HELP**!"

They looked at each other and nodded as they quickly ran to the sound. They arrived to see a man being attacked by Zubats. Ash quicky ordered Pikachu to disperse them, "Alright Pikachu, use **Thunder Wave**!" Pikachu let out blue wave-like electricity towards the Zubats. A few saw the attack and fled, others were not so lucky as the other as their bodies were paralyzed. Brock quickly threw a Dusk Ball to a ZubaIt, which was unusually bigger than the others. The ball hit its mark and sucked the Pokémon in. While that was hapenning, Ash helped the man back to his feet.

"Are you alright? Why did the Zubats attack you?" They learned that the man's name was Seymour, a scientist that is studying the origins of Pokémon and the relations of them to the Moon Stone. "Because they were disturbed by something or someone. Please, follow me."

They went in to the cave but Ash and Brock found it to be surprisingly bright. They saw multiple lanterns strewn about on the walls of the cave. Multiple Pokémon were running about, either confused or annoyed by something. "As you can see, someone placed lanterns on the walls of the cave. The Pokémon that live here are usually nocturnal Pokémon the lights get them confused. The Sandshrew here are getting dehydrated because of Parasects planting their mushrooms.

Ash took a look around and saw the disarray of Pokémon. Like Seymour said, Parasects are appearing around and planting muahrooms on the ground, dehydrating the Sandshrews, due to the loss of moisture. The Zubats kept flying into each other because of the blinding light. Ash saw Brock near some Sandahrews and offered them water, which they graciously accepted. Who could've done this? Why were the lanterns neccessary? What do they want here? There is nothing here but a few fossils and the Moon Sto-. Wait... The Moon Stone!

"Whoever placed these lanterns want the Moon Stone!" Seymour and Brock looked at Ash. Seymour thought for a moment, "Well, it is a very high possibility." Seymour said. Brock agreed and stood up. "Well, first of all we need to get rid of all of these lights." Ash nodded and ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to short circuit the lanters power. All of the lanterns' bulbs popped and the light disappeared a little. "Looks like not all of them were destroyed. There are two paths crossing. Brock, you and Seymour go to the left, while I go to the right." The two nodded and ran off.

Ash ran to the right and ordered Pikachu to shock every lantern it sees. As the lights disappeared, darkness began to creep back into the cave. Ash activated his Aura Vision to guide himself when he saw 5 figures in another cave. He enhanced his hearing with Aura and eavesdropped on the five.

"We still don't have luck on finding the original Moon Stone only fragments and a few fossils Proffesor."

"Tsk, I expected better from you Damson. On the hand, those fossils will prove useful. Send those back to base. Glibret, what are your findings?"

"Still none Proffesor. The readings are showing that the energy source is gettin larger, so we maybe getting closer."

"We found a bit of evolution stones and some rare Pokémon, Proffesor Lindsley"

"Good, send these back to the lab so me and Berkley can experiment on them. Report Corporal.

"Bad news sir. Someone overloaded the lanterns, our location may have been compromised. I already sent teams to investigate. Also, suitable test subject have been sent back at the lab for testing."

He cut off the rest when he heard footsteps nearing him. Thinking quickly, he used his Aura to camouflage himself amongst the surroundings. He saw a a squad with at least 10 people with flashlights searching for something. They all wore the same clothing with the Red R isignia on the chest. When Ash saw it, it made him grit his teeth.

_"I should have known Team Rocker would be behind this. I mean, who else could?"_ As the 10th one passed by, Ash deflaged and folowed them. He found the squad stop at a camp site. He hid behind a large boulder and activated his Aura Vision to see through. He saw a towering figure march toward the could only presume he was the commander.

"Sir! We saw no one snooping around. The lanterns must have been hit by the Pokémon in confusion. Also, we may have possibly sighted the Moon Stone." The commander grinned like a maniac and ordered the troops to move out but Ash intervened when he ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Some of the members got hit while others dodged. I saw the commander look at where I was located and flashed a malicious grin.

"It would seems that we have a guest. Come out boy! I know you're there. Come now, no need to be shy!" Ash gritted his teeth, "Shit! He caught me!". Ash reluctantly revealed himself from his hiding directedly looked at the commander. Ash saw the full appearance of the commander, his hair was obsidian black with violet tips covering almost his entire face, his eye was the color of blood, he had a red spiked chocker on his neck. He wore a black shirt and a long jacket that reached his legs with a red R isignia the the back. he wore black slacks and had a belt that had three Pokéballs clipped and he wore violet combat boots.

"You lost little boy? Hmph, it doesn't matter. My name is Havik and you are tresspassing!" For some reason, Ash felt he saw the commander somewhere before, he just couldn't place it where. The grunts pulled out Pokéballs and released Golbats, Arboks, Nidorinos and Nidorinas.

The grunts then ordered all of them to use **Sludge Bomb**.Barrages of purple goo gushed from the mouths of the Pokémon. Ash quickly roll dodged and pulled out two Pokéball, "Ralts! Butterfree! Disable them with **Psychic** and **Confusion**!" The two said Pokémon appeared and the Poison Type were covered in blue outlines, they were all soon knocked out. The grunts recalled their fallen Pokémon and fled to somewhere, leaving Havik alone.

Havik looked calm and walked forward with a Pokéball in hand. The Pokéball was tossed and it revealed a Mightyena. Least to say, Ash gasped in surprise. Ash recalled Ralts and Butterfree back into their respective Poké Balls and tossed out another. Havik smirked at his new opponent, "A violet Scyther. This will prove most interesting. Mightyena, **Howl** then follow it up with** Focus Energy!**" Mightyena let loose a loud Howl and began to be covered by a red-ish orange and yellow outline.

"Scyther, raise your own stats with **Sword Dance** and **Agility!**" Scyther was covered in a red-ish orange outline as well and dashed towards Mightyena with an amazing speed while covered in a grey outline.

"Match its speed with your own **Agility** and use **Crunch!**" Mightyena sped to Scyther and bit the mantis. Scyther flinched in pain at the bite and waited for an order _**"Use Fury Scissor!"**_ Scyther heard the command and both of his blades glowed blue and yellow and slashed in an X motion on Mightyena. Luckily, Mightyena was sent skidding as the bite was halt.

Havik was surprised, the Pokémon attacked without its trainer's command. Havik flashed a smirk, "This is getting interesting. Mightyena, use **Fire Fang**." Mightyena's fangs lit and crunched on Scyther's body. Scyther glowed orange as he was inflicted with a burn.

"Fight through the pain! Use **Endure** and fight back with** Bug Buzz**!" Scyther glowed orange again as a waves of orange energy flew towards Mightyena. Hit by the super effective move, Mightyena flinched again let go of Scyther again. Mightyena began to sway left and right as it was weakening.

"Scyther! Use one last attack! **Slash!**" One of Scyther's claw glowed white and slashed Mightyena, knocking out the Dark Pokémon. Havik gritted his teeth and recalled Mightyena. He was about to call another Pokémon but was interrupted when he received a message from his troops.

**"Sir! We found the Moon Stone!"** Havik nodded and turned back to Ash, "Sorry about that boy, looks like I'll have to cut our battle. Until next time" Havik threw a smoke bomb and disappeared instantly. Ash activated Aura Vision and looked around and saw Havik escaped. Gritting his teeth, Ash ran towards a location full of Aura signatures.

Unknown to Ash, Havik was watching from atop and smiled softly, _"You haven't chaged a bit Ash. I was surprised you didn't remember me. Now go and stop Rocket's operation in the name of Arceus."_ Havik then walked off into the unknown.

_**Center of Mt. Moon, the True Moon Stone Piece**_

Dozens of Rocket Grunts surrounded the Moon Stone and caged Clefairy and Clefable. Another commander was overseeing the operation. He wore a modified outfit. Instead of the normal top he wore a jacket instead. His chocolate brown hair and red eyes. This was Commander Desper, and he was pissed. Apparently, someone stumbled on their operation and defeated many grunts, decreasing their man power and his fellow commander has been defeated. Safe to say, his day was not good. The caged Pokémon were whimpering, which annoyed Desper to no end.

"Grrrr. Would you useless vermin shut up! This is just not my day!" Several grunts approached Desper and informed him of an intruder.

"Sir, we manage to get a clear visual of the intruder. It would seems that it is a kid." That just made Desper angry .That was too nice of a word. Furious, no, still too nice. He was very fucking pissed.

"Tell me something. How can a fucking kid defeat numerous grunts of Team Rocket and an Admin?! This hasn't happened since that Champion, Red, disappeared off the fucking Earth! I want whoever that kid is be brought here!"

Everyone immidiately stopped whatever they were doing to look at the commander, which made him even more pissed.

"What the fuck are you all waiting for?! An invitation?! **FIND THAT BOY NOW!**" Everyone scattered and ran off to multiple directions, off to find the intruder. Desper sat on one of the rock piles and began doing deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Desper heard his communicator beep and answered it.

"Commander! We found the boy and we are engaging him now. We have him outnumbered to- ***loud rumbling noises***. Impossible! How the heck did he defeat us a-." And the rest was static.

"Hello? Hello?! Respond you imbeciles! Tch, that kid must be good."

"Want a front up demonstration?"

Desper turned and saw a smirking teen on top of the Moon Stone and saw all the Pokémon were free from their prison and were running away. Desper gritted his teeth but then grinned sadistically, "So...you're the kids who's been messing up my operation. I am impressed, but too bad this ain't a Gym or a normal battle. You just messed with Team Rocket and you will have to pay the price but first, what's your name?"

The teen's brow raised "Why should I say my name to you? Your a Rocket Admin." Desper chuckled at the question, this kid is smarter than the others. "Where were my manners? Then let me introduce myself. My name is Desper. Now, what is yours? Unless you want me to keep calling you kid, or twer or brat."

The teen jumped down and faced Desper "Ash. My name is Ash." Desper took a look at the kid and sensed the aura of familiarity, like he had seen him before somewhere.

"Well, Ash, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You drop your Pokéwmon and walk out like nothing happened or be stubborn and try to fight me. Go on, choose.

Ash flashed a smirk and tossed two of his Pokéballs and it revealed:

"A Violet Scyther and a Riolu?! Hehehe, now I can see on how you took those grunts out, but I am nothing like them. Now let me show you my Pokémon. Magmar, Luxio, front and center!"

Out came of the oddly designed Pokéballs was the Spitfire and Spark Pokémon but both were covered in wounds and scars and their eyes were motionless,like a void as if they were but mere puppets controlled.

The appearance of the two made Ash feel two things. One was fury, only heartless idiots/monsters would be okay with this. Second one was concern, what the hell did Rocket do to them? What kind of sick experiment did they do on them? He took a look at the Desper's Pokébals, sure they were odd but somethibg about looks ver- wait. A memory then resurfaced and Ash relived it.

**_*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*_**

_**In front of Ash were various kinds of Pokéballs. Zenron cleared his throat and spoke. "Can you identify which Pokéball will I say? Pick up your choices. The Pokéballs are: Great Ball, Net Ball, Friend Ball and Cherish Ball. After that, describe their purpose. Begin."**_

_**Ash stood up and looked at the various Pokéballs. He saw a strange Pokéball which was a black and an odd pattern, he shook it off and continued to look for the designated choices. He took a blue with a red stripe Pokéball. A green-ish Pokéball ghat had a net on the top. A Pokéball with a green top decorated with four red dots slanting towards the center and a gold dot. Then final one was a pure red Pokéball.**_

_**Zenron nodded and motioned for Ash to proceed.**_

_**"Great Ball is just like a normal Pokéball but with a somewhat higher chance of capturing a Pokémon. The Net Ball has a much nore higher chance of capturing Water and Bug Types. If you successfuly capture a Pokémon with a Friend Ball, they will bond much more quickly with with finally, the Cherish Ball. It is often used for a special kind of event.**_

_**Zenron was pleased and clapped. "Very well done Ash, come and let us take a break.'" Ash nodded but then asked a question.**_

_**"What was that odd Pokéball there master? The black one to be precise." Zenron looked grim and sad. He picked up the said Pokéball and explained it to Ash.**_

**_"This, my student, is called the Dark Ball. One of my operatives found in it in an abandoned Rocket base. If anyone captures any Pokémon with this, said Pokémon's strength will be maxed out and their souls are practically lost. They become nothing but strong puppets to be controlled by the capturer. And the only way to free them is by destorying their Dark Balls. Keep in mind that it can capture anything, even Pokémon that were already captured. So be careful out there Ash."_**

**_Ash slowly soaked in the information and solemnly nodded. He gave a silent prayer for the captured Pokémon with Dark Balls._**

**_*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE END*_**

Dark Balls... Those were Dark Balls. Okay, now Ash was pissed. Pokémon are supposed to be treated equally, with tender love and care, like they were family! Desper began to feel a cold sensation as the area's temeprature began to slowly decrease. He looked at Ash and saw his eyes hardened. Ash then spoke in cold and calm voice.

"So...you used Dark Balls? Hmph, like that would do anything. Riolu** ,Bulk Up** and Scyther, **Sword Dance**." Riolu began flexing his arms as Scyther was covered in a spining red aura. They too felt their master's anger at the Rocket Admin, and he would pay dearly for abusing their bretheren.

"So you need stat raising attacks to kill me? Heheheheh, this will be easy. Magmar, **Flamethrower**. Luxio, **Thunder**!"

Magmar began inhaling and spewed out a straight line of fire at Scyther while Luxio unleashed an arc of electricity at Riolu.

_**"Riolu, dodge with Detect! Scyther use Quick Attack enhanced Agility to evade!" **_Hearing the command, Riolu disappeared when the attack just hit and reappeared above Luxio. Scyther moved so fast it was like he was using Extreme Speed.

Desper grinned like a maniac. These Pokémon know what they're doing. "Magmar keep up the **Flamethrower**! Burn that bug! Luxio, **Wild Charge**! Keep doing it until it hits!"

Magmar did not cease his attack and eventually followed Scyther's direction. Riolu jumped from rock to rock, dodging Luxio. He then flipped and landed on Magmar, he quickly jumped out of the way as Luxio hit Magmar instead of him.

Magmar ceased the Flamethrower as his body was covered in electricity. Desper was impressed, those Pokémon would be fine additions to his team. He grinned and held two Dark Balls out.

"Those Pokémon belong to me know kid. Dark Balls go!" The two went into the direction of Riolu and Scyther. Thinking quickly, Ash shot two discreet Aura Spheres at the Dark Balls, which blew them up to pieces.

Desper gritted his teeth, "You! You fucking vermin! Do you even know how much those things cost? But I don't expect a kid like you to understand. Magmar, man the fuck up and use **Fire Blast**! Luxio, **Discharge**!

With no choice at all, Magmar breathed in and let out a kanji of fire to his two opponents.. Multiple bolts of electricity came out of Luxio's body flying towards his opponents.

Ash quickly ordered "Riolu jump in front of Scyther and use **Protect**!" Riolu quickly did as he told and projected an energy bubble around him and his ally, bouncing off the attack directed at him. Desper clenched his hand, trying to supress the rising fury in him, and he is failing him.

Both Magmar and Luxio was panting very heavily at the power they outputted on their respective attacks, leaving them on their knees, vulnerable. Ash of course quickly took advantage at this and ordered softly to his Pokémon.

"Riolu, Scyther. Please put them out of their misery. **Thunder Punch** and **Slash**!" Both softly nodded to their trainers. Electricity began to gather around Riolu's fist as he lunged at Magmar with his new attack. A white glow surrounded Scyther's blade again and swung it towards Luxio. Both enslaved Pokémon cried out in pain and lost consciousness. Desper gritted his teeth and was about to return the two but the Dark Balls were hit by two Aura Spheres, causing them to disintegrate. Desper gasped in shock and looked at the Riolu, whose hand was projecting a sphere.

_"Shit! The Dark Balls are destroyed and now that Riolu knows Aura Sphere! Can things get any worse?!"_ And it did when both heard sirens blaring in the background.

**"THIS IS THE POKÉMON G-MEN ALONG WITH THE RANGERS!"** That made both Ash and Desper gasp in confusion. They expected the local police, not the G-Men or Rangers. **"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY!" **Desper gritted his teeth. He had no way of escaping excet for one, which requires some amount of pain and blood, he pulled out a strange Pocket Watch and surprisingly, a revolver. He then turned to a surprised Ash and sneered coldy:

"This wil not be the last time you see me." He then clicked the pocket watch and shot himself, mysteriously disappearing in sight. Ash got confused, why the heck did he shoot himself and where did he go? He was about to activate his A.V. but was interrupted by squads of people coming in his location. He heard someone call out his name. He turned and saw Brock and Seymour running towards him.

"Ash! Man, am I glad to see you." Ash smiled and nodded. "I'm guessing you guys called in the G-Men and Rangers?" Though to his confusion, Brock shook his head no.

"They were actually already here. They were investigating the sudden disturbance on Mt. Moon and we just happen to stumble upon them. We decided to assist them and we encountered some Rocket Grunts and did battle with them. One of their communicators beeped about a kid beating a lot of their members and then I find that the kid was apparently you. You did great Ash. You too Pikachu" Brock ruffled both Ash and Pikachu's heads, making them augh.

"Took the words right out my mouth Brock." Ash again turned and saw an imposing red-haired figure behind him. Quickly recognizing him, Ash bowed his head slightly.

"Uncle Lance! You were overseeing the operation." Lance nodded and ruffled Ash's hair. "You did good, kid. Though now, I think you might be screwed." That statement did not bode well with Ash,he was wondering what it meant.

Lance smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. " I may or may not have informed your mother on what you did." Well, Ash was definetly right on one thin, he was so screwed! Ash paced back and forth, wondering what storm was brewing in his mother. Lance comforted Ash and said, "Well,try not to think much kid. We'll take care of the rest."

Ash nodded and motioned for Brock to follow but was interupted when Clefairy started to gather around the Moon Stone. They then joined hands and bounced around the huge stone.

Ash's Pokéballs shook and it relesed all of his Pokémon with very exciting reactions.

**"Wow!"**

**"Oh my! I never thought I would see this first hand!"**

**"I know, this is the first time since Clefairy allowed humans to view their Evolution Ritual."**

**"A once in a lifetime opportunity and we are experiencing it with Ash. I have no regrets getting captured."**

**"You and me both Pidgeotto."**

While everyone else was complimenting the ritual, Scyther was just behind, standing, smiling softly at the sight, letting the event too smiled at the sight, while the rest were just staring in awe at the display they are seeing. The Clefairy then stopped as they begn to glow and change in both size and shape. They became taller and behind them were their tails getting longer, growing some spikes. The glow stopped and revealed Clefables.

One particular Clefable approached Ash. It's horn tip was green instead of brown and the whole body was a bright pink. Ash guessed that she was the Elder of the group. Ash then noticed something, within the hands of the Clefable, an unusually large chunk of the Moon Stone.

**"Thank you Chosen One for driving off the bad men from our shared home. As a token of our gratitude,we give you this Moon Stone. We hope thatyou blessed even more by Arceus."**

Ash looked at the Moon Stone very closely, he felt a very faint aura wityhin the stone, but shrugged it off and kindly took the stone and placed it amongst his other Evolution Stones. The Fairy Pokémon began dancing once more for the entertainment of the humans.

Ash then stood up and walked towards the two bused Pokémon. He looked at them with pity and concern, sighing he tossed two Luxury Balls at the two and waited for the capture to be successful. The balls dinged and Ash picked the two up. He took out his PokéDex and began typing on the buttons. The balls disappeared into the unknown, with Ash smiling sadly.

"He could help them. He already helped a lot, so why not them as well?" Ash then returned back to watch the dancing.

_***Exit of Mt. Moon/Road to Cerulean City 2:00 P.M.***_

Both Ash and Brock waved their hands at the Clefable, Clefairy, Seymour, Lance and the G-Men. Seymour decided to live amongst Mpunt Moon to bond and study the Clefairy a bit more, which Lance saw no problem in and allowed him. Now, Brock and Ash were on their way to Mount Moon when Brock posed a question.

"Do you plan on evolving your Scyther?" Ash looked at Brock and thought for a moment then came with a response. "I was planning to, but I do need someone to mock trade with to initiate the Evoution Process. I already have a Metal Coat, the only thing I am missing is someone to trade with. Brock smiled and then offered to mock trade with Ash. He explained that he too had a Metal Coat and wanted to evolve his Onix into a Steelix. Ash agreed and they would trade when they arrive at Cerulean. They passed by a sign that pointed into the direction of Cerulean City, when Ash noticed there was something written on it.

"Gary was here. Good luck Ash. Figures Gary got ahead of me. No matter, watch out Gary, cause here is Ash Ketchum!" Ash then ran to Cerulean with Brock in tow, confused on why Ash suddenly ran.

_***Somewhere near Mount Moon***_

A Houndour and Poochyena continously attack a defenseless Shiny Kakuna, who was hopping around, trying to dodge some of the attacks. Houndour then launched a **Flamethrower** at Kakuna which obviously hurt him, he then retaliated and shot multiple ** Poison Stings** at his two assailants. Tghe two canine-like Pokémon jumped, dodge ndnsped through the barrage and both of them attacked Kakuna with a newly-learned **Crunch** attack. Kakuna's shell then started to crack as a result from the attack.

The cracks began to grew bigger and longer as Kakuna glowed. Both canines let go of the Cocoon Pokémon to look at their partner evolving. Kakuna began to form into a bee like shape as he grew to sringers that act like arms and another stinger behind him. The three heard a clap of applause and turned to their owner.

"Well done! You evolved into a Beedril! Come, return, all of you. You all deserve the rest." Three beems hit the three and they returned back into their Pokéballs. The applauser was James as he clippd the balls onto his belt. He turned to a tree and shouted at it.

"Meowth! Come on, with need to get going to Cerulean!"

Shaking and the clattering of the teeth was heard within the leaves, as it revealed Meowth, still refusing to go down.

"*sigh* Why does this always happen?" James started climbing the tree and began to drag Meowth down and continued their path into Mount Moon. He saw multiple member of the G-Men, but didn't panic as he was in civilian cloting, he ventured into Mount Moon and just so hppened to stumble upon the Moon Stone Center. He stayed for a while but then immidiately left. While traversing Mt. Moon, James found some Moon Stones and grabbed them for his own purpose. He found a few common Pokémon, like the Sandshrew, Paras, Geodude, Zubats and a few Clefairy.

Looking at all directiona, makin sure that no one was looking, James threw six Prison Balls at the Clefairy and immidiately sent them back to base. James then tripped and looked art his feet and saw a lone Poké egg. The egg then started to hatch and out came a male Nidoran.. He wanted a new Poison Type ever since he gave away Koffing and this Nidoran would be perfect. The Nidoran saw him and ran near his face and began to nuzzle him.

James giggled at the antic of the newly born Pokémon and tapped one of his last two Luxury Ball on Nidoran and successfuly captured him. James released Nidoran and began making funny faces at the Pokémon,making him giggle. He decided to scan his Pokémon when he arrived at Cerulean.

* * *

**Vincent : Well that ends that chapter hope you guys liked it. Please review, I need some feedback. Also, inform me of any grammar, spelling mistakes I made in any of the chapters to fix them ASAP. Signing off, this Vincent and I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye!**

**EDIT: I removed the Cleffa and replaced her with a Male Nidoran. I can't see James with a Cleffa and I don't really know what possessed me to write it.**


	8. Arriving onto Cerulean

**Vincent: *sits in awkward silence* I really don't have any excuse, other than the fact that I write on my tablet, which I play almost every time. Yeah...I am stupid. Anyways, here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy and let's get right into it, but first! In regards to the reviews.**

* * *

**Guest : Reason James is getting strong? It will be revealed in the future!**

**G.T. 4 Galaxy Trigoon - Nope, Havik was not Zenron. He was someone else, it will be revealed on a later date.**

**WhiteEagle1985 - Interesting review here! (no sarcasm intended)**

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx - Well, actually slipped my mind. In regards of the fossil. Maybe, just maybe.**

* * *

**Key Words:**

"This show is mine, eh." - Regular Speech

"**Brace yourselves!"** **\- Shouting Speech and Pokémon Moves**

**I guide the rocket - PokéDex Speech**

_**"I am fully charged!" - Aura message**_

**"Oh my!" - PokéSpeech**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO/GAME FREAK. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS, IT IS BUT A HOBBY. I ALSO DO NOT THE GAMES I MAY OR MAY NOT REFERENCE.**

* * *

***Somewhere in an undisclosed location***

Johto Champion Lance is looking at his fellow champions for their reactions. He had just arrived a few hours ago to file his report about the operation that occured within Mt. Moon and his fellow champions just so happen to be there and they kindly asked for the report in full detail. He has almost finished indulging the champion with their request and safe to say, the champions's reactions are kind of hilarious.

Steven's jaw dropped and exclaimed "You're kidding?! How did a kid do it? Not to be on offensive and biased guy but seriously, how?!"

Alder added in his 2 cents, "I'm with Steven on this one. Not a lot of kids can do this when they just began their journey."

Diantha nodded "Agreed, though you must remember that not even thirty minutes passed and he already finished his final test."

Cynthia pouting since she never crossed with a criminal organization when she was young, "But still, to beat two Pokémon controlled by Dark Balls? His Pokémon must have a lot of skill and raw power.

Zenron, crossed arms was not even bothered by the slightest. He looked directly at Lance, but it couldn't really be determined since he was wearing a visor almost every freaking time. Lance nodded and continued.

"As of now we still don't know the reason for Team Rocket's recent activity, besides from trying to steal the Moon Stone and some Pokémon."

"They were trying to extract the power radiation within the Moon Stone. And as for the Pokémon, they were to become test subjects."

All present looked at Zenron liked Magikarp. Lance, quickly snapped out of it and asked, "And just how did you get this information? More or so, where did you get it and know it?"

Zenron calmly replied. "I have an operative within Team Rocket. I have to say, he's quite the actor. He's been working there for a least 3 years. He's an admin, which gives him the position to get any kind of info, which he relays to me."

Lance pushed further. "Are you sure that you can trust him? That he won't betray you?"

Zenron looked at Lance like he was stupid. "I trust the man with my life. I did him a few favors and I treat him like a sibling. If he wanted to kill me or stab me in the back, both figuratively and literally speaking, he would've done it already." Zenron finished and stood up to leave. Leaving the five champions in the room, contemplating.

_***Cerulean City, 2:00 P.M.***_

Ash and Brock had just arrived in Cerulean City in the Pokémon Center. They had Nurse Joy check up on their Pokémon while they decided to eat. While eating, Brock brought up mock trading to evolve their Pokémon.

"Are you sure Ash that you already want to evolve Scyther? Don't you want to teach him any moves?" Ash swallowed his food and replied to Brock.

"Pretty sure. I taught some moves he didn't already know. He is already powerful in his own level, and it will increase even further when I evolve him. Scyther is an experienced wild Pokémon. Some of his stats are close to maxing out. But I feel it would probably be better if I evolve him."

Brock nodded, seeing Ash's point and continued eating. After a few good minutes, they finished eating and patiently waited for their Pokémon in the lobby. The intercom called both their names and went to the front both kindly asked where the Trading station was and the kind nurse nodded and motioned the two to follow.

Brock and Ash picked up their respective Pokéballs and followed the kind nurse into a room with machine that had two containers.

"Please put the Pokéballs of the Pokémon you want to trade with" Brock and Ash nodded and placed down Onix's and Scyther's Pokéballs. The two Pokéballs began to get to sucked up into the machine and switched places. The Pokéballs automatically opened and released both Onix and Scyther. The two began to glow as they began to evolve into their next stages. Onix evolved into Steelix, while Scyther evolved into a Scizor and instead of the normal red color, he was a navy blue color. They then placed them back again making the Pokéballs switch again.

They picked up their Pokéballs and thanked Nurse Joy for her help. They then walked out of the building to find the Gym. While walking, Ash decided to scan Scizor's Pokéball.

**Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon**

**A Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. It flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature. It swings its eye-patterned pincers up to scare its foes. This makes it look like it has three heads.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Swarm and Technician**

**Nature: Serious**

**Known Moves: Bullet Punch, Leer, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Vacuum Wave, False Swipe, Agility, Bug Buzz(egg move), Night Slash(egg move), Endure(egg move), Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Slash, Sword Dance, Aerial Ace, Protect, X-Scissor, Protect, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Razor Wind, Iron Head,Hyper Beam, Air Slash.**

**Please note that normal Scizors are red and Shiny are green, though this Scizor is oddly colored, it is still presumed as a Shiny.**

Ash was pleased at Scizor. It was good thing he already taught it moves it could only learn as Scyther before it evolved. He decided to teach moves at a later date and he placed back the ball and hid his Dex. They walked around for a little bit and saw a huge building that had a Seel sign and the official Poké League badge, confirming it to be the Gym. Walking inside, they saw a girl behind a desk.

"Hello, I would like to challenge the Gym." The girl nodded and asked for his PokéDex and which he complied. The girl inserted the Dex into a computer and it beeped. The Dex slid out and the receptionist gave back the device to Ash.

"You are actually just in time. The girls just finished one of their shows. Just enter this door here and keep going forward until you see a door with tear droplet sign, that would be the battle area. Best of luck, mister Ketchum." The receptionist informed.

Ash nodded and followed the instructions. They saw the certain door and entered it. Three girls in bikinis were drying themselves and complimenting each other on their performance. One of them saw the duo and greeted them.

"Oh! Hey Brock, how has it been and who's this little cutie here?" said the pink head. The compliment made Ash blush and Brock laugh as he placed his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Fine as always Lily. Finally got to travel around when dad eventually came back. This is Ash, by the way. I tagged along with him after fighting me. He wants to challenge you girls, but be careful, he is no pushover." replied Brock.

The girls nodded and introduced themselves as the Sensational Sisters. The pink head is Lily. The lavender head is Violet and the blonde is Daisy. Originally, they were going to have another younger sister but their mother had a miscarriage.

Daisy asked Brock to be the referee since their's was on a day off. Brock accepted and moved to the decided to explain the rules.

"Okay Ash, to get the badge, you need to beat us all in 1v1 battle. Does that sound okay?" Ash accepted the terms and the battle started with Brock raising the flags.

"This is an official Gym Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Sensational Sisters! All League clauses are in effect! Choose your Pokémon!"

Lily was decided to go first. "Alright! Like, come on out Dewgong!"

Out came of the Pokéball was a huge seal like Pokémon. Ash grabbed one of his and threw it "If that is your choice, then hear is mine! Come out Pidgeotto!" Out came was the avian like bird.

**"****I'm ready!****"**

Brock then raised his flags again. "Pidgeotto vs Dewgong, begin!"

"Alright Dewgong, like, hit that bird with an **Aurora Beam**!" Rings of multi colored energy came out from Dewgong's mouth as it directed towards Pidgeotto.

"Evade it with **Agility** then fly up into the air." Pidgeotto sped out of the way of the attack and climbed higher in the air.

"Like, make it fall! Use **Aurora Beam **again!" And again it used the move. Pidgeotto, unfortunately, did not manage to dodge the attack as her body began to get covered by frost, due to the ice attack. She shook it off and continue to fly, much to Ash's relief.

"Confuse it! Use **Double Team **with **Agility!**" Multiple copies of Pidgeotto appeared from her body and began to circle around Dewgong like it was their prey. Ash then sent a secret order to Pidgeotto. _**"Fly up top even more but be discreet. Then prepare a Drill Peck" **_Pidgeotto nodded and flew quickly to not be seen.

"Like, get rid of them all with** Ice Beam**!" A bluish white beam began to forming Dewgong's mouth as frost begins to cover it. Dewgong then unleashed the attack and did a complete 360, erasing all the clones and to Lily's shock,the real one wasn't there.

**"Drill Peck** now!" Pidgeotto shot down like a missile towards Dewgong as it got hit with the One-hit K.O. move. Dewgong wailed in pain from tye attack and fainted. Pidgeotto flew up into the air as she began to glow white. She began to get bigger and taller. The glow disappeared, along with Pidgeotto, and there stood Pidgeot.

Brock raised his flag "Dewgong is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner, therefore, the victor of this battle is Ash Ketchum"

Ash flashed a grin and complimented his newly evolved Poké returned her Pokémon and walk out of the then took her place and readied a Pokéball.

Will you continue to use Pidgeot?", asked Violet. "Or return her and use another?" The question was answered as Ash returned Pidgeot and Pikachu jumped on one of the floating flatform.

**"Let's do this!"**

Violet nodded and released her Pokémon. " Seaking! Win me this battle!" Out of the Pokéball came a large goldfish like Pokémon named Seaking. It landed on the water and readied for battle.

Brock once more raised his flags "Pikachu vs Seaking, begin!"

"Seaking, use **Bounce**, then follow it up with **Horn Attack**!" Seaking did as he told and flopped upwards. Its horn began to glow white as it started to descend on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge with **Agility** enhanced **Quick Attack!**" Pikachu nodded and sped out of Seaking's target and jumped onto another platform.

"Hit him with a** Water Pulse"** Seaking released ring of water from his mouth and launched it towards Pikachu who had just landed on the platform. Unfortunately, it hit directly and Pikachu started to sway, signifying that he was confused. Though Ash was not worried one bit. In fact, he was smirking.

"_**Pikachu, you dealt with stronger Confuse Rays than that. Hit back with a fully charged Volt Tackle!"**_

Pikachu grinned and shook off the confusion like it was nothing and began to charge at Seaking in blinding speed, while his body began to get covered with arks of electricity.

Violet got shocked when Pikachu suddenly charged towards her Pokémon and it got rid of its confusion quickly. "Try to hinder it with **Ice Beam!**" The same beam that Dewgong conjured up appeared in Seaking's mouth and began to launch it towards Pikachu.

"Keep charging forward and dodge them!" Pikachu jumped from platform to platform, dodging all the beams of ice. Noticing that the Seaking was finally getting tired, he charged through and directly hit the big goldfish, knocking it out of consciousness.

And Brock raised his flag once more, "Seaking is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The 2nd battle goes to Ash Ketchum."

Pikachu squealed in happiness and jumped into Ash's arms who hugged his friend returned Seaking and thanked it for the then took Violet's place and smirked at Ash's direction.

"You beat the two of my sisters with surprising ease, but now, let's see if you can top this. Gyarados, come out!" And out came the Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It stared at Ash, waiting for his opponent to be released.

"I'm surprised. To have a tamed Gyarados takes a lot of skill and care to a Magikarp. I applaud you all three, but now here is mine. Scizor, ready for battle."

The odd colored shiny of Ash appeared in front of him, snapping his pincers, obviously ready to battle. Gyarados then glared at Scizor, who did not even flinch as his Attack was reduced.

**"I can sense this Gyarados's power, though it is not even near your's Ash."**

And Brock raised the flags for the second-last time. "Scizor vs Gyarados, begin!"

"Gyarados, raise your power with **Dragon Dance!**" Gyarados unleashed a mighty roar as a red misty aura with sparkles of blue electricity began to cover its body, raising its stats.

"Perhaps we should as well. Scizor use **Sword Dance!**" Swords conjured up with energy appeared and began to circle around Scizor,as his stats increased as well.

"Gyarados **Hyper Beam**!" The all too familiar orange beam started to form within Gyarados's mouth. Ash smirked, he had an advantage. The Hyper Beam is forming not very fast.

"Scizor, use **Illusion Dance!**"

Everyone got confused on the name of the move they never heard of. If Scizor had a mouth, he would have smirked. Dozens of Scizors suddenly appeared besides the original and began to circle around the Gyarados, getting it confused. **Illusion Dance** was not an actually move, it is more of a combination or improvised move if you will. It was simply **Double Team**'s illusion projections combined with **Agility's **speed. He just decided to name it.

Daisy was starting to get confused and irritated with the Scizors. She reluctantly sighed, "No choice. Gyarados fire it now!"

Gyarados was hesitant but complied anyways as it did a complete 360 to hit the copies. The attack finished and the real one did not appear. Ash smirked while the rest gaped like Magikarp. They were bamboozled.

"Scizor use **Dark X-Cut!**"

Again, the others were confuzzled. What were these moves that Ash was spouting about?

Scizor's pincers glowed violet-ish black and slashed both of them at Gyarados in a diagonal slash, forming a black x. Gyarados flinched at the attack, but finally recovered from the Hyper Beam.

"Hit it with a **Water Pulse!**" Rings of water appeared in the behemoth's mouth and launched it towards Scizor, who stood silently as it hit him. Scizor shook off the water and crossed its pincers. Daisy was disappointed that it didn't confuse him.

"Gyarados, **Dive** into the water!" Gyarados shot out into the pool, hiding from view.

Ash hid a smirk. He activated his A.V. and scanned through the pool and saw Gyarados circling the platform, that Scizor was standing on, like a Sharpedo.

"Scizor, wait for it lunge at you. Then wait for my signal." Ash calmly ordered.

Unknown to Daisy, an orange glow began to form within Scizor's pincers. A few minutes has gone by and Gyarados finally shot out of the water and tried to attack Scizor. Ash's eyes shot up and quickly ordered.

"Now! **Hyper Beam!**" Scizor opened his pincer and released the fully charged beam at Gyarados. The beam hit dead on, which caused a mini-explosion, and covering the field with smoke.

The smoke finally subsided and it showed Scizor standing with his pincers still open and Gyarados still standing, but heavily damage and was panting. Both Pokémon stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Daisy gritted her teeth "Gyarados, put a lot of effort in one **Flamethrower** attack!" An orange-ish red/yellow beam ppeared in Gyarados's mouth as it began to grow larger. After deeming it to be powerful, it launched it towards Scizor, who was not doing anything.

As the beam was about to hit, Ash ordered Scizor, " Use **Endure** with **Iron Defense!**" Scizor was covered with a metallic sheen for a second as it disappeared and was replaced with a swirling pillar of orange energy.

The attack hit its mark and caused, for some reason, steam to surround the target. It finally disappeared and showed a somewhat familiar sight; Scizor running around the platform and finally jumped into the water cooling him off.

Scizor turned to Ash and said, **"Hey, Ash! When you finally get a Fire-type, can we please train my resistance? I felt like I was melting! for Arceus' sake!"**

Ash shrugged, "Sure, why not? But for now, let's finish this battle. Use **Hyper Beam** once more! " Scizor gave a nod of gratitude and jumped back onto the platform and began to charge the attack.

Gyarados was now a sitting Ducklett, putting all his power into that one **Flametrower**. The orange beam finished gathering its energy and was launched towards the sea snake. The attack pushed it back, near the feet of its trainer. It collapsed as its eyes turned into swirls.

Brock took a look then raised his flags one last time, " Gyarados is unable to battle, Scizor is the winner. Making Ash Ketchum the winner of this Gym Battle."

Ash raised his fist in the air. He won another Gym Badge. Ash smiled softly to Scizor, who was still shivering. He raised his Pokémon's Pokéball and recalled him back.

"Thanks buddy. Now you go warm up and rest."

Ash looked up to see the three sisters walking up to him with Daisy at the middle with a cushion that had a tear drop on it.

"Well Ash, you most certainly impressed us. You have beaten us fair and square. And as such, we give you the Cascade Badge."

Ash thanked them and took the badge and added it to his Badge Case. "Alright! Another Gym down buddy and only 6 more to go!"

Suddenly, Ash felt something grasp his shoulder as he was pulled back and something touched both of his cheeks. He blushed a deep crimson, as Brock was laughing at the scene.

Violet and Lily winked at Ash as they walked into a room, leaving Daisy. She chuckled and placed a peck on Ash's cheek as well and wished him the best of luck.

Ash was still staring into somewhere as he tried to process what hell just happened! Brock, still laughing patted Ash's back as he congratulated him.

"You are so lucky! I bet someone already kissed you before." And to Brock's surprised, Ash nodded. "If she saw that, then she would've lunged at the three." Ash could only nod in agreement.

* * *

***Somewhere in Kalos***

A certain blonde haired girl was writing on a paper, answering questions on a sheet she's been reading. A feeling washed over her, as she began to clutch her pencil as it snapped in half. A worried voice came over.

"Serena, are you alright? What happened?"

Serena looked up and saw her mother looking at her with worry evident on her face. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know mom. I just felt...angry all of sudden. I feel like something or someone did something that shouldn't have done."

* * *

***Meanwhile, back in Kanto, in the Cerulean Gym***

Ash and Brock had just left when the three sisters felt a chill went down their spine all of a sudden.

"Like, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I feel like someone walked over our graves."

* * *

***Back to Ash and Brock***

Both of them were walking back to the Pokémon Center. Entering in, Brock went to the Mart section while Ash headed for the front desk. Ash gave Pidgeot and Scizor's Pokéball as Pikachu jumped onto the desk and into the tray. "Estimated time of finish would be 20 minutes at best."

Ash thanked and nodded at the nurse. He walked into the lobby and pulled out his X-Transciever. He scrolled through his contact as it stopped onto his mother's number. He ws very hesitant in calling her but he soon felt guilty of not calling her to let her know he was safe. He pressed dial as it began to rang. It rang for exactly 5 second as it was quickly accepted.

**"ASHURA AARON KETCHUM! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GONNA GO AND TRAVEL AND FIGHT TRAINERS AND GYM LEADERS BUT THEN I HEARD FROM LANCE THAT YOU INTERFERED IN TEAM ROCKET ACTIVITY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU! I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU!"**

Ash sighed as he prepared for his mother's lecture.

"I'm proud of you."

Well he was not expecting that.

"Most trainers would've ran away but you rushed and fought them. You're so reckless! Just like your father. Just promise me Ash, if you ever participate in another Team Rocket battle. Please stay safe, okay?"

Ash smiled sadly, "Of course! Anything for you mom."

"Well, I'm gonna go and hang up. Good Luck Ash-y."

Ash said his goodbye and hung up. He then dialed in Professor Oak's number. It rang for about 30 second or so until it was picked up.

"Ah, Ash. I just took a look at your page my boy and I am very impressed. You already have 4 fully evolved Pokémon, three of them, being able to be a powerhouse and one of them has a rare ability. Also, you recently won your 2nd badge, correct?"

Ash nodded and said yes. "By the way Professor, where is Gary now?"

"Gary is actually still in Cerulean. He is waiting for you because he wants to have a battle."

Ash smirked, "Alright Professor, I'm gonna let you go now, bye." Ash then hung up and hid his X-Transciever back. He sat down for a couple minutes still as his name was announced over the intercom.

Ash stood up and walk to the desk to pick up his Pokémon. A fellow trainer walked to the desk as well, though this trainer had an aura of familiarity. The kind nurse gave his Pokémon to him and he picked up their Pokéballs as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He looked to the side as he saw the trainer's face and he uttered his name: "Gary?"

Said trainer turned to Ash and flashed a smirk, "Finally finished your Gym Battle, Ash?" Ash nodded and gave each other a man hug. They talk for a moment, catching up. When Brock came back, Ash re-introduced him to Gary, since they probably already met when they battled.

Gary then grinned and posed a question "Hey Ash, how does a battle sound?" Ash turned to Gary and flashed a grin

of his own. "Sure, a four on four enough?" Gary nodded and the three went out to the back of the center's training area. Both trainers standing on each box, while Brock was standing at the sidelines, hands raised.

"This is a Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak both from Pallet Town. Trainers, when ready, send out your first Pokémon.

Gary took a ball from his belt and threw it "Nidorino, I choose you."

The evolved form of a male Nidoran appeared on the field. It was about medium and had a thin beak like mouth and a huge horn on its head.

Ash carefully weighed his options. Pikachu is out of the question, obviously it would make all battles pretty one-sided. Riolu doesn't know that much long ranged moves. Gyarados would make the poor Pokémon faint from fear. Butterfree could use status affecting moves but only **Confusion **can really damage Nidorino. Pidgeotto is like Riolu. His only two options would be Ralts or Scizor. Ralts can deal some damage to Nidorino with Psychic type moves but her being part Fairy makes that very troublesome. Scizor would be resistant to all of Nidorino's moves but he really doesn't know any moves that would be super effective. With a sigh, he chose the former

"Ralts, survey the field!" As she was forming, she let out a cute squeal and looked at the Nidorino.

Gary was surprised at Ash's Pokémon. "Where did you get this Ralts, Ash? They're found only in farther regions and that yours is shiny."

Ash shrugged, "Lady Luck is giving me a lot luck and blessings, I guess."

Brock looked at both Pokémon and raised his hands again. "Ralts vs Nidorino, begin!"

"Nidorino blind that Ralts with a **Sand Attack!**" Nidorino started to dig up some dirt and swept it to Ralts.

"Dodge it then hold it steady with **Psychic!**' Ralts jumped to the side and dodged the dirt. She completely enveloped Nidorino with a blue outline and started to lift it off the ground.

With enough height, Ash ordered Ralts, "Slam into the ground!" And she did. She kept moving her arm, up and down with the body of Nidorino following it. After 5 consecutive slams, she released Nidorino, who was still conscious, but barely.

"Barrage it with **Poison Sting!**" Nidorino spat out multiple needles towards Ralts, who let it hit her, but that would be a mistake as she began to feel the pain. She let out a week grunt as she was outlined with a purple color.

Ash frowned. Ralts isn't resistant yet to any of her weaknesses. Though she is powerful, she cannot really endure many attacks. He'll have to mend that mistake later. "Ralts,** Recover!"** Balls of energy went into Ralts as she healed some of her injuries.

"Nidorino, **Agility **to get in close, then use **Poison Jab!**" Nidorino sped towards Ralts, as one of his paws started to glow purple. Ralts then looked at Ash as he sent her an aura command, which she nodded at and covered Nidorino in a blue outline. Nidorino got confused but got attack by something, which made him faint.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Ralts is the winner. Send out your next Pokémon."

Gary called back Nidorino and plucked another Pokéball from his belt. "Fearow, let's go!* Out came the evolved form of a Spearow.

Ash was impressed, "How did you get a Fearow already?"

Gary sheepishly shrugged, "Well, it was actually the leader of a flock of Spearow. I was trying to capture a Spearow without to damage it, but all I did was irritate it. Anyways, it attracted its flock and tried to ambush me. I then attacked what I assumed was the Alpha/leader of the flock, turns out to be this Fearow that I caught."

Ash nodded, well that explains the lack of Spearow when he traversed the forest, "Ralts, return. Let's go Pidgeot!" Ash called back Ralts into her Pokéball and called his only flying type, besides Gyarados, onto the field.

Gary's jaw dropped and began spluttering nonsense, "Wha-ih!?, Ho-eh. How the heck do you have a Pidgeot already?! You should only have a Pidgeotto at the moment. Just how?"

Ash shrugged and passively said "Please see my previous statement regarding Lady Luck." Gary just shook his head as Brock raised his hands.

"Pidgeot vs Fearow, begin!"

"You never cease to amaze me Ash. Anyways, Fearow, use **Agility **then **Steel Wing!**" Fearow shot to Pidgeot as its wings glowed white, as it got covered with a metallic coat.

"Fly up higher into the air!" Pidgeot flew higher and did as instructed.

"Follow it and use **Agility** to catch up!" Fearow's wings stopped glowing as it went up to chase Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Try to deter it with **Air Cutter!**" Pidgeot flapped both of her wings in slashing manner, releasing sharp blade like energies at Fearow, who tried to dodge the incoming attack. It twisted, spun, and did a barrel roll dodging almost every attack. Well, almost every attack as it got hit by one of the **Air Cutter** on the face, causing it to almost fall.

Fearow, charge up a **Hyper Beam!**" Fearow regained altitude and the all too familiar attack began charging within Fearow's beak. 5 seconds just passed and Fearow shot the attack already.

"Dodge it, quick! And then retaliate with **Brave Bird****!**" Pidgeot quickly flew to her side and began to dive bomb down, with her suddenly being covered in blue flames.

"Charge back with **Drill Peck**!" Fearow began to ascend with his beak suddenly glowing white and longer. The two birds charged at each other, the scene shifting back and forth on the two. They then met in a clash and caused some dust, for some reason, to form. Both Ash and Gary heard something fall, and the dust subsided,showing both Pidgeot and Fearow on the ground, unconscious. Meaning that they both hit each other, with their own respective attacks.

"Both Pidgeot and Fearow are unable to battle! Choose your next Pokémon."

Ash and Gary returned their respective flying types and thanked them. Gary and Ash stared at each other as they both released their next Pokémon.

"Nidorina, let's go!"

"Scizor, defend!"

Out cam of the two Pokéballs was Scizor and the female counterpart of Nidorino. Brock looked at the two then raised his flags again.

"Scizor vs Nidorina, begin!"

Gary looked at the Scizor slack jawed. After a few moments he regained sensed and shook his head to snap put of the stupor, "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. Let's just battle."

Ash nodded, "Scizor, **Iron Defense,** then **Bullet Punch!**" Scizor's skin got covered with a metallic sheen for a second then rushed sped to Nidorina, with his pincer glowing white. The pincer connected to Nidorina, sending her skidding.

"Nidorina, there is not much we can do. Use **Double Kick!**" Nidorina began running towards Scizor, who stood calmly. Nidorina's hind paws grew white as she quickly did a 180 and to kick Scizor, but Scizor side stepped and caused Nidorina to miss.

"Hit her with** Black Bullet Claw!**" This time both of Scizor'spincers glowed a ghastly shade of black and swung it both at Nidorina, whi h weakened her further. "Now end it with **Hyper Beam!**" The orange beam appeared within Scizor's pincers and he shot it at the female Poison Pin Pokemon, making her faint this time.

Brock looked, making sure if she really fainted and then raised hia flag "Nidoina is unable to battle, Scizor is the winner. Trainer, choose your final Pokémon."

Gary recalled back Nidorino and, to his confusion, saw Ash recalling Scizor back into his Pokéball. Gary shrugged then released his Pokémon. "Wartortle, win this for me!"

And the evolved form of Squirtle appeared and landed on the field, ready and waiting for his opponent. Ash looked at his shoulder, which Pikachu was standing on, and nodded. His partner nodded as well and jumped onto the field.

**"****Prepare yourself you medium sized turtle soup ingredient because you're about to feel the shock of my thunda!****" **Pikachu intimidated his opponent, well, more like tried to. Ash then sent a message to Pikachu via aura.

_**"Lessen the voltage of your attacks Pikachu. Don't show off."**_ With a pout, Pikachu agreed and readied for battle.

"Pikachu vs Wartortle, begin!"

"Wartortle, we may have the disadvantage but don't let that deter you. Give it all you got, ok?" Wartorle nodded and pumped his arms. "That's the spirit, now, use **Aqua Jet!**" Wartortle covered himself in water and sped off like a bullet towards Pikachu.

"Meet it head on with **Volt Tackle!**" Pikachu then covered himself with arks of electricity and began running towards the bulleting turtle. Their attack met head on and caused another mini-explosions. Logic, where are you right now?

The mini-explosion passed and showed Pikachu glaring at a stunned Wartortle. Gary quickly ordered, "Retreat into your shell with **Withdraw** then use **Aqua Ring.**" Wartortle's appendages slipped into the shell as rings of water covered him.

Ash crossed his arms, "The waiting game, eh? Well, then, let's increase our output. Pikachu keep using **Charge.**" Pikachu smirked evilly then covered himself in an orb of electricity.

Minutes has passed and Pikachu is still using **Charge**, and Wartortle is still in his shell. Finally, Ash grinned and ordered Pikachu, "Use **Thunder** and aim it at te hole." Pikachu then grinned himself and let out a huge arc of electricity towards the obvious hole in Wartortle's shell. The pained scream and buzzing of electricity could be heard in the shell. After Ash told Pikachu to stop, all waited in anticipation of the result. To their surprise, Wartortle's appendages popped out and he stood, albeit very injured, charred and panting heavily. Seeing his Pokémon in this state made Gary sigh and said "I forfeit"

Brock nodded "Gary Oak has forfeited, making Ash Ketchum the winner." Gary walked towards his Pokémon, who frowned after seeing his master's face. "Don't worry Wartortle, I'm not is just the better trainer. We'll need to just train more." Wartortle perked up at this and hugged his trainer.

Ash then went to Gary, rubbing his head sheepishly "Well, that kind of went one-sided." Gary shrugged then clasped Ash's hands. "Hey, I understand. If you already forgot, that Pikachu took out some of gramps's Pokémon." Ash nodded then started to laugh. Gary soon followed, along with Brock.

****1 hour later****

Gary waved towards Ash and Brock, who waved back, as he departed for another Gym. Ash and Brock stopped waving and began trekking. "So, were off to now, Ash?" Ash looked at Brock and thought for a moment and then replied. "I want to visit a friend first, then we'll head for Vermillion." Brock nodded as they continued on. They walked up to a bridge and began crossing when someone walked up in front of them.

"Hold up! I challenge you to a battle!"

"And me!"

"I as well!"

Multiple trainers appeared from behind the first challenger as the all began to want to battle them. Ash looked sheepishly at Brock and said "A little help Brock?"

Brock just smiled and shrugged, "I haven't battled in a while, so why not?" Ash beamed and thanked Brock. A boy went first and released a Sandshrew. Ash adjusted his cap then plucked one of his Pokéball and threw it to the middle. Everything then started to slow down all of a sudden as the scene was paused.

* * *

**Vincent: That's that, hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me in the reviews below if I made any mistakes (wheter they be grammatical or wrong info). Please tell me if the battle was ok or not, so I can change it if it wasn't. Also, please review which Pokémon you want Ash to capture. Anyways, I am Vincent and I 'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Trekking to Bill's and Serena Starts

***sans the skeleton walks in the room***

**sans: hey. vincent is a bit occupied right now with us.**

***the scene shifts to Vincent playing Undertale and is fighting Undyne the Undying and is failing miserably"**

**Vincent: Damn it Undyne! I spared you last time and had paired you up with Alphys! The least you can do is let me kill you!**

**sans: yeah, i think he wants to have a bad time. oh well, at least I can play a skeleton's favorite instrument, the tromBONE! *takes out said instrument and starts to play it***

***Papyrus can be heard shouting from the other room***

**Papyrus: SANS! STOP PLAYING THAT INCIDENTAL MUSIC AND PUNS! OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!**

**sans: undyne's pretty busy right now and besides, you can't fight me because you don't have the guts. **

**Papyrus: SANS! I REQUEST OF YOU TO STOP!**

**sans: stop? sorry but i got a ton more, a skele-TON.**

**Papyrus: OH COME ON! THAT WASN'T EVEN HUMOROUS!**

**sans: don't you mean, humerus?**

**Papyrus: I GIVE UP!**

**sans: well, that was that. oh well, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Key Words

"Stay Determined" - Normal Speech

**"I, the great Papyrus!" - Loud Speech and Pokémon Moves/PokéDex**

**"do you like anime?" - Poké Speech**

* * *

After the nth battle, Ash and Brock were still battling. Ash's opponent had a Ratatta, while he had Butterfree out. Brock's opponent had Beedrill, while Brock had Machoke. The screen then focuses on Brock's match.

"Beedrill, use **Twineedle!**" Beedrill's stingers glowed white white as needle like projectile shot towards Machoke.

Brock then ordered Machoke, "Shoot through forward it then attack it with **Fire Punch.**" Machoke rushed forward, shrugging off the attack like it was nothing, his fist was then engulfed in a burst of flame as he punched said flaming fist on to the bee.

Beedrill flopped down onto the ground, slight charred and nameless trainer returned Beedrill and thanked Brock for the battle. Brock released a long sigh of relief after battling dozens of trainer straight. He looked to his side as Ash's battle was still on.

"Grab a hold of that Ratatta with **Confusion!**" The rushing Ratatta was then covered in a blue outline, making him levitate. Ash grinned then ordered once more, "Now slam into the ground."

The Ratatta then fell hard onto the dirt, his eyes swirling. Ash let out a sigh as well. The trainer recalled his fallen Pokémon as Brock was walking towards Ash. Ash turned to the trainer and gave his thanks for the battle.

The trainer then said, "Man you're good, maybe you should battle AJ." This caught Ash and Brock's interest. The trainer continued, "AJ is this trainer who runs a small gym. He is a savage and advanced X-trainer. If you're interested, his gym is just up ahead. Anyways, good luck."

"An advanced X-trainer, huh? Well, you mind Brock if we check this out first?" Ash posed. Brock shrugged, "It's okay, I mean I am just tagging along." They then continued on and saw the gym. They went inside and a took a look around.

"This is impressive and it's not even an official gym." Brock complimented.

"Who goes there?!" Brock and Ash turned and saw a dark-green haired boy behind them. "Are you AJ?" The person nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, I'll be right when I say you want to battle?" Ash nodded, which made AJ grin. "Alright, this will be my 100th win." AJ then pointed to a gum sign that had 99 on the left and 0 on the right, indicating that he had 99 wins and no losses. AJ then brought Ash to his battlefield.

AJ twirled a Pokéball in his finger and released the Pokémon in it, "Sandshrew, come out!" A mouse-like Pokémon appeared on the flied. Ash noticed something peculiar about the Sandshrew, he just couldn't place it. He responded with, "Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

AJ, looked on for a moment then started to chuckle, "Wow! What a stupid rookie mistake! Hey, not my mistake, but whatever. Sandshrew,** Sand Attack!**" Sandshrew slapped dirt from the ground to Pikachu,who dodged it nimbly.

"Retaliate with **Quick Attack!**" Pikachu charged towards Sandshrew and the attack hit, making the target skidding.

AJ then commanded, "Form into a ball and charge inwith **Rollout!**" Sandshrew then curled himself up into a ball and began rolling towards Pikachu.

"Disrupt that **Rollout** with **Iron Tail!**" Pikachu's tailed glowed white and he spun and slashed it downwards on Sandshrew, who stopped his attack.

This made AJ grit his teeth, "Go and rest for a moment with **Dig!**" Sandshrew started digging into the ground hid himself from prying eyes, but there is one problem that AJ and Sandshrew didn't know, Ash was an Aura Guardian.

Ash scanned the field and saw Sandshrew burrowing up slowly a slightly away from Pikachu. Ash then said, "Keep an eye out Pikachu, he keep pop out of everywhere. _**He is of southwest from your yourself and a Hidden Power."**_ Pikachu nodded and acted to look around. A few seconds more, Sandshrew popped out of the ground and Pikachu shot of balls of energy towards Sandshrew. Said balls changed into snowball-like spheres and hit Sandshrew, which made him flinch from the super effective move.

AJ eyes widened, it was certainly impossible that Pikachu knew where Sandshrew was coming, but, how did he know where he ws located. Oh, if only you knew.

"Pikachu, one last hit, use **Iron Tail** again!" Pikachu redid the attack and swung it to Sandshrew who was sent flying towards his trainer's feet. The gum sign on the right then changed as the zero turned into a one. AJ fell to his knees in shock, "I-I lost?" He never lost, but right now, he did. AJ looked at Sandshrew who was whimpering in pain. His face suddenly contorted into anger, this fur ball costed him his win!

His anger flew as he started to kick the nearing unconscious Pokémon. This made Ash, Pikachu and Brock gasp in horror.

"You good for nothing thrash! You oversized rat! Useless waste of space! Because of you we lost!" AJ then cracked out a whip, "because of that, you'll get a tougher regime and no dinner for later!" AJ then started to crack his whip onto the defenseless Sand-type.

Ash finally saw red and ran towards the oblivious abuser,as his hand started to glow a ghastly shade of violet. He shot his fist into AJ's face, which made him skid across the field. AJ winced in pain, as he held his cheek, which started to bruise. AJ looked up and saw Ash looking at him with cold and emotionless eyes.

AJ stared in confusion as Ash grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. AJ got angry, "You! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Ash, once again looked at AJ with his eyes void of emotion.

"I am Ashura Aaron Ketchum, son of Pokémon Master Red Ketchum and apprentice of World Reknowned Professor, Samuel Oak. And you, just fucked up." Both Brock and Pikachu gasped in surprise, this was the first time they heard Ash curse.

AJ shrank in fear, in a situation he can't possibly get out of. If this guy was speaking the truth, then is royally fucked. Ash saw the fear within AJ's eyes and smirked, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not reporting you to Professor Oak." AJ sighed in relief, but Ash continued, "but I am reporting you to someone else." AJ felt fear once more but also confusion.

Ash then punched AJ in the gut, then back handed him to the wall, which caused him, for some reason to black out. Ash released his grip on the abuser and whipped out his X-Transciever and dialed out a number. When the other line picked up, Ash quickly spoke, "Hey, no time for pleasantries. I have an abuser in my location. I'd like you to pick him up. The Pokémon? I'll take them to heal them and release them if wanted."Ash then hung up as Brock was literally confused. Who did Ash call?

Minutes later, a cloaked figure appeared from nowhere and picked up the unconscious body of AJ. The figure looked at Ash for a moment and nodded. The figure then disappeared just like how he appeared . Ash then looked at Brock, the emotion back in his eyes. "Looks like I have some explaining to do."

Brock nodded but then remembered the Sandshrew. Brock and Ash quickly ran up to the still unconscious Pokémon. Brock pulled out multiple medical supplies and began applying them onto the Sandshrew. The wounds started to lessen but some visible scars are still there. Ash then placed both of his hands on the body of the Sandshrew as he began to heal the Pokémon. The much more bigger wounds started to close and heal up, while the scars started to fade into almost non-existant.

After the healing process, the Sandshrew blinked it eyes as it started to stand up. Sandshrew looked into Ash and Brock's eyes as it thanked them. Though Brock didn't understand, Ash did.

**"****Thank you kind strangers. That man has been tormenting us for 5 years. There are more of my friend in the back that are in need of healing. Please, you must help them.****"** Sandshrew requested.

Ash nodded and motioned for Sandshrew to lead them. Sandshrew lead them into a back room that show cased an injured Butterfree, and Beedrill carrying weights while flying through burning hoops and three Ratata with strapped weights running laps that looked like they were going to pass out in any moment. Though they were abused, Ash had to admit that this kind of training a good one. Building up the endurance and resistance of Pokémon. The five stopped their actions as they saw two unfamiliar figures walk in. Sandshrew walked up towards them and explained the situation.

**"****Everyone, stop what you're doing! These kind people will help you heal. They also stopped our abuser. He can torment us no more!"** announced Sandshrew.

The training Pokémon looked at each other until they all nodded. Ash and Brock removed their weights carefully and healed them in their own way. After healing them, Brock set out bowls filled with Pokéchow. All Pokémon's mouth watered at the sight as they jumped separate bowls. They quickly devoured the food that they were given, except for Sandshrew, who seemed as if looking for something. Ash noticed this and approached the Sand Mouse.

"Hey, Sandshrew. What's the matter? Who are you looking for?" asked Ash.

Sandshrew quickly replied, **"****Eevee! Our tormentor had another captive! My friend, Eevee! I haven't seen him in almost 6 months! I am very worried for him.****"**

Ash nodded and activated his Aura Vision and scanned the whole building until he stopped on a life signature that seemed almost faint. Ash rushed into the area and broke down the door and saw an Eevee, a shiny one at that! It was covered in scars and looked very thin. Ash almost couldn't hear it breath. Brock finally caught up and saw the horrific sight.

Ash carefully scooped the Pokémon up and attempted to heal it. Key word was _attempted_. Ash couldn't transfer much aura into the Eevee and asked for Brock to spray her with Potions. Brock quickly complied and began administering the medicine and it did nothing. Ash gritted his teeth and whipped out his X-Transciever once more and dialed someone. The cloaked figure once more appeared and saw the Eevee. He took the abused Pokémon and disappeared back.

Ash saw Brock worry "Don't worry Brock. That guy is as good as Professor Oak. Right now, we need to take care of these Pokémon, then I'll explain everything." Brock nodded and looked at the remaining six Pokémon.

The three Ratata and Butterfree decided to go back into the wild while Beedrill and Sandshrew went with Ash. After all that, Ash and Brock left the building and continued to trek on.

Ash looked at Brock, who was very worried, "You're wondering what that light was, right?" Brock nodded. Ash sighed and took a deep breath.

"It was Aura. My father's family line were all Aura Guardians. I inherited the ability to wield it. That cloaked figure who disappeared and reappeared? That was my teacher. He trained me for nearly 9 years. Right now, things that I could do are:

Aura Vision, I can see anything that has Aura in it and it acts somewhat like Thermal or Night Vision. I can also understand a Pokémon's speech. I can levitate things. I can transfer energy into another being. I can shoot out Aura Spheres, create walls/shield, etc. I can even manifest a weapon made of Aura. I still have many abilities that are locked away. You're wondering now why I can do all this?"

Brock replied, "I mean, yeah. You're an average Pokémon trainer. Well, not really average, but you're just like any other trainer, capturing and battling Pokémon. What makes you so special? No offense, by the way."

"None taken. Supposedly, a prophecy foretold that many events will occur in which that the Chosen One will interfere. The Chosen One is a human chosen by Arceus himself to enforce his will and to spread the kindness to all tainted beings. How would you know if someone is the Chosen One? Simple, he/she must have a great bond with their Pokémon, he/she can understand them, he/she can wield Aura."

Brock then interjected, "But Ash, these description you said all resemble you. Wait, does that mean? You're-"

"Yes Brock, I am the Chosen One. The moment my journey began, I started my role as Arceus' Chosen One. Brock, I have a question for you: Will you stay with me?"

Brock asked, "What do you mean Ash?" Ash looked at Brock and sighed, "With my role as the Chosen One, I will encounter many dangers and life-threatening events. I don't want to bear the guilt in my conscience that an unwillingly soul died because of following me. So I ask you, will continue your journey with me? Or leave?"

Brock looked conflicted. Ash was giving him a choice, but which should he pick. Brock sighed and smiled softly at Ash, "I'll stay with you Ash. Right now, you're like my little brother even though we've known each other for a couple of days. I'll help you with any problem that I can help with."

Ash smiled and thanked Brock. They continued to trek on towards Ash's acquaintance.

* * *

***In Cerulean City***

James just arrived in Cerulean and is now in the Pokémon Center, after a long trek in Mt. Moon, he really needed a rest. After washing up and eating, James was approached by a female trainer. From what James could see, she looked about like she was 20. The trainer then spoke in a whisper.

"_Are you Commander James Clyde?"_ James nodded and the girl took out a package and handed it over to him.

_"The boss expects much more things about you sir." _And with that, the trainer left the Center. James looked at the package warily and opted to open it in a much more private area. He then returned to his room, where he saw Meowth lying on the bed. Meowth noticed the door open and saw James.

"What is that?" James held it out and placed it on the bed.

"The package that the boss said he would give me here." James then opened it and saw a box and chip. James picked up the chip and saw that he can insert in, what he now dubbed, the Wrist Rocket. He placed in the chip and the Wrist Rocket suddenly beeped.

**"New features has been installed in the device. Enjoy."** James felt giddy. He decided to play with the watch later, for now he needed to sleep. He plopped in the bed and began to drift into dream land.

* * *

***In the Kalos Region, more specifically in Vaniville Town***

Here in Vaniville Town, much more specifically was in Professor Sycamore's Lab, was a young girl, patiently waiting for the Professor. And this young girl's name is Serena. Yes, that Serena. You know, the one that kissed Ash in that one flashback.

When she and her mother moved into Kalos, her mother started to try and groom her into becoming a Rhyhorn rider, which is something she doesn't like and it was also the reason she and her mother had to move. Every day she would continue to train and fail miserably. But when she finally summoned enough courage to tell her mother that she didn't want to be a Rhyhorn rider, her mother just smiled and said "Well, I knew it was coming. I'll support all through the way Serena."

After she and her mother discussed about her life, she decided to become a trainer. So she studied in Professor Sycamore's lab. She helped around the lab and in her mother's ranch. Five years later, she took the Final Exam and right now, she is waiting for her test results.

Serena shifted uncontrollably on her seat, nervous about her score. "This is so nerv-wracking. What if I fail? What if I have to repeat?!" Serena began to splutter random nonsense as all the negative possibilities rushed into her head. Her mother, who was beside her, sighed and rubbed Serena's back and said comforting words.

"Calm down Serena. Don't think of the negative nor the positive. Just stay neutral honey. Anyway, isn't there a saying that Ash used to say to you? What was it? Never give up?"

Serena smiled. That was what Ash said when she rescued her. Before she could reminiscence, Professor Sycamore arrived with a sheet of paper in his hand. Sycamore turned to Serena and spoke

"Well Serena, here are the results. And I am very emotional to say..." A dramatic pause occurred as Serena began to feel dread. Every second that pass, fear began to fill her up, but was confused as why Professor Sycamore was smiling.

"That you passed!" Professor Sycamore showed the test that Serena achieved at least 92%, which greatly relieved her. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she plopped back down on her chair. Serena's mother began to congratulate her daughter on her success.

"Well Serena, looks like you're gonna meet Ash soon." Professor Sycamore motioned for Serena to follow. Serena's mom bid farewell to prepare Serena's traveling pack. Serena and Prof. Sycamore walked in front of a giant incubator with three Pokéballs that had the symbol of Fire, Water and Grass.

Professor Sycamore then plucked all three and released all three starters. First one is a yellow fox with tufts of dark orange hair, second one is a blue frogs that had bubble-like objects around its neck and on its nose, and a green bipedal mammalian with a green shell like hoodie on its back. Professor Sycamore then gave Serena a Pokédex. The Pokedex was a rectangular shape and it had a split symbol of a black and red Pokéball at both the top and bottom and a glass screen.

"Here is your Pokédex Serena and here are your choice: First up is Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Next is Froakie,Bubble Frog Pokémon and then we have Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Take in your time in choosing, there is no rush."

Serena looked at the three Pokémon and noticed that only Fennekin seems to be the only one looking at her. Froakie inspected her for one second then turned his back to her. And Chespin seemed curious about everything it except her. Finally making up her mind, Serena spoke.

"I've decided that Fennekin is my starter." Fennekin wiggled its tail and jumped into Serena's arms. Froakie did not show any emotion and Chespin was confused on what was going on. Prof. Sycamore then returned the other two and gave Serena the Pokéball for Fennekin and a bag.

"Here is Fennekin's Pokéball and the reward bag. Since your the only one who took the test, you get the Top 1 bag, but there a few items in there that I wasn't able to provide, but I am sure you won't need it yet. Also, your Pokédex is in National Mode, so you can scan any Pokémon from any region."

Serena smiled then thanked the Professor, but then an aide of Professor Sycamore came rushing in, "Professor, the Pancham is back."

Professor Sycamore groaned and ran his finger in his hair, "Again? This has been the 4th time this week!"

Serena tilted her head in confusion. Professor Sycamore saw it and decided ro explain. "A wild Pancham would sometimes randomly appear and steal something from the lab. The weird thing is that it only steal accessories, not any foods or priceless objects. I try to make it go away but it just keeps on coming back. I don't what to do."

Serena then suggested an idea, "Maybe I can capture it?"

Professor Sycamore replied, "Well, you can try. Come, I'll show you where it is."

Serena and Professor Sycamore entered a room and saw a panda like Pokémon snatching accessories like glasses, jewelry and mirrors. Serena got a serious look on her face and walked in front of the Pancham.

"Pancham, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, If I win, you'll return everything you stole and you become my Pokémon but if I lose, I'll let you go." The Pancham nodded and got ready into a battle stance. Serena then quickly scanned Fennekin to know her moves

**Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon.**

**As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Blaze and Magician(hidden)**

**Nature: Docile**

**Known Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Iron Tail, Psychic,Heat Wave(egg move) and Hypnosis(egg move)**

Serena got confused when she saw both Iron Tail and Psychic. She just shrugged, thinking it was probably taught by tutoring it or giving it a TM. The Pancham then immediately ran as its hand started to glow as it punched Fennekin.

"Oh no! Fennekin, quick! **Psybeam!**" A multi colored beam shot out from Fennekin's mouth as it hit Pancham.

The Pancham quickly recovered as it grabbed Fennekin and threw her to the other side of the room.

Serena gasped, "That was **Strom Throw! **Fennekin, use **Fire Spin** and trap it!" Fennekin then spat out a tornado of blaze and quickly trapped Pancham. From inside the vortex of blaze, Pancham started to glow red.

Serena narrowed her eyes as she saw the faint red glow "Fennekin, ready a **Hypnosis.**" Fennekin nodded and waited for her opponent. The vortex finally ceased but was surprised, to say the least, that only a hole remained.

Pancham quickly popped out and tackled Fennekin to the ground as one of its paws crackled with electricity.

"Oh no! **Thunder Punch! **Fennekin, quick! **Psychic!**" Fennekin's eyes glowed blue as she quickly separated herself with Pancham. With a smirk, she slammed the panda onto ground. It did not give up as it stood up and ran towards Fennekin with its right paw covered with swirling energy.

"That's **Drain Punch!** Quick, Fennekin, use **Hypnosis**!" But the punch hit before Fennekin could initiate the attack. Pancham looked less wounded and one if its little claws turned white and lengthen in to the size of a blade as it slashed it to Fennekin.

Fennekin stumbler backward as it stood back up, panting. Pancham started running again with its paw crackling once more with electricity. Serena then thought of something and said

"Hold it still quick with **Psychic** then use **Hypnosis!**" Fennekin eyes glowed blue again as it held Pancham in place. Fennekin's ears then, for some reason, started to twitch as it went from left to right, like a metronome. Pancham xouldn't keep its eyes from looking as its eyes followed the direction of the ears as it succumbed to the hypnosis.

Serena smiled as she took out one of her Luxury Balls and threw it at the sleeping Pokémon. The Pokéball barely shook as the target was sleeping. The ball finally dinged as Serena picked it up. She turned as she heard clapping. She saw Professor Sycamore clapping.

"Nice job Serena, for a first Pokémon battle" Sycamore took a look at the room "and don't worry about this. We were planning on renovating this room anyways. Why don't we heal up the Pancham and ask it a few questions?"

***Timeskip, just about a few minutes***

Serena looked at the Pokéball and released the Pancham. Said Pokémon looked around and saw Serena and Professor looking at it. Serena decided to ask first.

"Hi Pancham, we just want to know why you're stealing accessories from the lab."

"Cham, Pan Pan, Champan!" Serena and Professor Sycamore facepalmed, as they forgot that they can't understand Pokémon. Professor Sycamore's face lit up as he went to pick up a collar on his desk. He placed said collar on the Pancham's neck.

"Alright, now talk"

"**Wat r u toking abowt? Weyt a miñet! Y m I speekeeng layk dis?!"**

Professor Sycamore grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I was working on a prototype translator speech for Pokémon. But it looks like it still needs some work. But, what we need to know is why were you stealing accessories from my lab? It is impossible for you to be owned by a trainer as you were capture in a Pokéball."

**"****I actwowally alweys wanted two eempres peepol. End I tat dis waz da bes wey. Aym sawrree four dat. Ayll reeturn evereetind I stowl.****"**

Pancham's head dropped down in shame, but quickly lit up as Serena began scratching his chin. Serena pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Pancham. It looked at the sunglasses then finally took it and place it on his head. Pancham then showed them the area where he took the stolen items.

Professor Sycamore then thanked Serena for her help and told her good luck and sent her away. Serena then went back to her house and saw her mom holding up her traveling pack.

"Here you go honey. Though, I'd probably double check if everything is in your pack. I'll miss you honey." Serena's mom hugged her daughter tightly and started to cry. Serena couldn't help but hug back and cry as well.

After letting out their good byes, Serena went in her room and decided to check for anything else she wanted to bring with eyes locked onto a box with the words **Kanto Memories** on the side. She picked up the lid and took out a lone napkin and carefully placed it in her pack. She smiled softly as she remembered the many memories before she moved here to Kalos, mostly about Ash.

After looking around some more, Serena went back outside and was surprised to see a Pokéball in her mother's hand and as well as a ferry ticket. "You're not going by airport actually, I entered your name in a raffle and you won. The prize is a luxury ticket for St. Anne's"

Serena gasped and did a very splendid impression of a Magikarp. St. Anne's?! It's one of the most expensive yet luxurious fairies to die on. And she got one ticket via a raffle?! But now the question is what is inside the Pokéball.

Grace handed the Pokéball to her daughter's hand. "I want you to be safe Serena, so that is why I am giving you one of my Rhyhorns. Particularly it is the one you bonded the most. I wish you good luck Serena. I'll miss you greatly."

And wit one final hug, Serena headed for the docks. While she walked, she decided to scan Pancham.

**Pancham, the Playful Pokémon**

**It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Iron Fist and Scrappy(hidden)**

**Nature: Bashful**

**Known Moves: Leer,Tackle, Arm Thrust, Work Up, Karate Chop, Comet Punch, Slash, Storm Throw(egg move), Foul Play(egg move), Drain Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, and Dig.**

Serena smiled softly at her newly caught Pokémon. He was very powerful already. But was he previously trained by a trainer? Serena's thought was interrupted as the intercom blared loudly

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! THE S.S. ANNE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR UNOVA AND INTO KANTO! ALL TICKET HOLDERS PLEASE BOARD THE CRUISE NOW!"**

Serena's eyes widened as she heard the announcement. She quickly returned her two Pokémon and rushed for the cruise. With seconds to spare, she arrived at the entrance as they were about to leave.

"Wait! There is still one more!" The sailor noticed Serena and left the entrance open. Serena showed her ticket as the sailor smiled.

"You have a luxurious room? You must be very lucky, and we were just about to leave. Come, board the boat." Serena beamed as she walked up.

The entrance closed as the boat's horn flared as it started to sail to its destination. After being directed to the location of her room, Serena opened up the door and gasped loudly. The room looked like the room of a rich man's daughter!

Serena released both of her Pokémon. The two looked around and gawked at the room. "You guys rest up. We are gonna reach Kanto in about a day. I'm gonna look around for a moment, then we'll go for dinner."

The two nodded as they both plopped onto the very comfy queen size bed. Serena went out the door as she walked around a bit. The boat had a lot of stores from multiple regions, a battle field for trainers and some game rooms. Serena took out the bag that Professor Sycamore gave her as she leaned next to the railing. She sorted thought the object and found that she didn't have a rod. She frowned slightly, she planned to capture a Water type but it looks like she doesn't have a Rod.

"Excuse me miss"

Serena turned to her left and saw a well-aged man. Pretty much everything about him was white. His hair was the color of snow, he wore a white robe-like coat. He wore white jeans and white boots. The only thing that wasn't white on him was his sunglasses, black bodysuit and golden necklace.

"It would seems that your sad at something. Tell me, what is it about?"

Serena replied, "Well, I just started my journey and I found out that I didn't have a Rod in the prize bag my regional Professor gave me and I really wanted a Water type."

The man then smiled and handed out something to Serena. She looked at it closely and it was Super Rod. She gasped as the man just placed it in her hands.

"I really have no use it for it, I am not on a journey and so I thought it would be better to just give it to someone else."

Serena looked at the rod and smiled. She turned back to her left and was about to thank the man but gasped as the man disappeared. She looked in all directions but saw that the man wasn't there. Shrugging, Serena and threw the reel in the water, silently thanking the man for the rod.

Unknown to her, said man was standing on top of the very top of the cruise, looking at her with watchful eyes.

_"My Chosen's mate starts to bloom. As promised, I will look after her until she gets to her destination."_ The man then disappeared in a white light.

After a few minutes, Serena felt something tugging at her and saw the rod twitching. She quickly reeled back the hook and the captured Pokémon slammed onto the floor. Serena gasped as she that it was a-

"A Feebas!" The Ugly Pokémon flopped back and forth, due to being on land. Serena quickly took out her Pokéball and threw it and out came Pancham. He looked questioningly at the Feebas and then at Serena.

"Don't be quick to judge it Pancham. Use **Thunder Punch!**" Pancham's fist, once more, got covered in electricity and threw the punch at Feebas. Said Pokémon noticed the attack and **Bounced** up to dodge. It quickly landed on top of Pancham.

"Quick, use **Drain Punch!**" This time, the attack hit its mark and Feebas was flung to the wall. Water began to gather in Feebas's mouth and shot out the stream, but the strange thing about it, the water was boiling.

"It knows **Scald?!** Quick, dodge it. Then use **Slash!**" Pancham ducked under the stream of water and quickly slashed Feebas. By now, Feebas is getting disoriented and is close to fainting. Serena pulled out one of her two Friend Balls and threw it on Feebas. The ball started to shake as it tried to subdue the Feebas. For one moment it looked like it was about to release the Feebas but it stopped then dinged.

Serena smiled and picked up her newly captured Pokémon. She went back to her room and released Feebas in the aquarium. She took out her Pokédex and scanned Feebas:

**Feebas, the Fish Pokémon**

**Feebas live in ponds that are heavily infested with weeds. Because of its hopelessly shabby appearance, it seems as if few trainers raise it. It is ignored by researchers and lives in ponds choked with weeds.**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability: Swift Swim and Adaptability(hidden ability)**

**Nature: Bashful**

**Known Moves: Splash, Tackle, Scald, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse*, Dragon Breath*, Hypnosis*, Surf, Hidden Power and Ice Beam**

**Please note that moves marked with * are egg moves.**

Though she frowned at the PokéDex entry, Serena gave a nod of approval to Feebas who smiled and saw happily in the aquarium. Serena thought on how Feebas could've learned Surf, Hidden Power and Ice Beam. It could be thought either by training or TM, which means that she was probably released, Serena then flopped down on the bed, launching both Pancham and Fennekin into the air before falling back next to Serena. She smiled softly as she began to drift into slumber, excitedly waiting for her arrival at Kanto.

* * *

***Back to Kanto***

Another victory claimed by Ash as his Riolu defeated a Rookie's Butterfree. The rookie thanked Ash for the battle and hurried to the Pokémon Center.

Ash turned to Brock"Well, that's that. Come on, let's hurry up." Brock gave a nod as they were about to resume their trek when a calm and somewhat arrogant voice interrupted them.

"Are you the one they call, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash replied, "It depends, who's asking?" Both of them turned around and saw a teenager with white-ish green hair and green eyes.. He wore what looked like a white bodysuit and white pants. He wore a green coat with gold accents and boots which were green. He wore white fingerless gloves with golden rings around his wrists. He held a sheathed sword with his right hand.

"I am Aelous Sage. I have heard about your Pikachu from passing trainers and I wish to test its strength with two of my Flying-types. It will both serve as an accuracy test for you and resistance training for me. Do you accept?"

Ash thought for a bit and then accepted, "Alright,I think I can accept the terms of the battle. You can do it, right Pikachu?."Pikachu nodded and pumped his fist, err, paw.

Brock then stood in the middle, "This is a Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum and Aelous Sage. It is a 1v2 handicap match. When both trainers are ready, release your selected Pokémon."

Aelous released his Pokémon first. "Come, Fearow and help me." the bird appeared and released a squawk. Ash then turned to Pikachu.

"Alright buddy, get in there." Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the field.

Brock loomed at both sides, "Pikachu vs Fearow, begin!"

Aelous quickly ordered, "Into the sky now with **Agility!**" In blinding speed, Fearow quickly flew up into the air.

"Pikachu use multiple **Electro Balls!**" Multiple orbs of electricity gathered in Pikachu's tail as he kept launching it towards Fearow, who kept swerving from aide to sid, effectively dodging the attacks.

"Enough dodging, swoop in and use **Brave Bird!**" Fearow covered himself in energy and swooped down towards Pikachu while dodging every **Electro Ball**.

Ash then changed into a different approach, "Meet it head on with **Volt Tackle!**"

"**You got it Ash!****"** Pikachu covered himself in ohms of electricity as he jumped towards Fearow to meet with him head on. But got a surprised as Fearow swerved to the side and missed him.

"Quickly use a barrage of **Air Cutter**, while he is vulnerable." Fearow flapped up its wings towards Pikachu, releasing some crescent shaped energy at him, which directly hit him.

"Hit him with a **Drill Peck**!" Fearow's beak glow white as it flew up to intercept Pikachu. Ash worriedly and quickly ordered an attack to Pikachu via Aura Message.

_**"Pikachu, at the very last second, use a full powered **__Thunder__**."**_ Pikachu slightly nodded. Fearow drew closer by the second. As he neared, Pikachu gave smug smirk at the Fearow as he launched the **Thunder**. Fearow was quickly enveloped by the attack and it didn't manage to dodge as it took it by surprise. With a thud, Fearow fell down with electricity coursing through his body.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Send out your next Pokémon. Aelous gave a quiet thank you to Fearow as he returned him to his Pokéball. He plucked another none from his belt and threw it. "Altaria, your assistance is needed."

A blue bird like creature with wool covering it appeared. Its appearance made both Ash and Brock gasp.

"Altaria vs Pikachu, begin!" Ash narrowed his eyes at the Dragon-type, but luckily he had an attack that would prove very effective.

"Pikachu, **Hidden Power!**" Balls of energy circle Pikachu until it all turned into ice and shot towards Altaria.

"Cover yourself with **Protect** then use **Dragon Dance.**" An energy bubble appeared around Altaria as red energy covered it. As the barrage of ice balls stopped, the bubble disappeared.

"Now you **Dragon Breath!**" Altaria inhaled deeply as it let loose a stream of energy towards Pikachu. He quickly ran around, trying to dodge the attack but got hit slightly.

"Tackle him with **Dragon Rush!" **A surge of energy covered Altaria as it sped towards Pikachu.

"Retaliate with **Volt Tackle!**" Again, Pikachu covered himself in electricity as he ran towards the rushing dragon. Their attacks both collided. The result showed both of them damaged.

"Barrage Altaria with **Hidden Power**"/"Don't let it rest, use **Dragon Pulse!**"

Both did their respective commanded attacks. Both of them circle each other as they both tried to hit each other. Pikachu then managed to distract Altaria enough to hit it. Part of her wool was then covered in ice.

Ash and Aelous then both ordered, "Alright, one more attack. **Volt Tackle/Dragon Rush **again!" The same energy around their bodies once more as they rushed towards each together. A min-explosion occured as they collided. It finally dispersed and showed both Pikachu and Altaria unconscious.

Brock raised both of his hands "Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This match is a draw." Ash sighed. This was Pikachu's first defeat. But he then smiled slightly as Aelous approached them.

"That was a good battle Ash Ketchum, I look forward to our next meeting." Aelous then held out a hand, which Ash clasped and shook.

"Yeah, that was fun." Aelous nodded and gave his number to Ash. He then bid farewell to the duo and left. Ash and Brock both looked at each other then continued their interrupted trek.

* * *

***Outtakes***

Ash released his grip on the abuser and whipped out his X-Transciever and dialed out a number. When the other line picked up, Ash quickly spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?" the scene changed to Gary in what seems to be a store.

After the reply, Ash shrugged, "Not much, can you come here?"

"Uh I can't I'm buying some Poké balls." Ash saw no problem in that. He estimated that a few would be over to finiah that.

"Alright, well can you hurry up and come over here?"

"I can't find them" Wait, what?

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Pokéballs are freaking easy to spot, they're round, that's very easy!

"I can't find 'em there's only soup." The scene changed to Gary holding a soup can.

'What do you mean there's only soup?!"

Gary then kind of got angry and shouted back, "It means there's only soup!"

"Well then get out of the soup aisle!" What the heck is going on!

"Alright, you don't have to shout at me!" the scene once more switched to Gary, but no he's walking towards the next aisle. After walking he looked ro the left and shouted once more into the phone.

"There's more soup!"

How the heck is that even possible? "What do you there's more soup?!"

"There's just more soup!"

"Go into the next aisle!"

Scene switched back to Gary behind a shelf filled with more soup can "There's still soup!"

Okay, this is getting ridiculous, "Where are you right now!"

"I'm at soup!"

"What do you mean you're at soup?!"

"I mean I'm at soup!"

Where the heck is soup?! "What store are you in?!"

"I'm at the soup store!"

Well that explains a lot "Why are you buying Pokéballs at a Soup Store?!"

"Fuck you!"

And with a click, the conversation ended. In the background, shows Pikachu and Brock, jaw dropped at the disaply they heards and witnessed.

* * *

**sans: finally! i finished it. i was begging to be bone-idle.**

**Papyrus *still in the other room* : SHUT UP YOU LAZY FAT BONES!**

**sans: hey! i'm not fat, just big boned!**

**Papyrus: UGH! I GIVE UP!**

**sans: hehehe, knew he didn't have the guts. anyways, hope you enjoyed. leave a review done below and tell us what you all think about it. we'll see you all next time.**


	10. Catching the Starters and Visiting Bill

**Papyrus walks in the room, looking for Sans.**

**Papyrus: SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Papyrus sees a note on the computer screen and read it.**

**Papyrus: A NOTE? WHAT DOES IT READ? ****'hey pap, I already wrote half of the chapter. i'm on break right now and am at grillby's. anyways vincent might come by, from your bro, sans' VINCENT? WHAT DOES HE-**

**Then, I come in, walking slowly and dejectedly towards the couch. I started to scream.**

**Vincent: Oh my God! Why didn't anyone stop me!? Oh gosh, that was dumb! I am never doing it again! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TALK ME OUT OF IT?!**

**Papyrus: *Papyrus shifts awkwardly to the readers and me* THE AUTHOR IS VERY SAD AS HE STILL CANNOT DEFEAT UNDYNE. ANYWAYS, LET US START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Key Words:**

"Determination" - Normal Speech

**"Bravery" - Loud Speech**

_**"Integrity" - Aura Message Speech**_

_**"**__**Justice****" - Pokemon Speech**_

* * *

Both Ash and Brock were wandering around in what seems to be a forest. Brock looked troubled, anxious and was looking at the map in his hand, while Ash was calm and passive. Brock then turned to Ash and asked.

"Hey Ash, are you sure this is the right way to your friend's house. According to my map, this spot doesn't even exist. For all we know, we could be lost."

Ash just gave Brock a confused look. "I-I don't know as well. It just feels like something is compelling me to go here. Like, we were SUPPOSED to be here, but I don't know."

Brock frowned. He looked up ahead and saw a stream and suggested to Ash that they take a rest for a few moments, which Ash complied with.

They sat by a stump and ate some food. Ash then noticed a waterfall at the end of the stream and saw a small and blue like figure beside it. Narrowing, his eyes and using Aura Vision, he could now clearly see that the figure was an Oddish, a slightly injured one. Seeing the state of the Pokemon, he quickly rushed towards to heal it.

When the Oddish noticed him approaching, it started to quiver in fear. Ash decided to send a telepathic message to soothe the scared Pokemon.

**_"_****_Shh, do not be afraid little one. I am not here to hurt you, the opposite in fact. I just want to heal you. Can I do that?_****_"_**

That shocked Oddish. Thinking for a moment, it nodded. Ash was about to place a hand on the Weed Pokemon when a vine struck him. Brock and Pikachu, who were watching everything, ran towards Ash on instinct to see if he was hurt.

Ash looked up and was shocked to see a Bulbasaur grab the Oddish with it's vine and ran away. Brock saw it too and was equally shocked.

"Was that-?!"

Ash could only nod as he stood up, confusion still written on his face. "Well, that was certainly unexpected. Well, come one. Let's continue up ahead."

Brock just nodded and they resumed their trek. After a few minutes, they came across a wooden bridge, but it's condition looked very unsafe. Brock turned to Ash

"Well, should we cross? Like I said, this area isn't present in the map."

"We have no choice. Come on, let's cross, but be cautious."

They both started to cross the path, while hanging onto the ropes. A sudden gust of wind suddenly appeared and snapped the side of the bridge they came from. Ash managed to grab onto the rope and Pikachu latched on tightly onto his friend's shoulder but Brock was not lucky as he fell down the bridge.

"Oh no! Brock!" Brock disappeared from his view as he still looked down "Crap!" Ash climbed up towards the other side and went to explore to see if he can find a way down so he can look for Brock. Ash noticed part of the ground looking very odd, it was as if it was dug up. Grabbing a stick, he threw it towards the patch, which a net sprung up from.

Ash nodded, "So it WAS a trap. Well, I need to be careful" Ash activated his Aura Vision and navigated his way through the forest. Ash looked left and right until he stopped at the center. He saw a lot of aura signatures and found a very familiar one. Ash smiled and rushed towards the location of the aura, but since he wasn't paying attention, he accidentally stepped onto one of the net traps, causing it to ensnare him.

Ash smacked himself for not paying attention and being overly excited. Two people walked out of the bushes, and one of them was a smiling Brock. Which greatly relieved Ash.

"Ahoy Ash, You seem to be in a _dangling_ situation, hehe."

"Brock! You're alive! And, um, anyway, can you get me out?" Brock pulled out a switchblade and cut the string holding the net. The woman, who appeared with Brock, bowed and started to apologizes a LOT.

"Please forgive me. I was just trying to keep poachers at bay." Ash was really starting to get confused, so Brock decided to explain.

The woman's name is Melanie and she owns a small cabin nearby. Every time she finds or an injured Pokemon wounds up near her cabin, she would treat their wounds and lets them stay until they are healthy enough or brave enough to go back into the wild. Her cabin then became somewhat like a health spa for all Pokemon.

Ash nodded at the information and smiled at the woman in approval. Melanie just blushed in embarrassment. When they arrived, Ash gasped in amazement at the size of the reservoir. A least a few dozen of Pokemon were jumping, skipping, running, swimming and even just laying down were present. Ash noticed a common similarity between all of them, they were all still injured.

Ash could probably understand why. Melanie isn't really a Pokemon doctor, just a herbalist who does her best to treat the injured. So with that in mind, Ash decided to heal them, which Brock didn't mind as he was doing the same thing, but he then noticed a familiar Pokemon, it was the Oddish. He smiled and patted the head of the Weed Pokemon. Making sure Melanie wasn't looking, he began to heal the Oddish, the wounds fading very dast. The Oddish smiled and nuzzled Ash's face but a vine appeared and smacked Ash.

Ash reeled back as he saw the vine retract into a Bulbasaur, the same one that smacked him the first time! Melanie noticed the violent act and quickly reprimanded Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Please, he was just trying to help. Say you are sorry to Ash now!"

But Bulbasaur just scoffed and ran towards a group of Pokemon who were fighting. Melanie just sighed and once more apologized to Ash.

"I'm sorry about that. Bulbasaur can be really untrusting towards strangers. You see, he was an abandoned Pokemon. I just so happen found him stumbling upon here. Of course, I took him in on instinct. It took me weeks to get him to open up to me. Well, he decided to stay and act like a mediator around here. Every time trouble happens around the Pokemon here, he would solve the problem. Though he is a great help around here, I wish he would break that shell of his and go out there with a new trainer."

Ash could only nod. He sighed, agreeing with Melanie's statement. That's pretty much the result of abandoned Pokemon. They grow cold and close out the difference of reality to experience. The thought was interrupted as an explosion occurred. Multiple men and women in black came rushing in. They began releasing Pokemon, like Nidorinos, Golbats, and Arboks. Ash, Brock and Melanie all rushed behind the cabin, though Ash peeked out and saw the scene.

All of them started attacking the Pokemon, injuring them more then bringing them into cages.

"Alright, alright, keep them coming. The boss will be pleased with this, if we screw up again, we're all demoted, so don't fucking let up!"

Ash recognized the raging voice. He saw a familiar red-eyes brunette walking towards the caged Pokemon, giving them a sadistic smile. Ash gasped as he finally recognized who it was. It was Desper.

Ash gritted his teeth as he saw the Rocket Commander, kicking the cages, scaring the trapped Pokemon. Pretty much everyone was captured, all except for one, which was Bulbasaur. He growled defiantly and grew his vines, waiting to strike. The poison-types all launched themselves at the Seed Pokemon. He nimbly dodged every Pokemon and whipped every attacker. He began launching seed like projectiles at them and then caused the ground to shake, causing them a lot of damage.

Ash gasped in shock _"What idiot trainer would abandon this Bulbasaur? Clearly they were being stupid. This Bulbasaur is pretty powerful."_

Bulbasaur kept repeating his tactics until it was hit by a burst of flames. Bulbasaur cried in pain as Houndoom kept puring on the flame. Desper began to chuckle evilly as he walked next to the Houndoom.

"It was very brave and foolish of you to try and stop me. But with enough improving, you will become a valuable asset. Now, you will join me"

"NO! I won't allow it" Ash ran in front of the Bulbabsaur with his arms spread protectively. He then plucked a Pokeball from his belt as he glared at Desper.

"I never thought that I would see you again, Desper! What? That last battle wasn't enough for you? Or are you a masochist?"

Desper growled angrily as his eye sockets threatened to pop out. "YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO FUCKING DO A LOWLY JANITOR'S JOB FOR A WEEK! THIS TIME I WILL FUCKING DEFEAT YOU! HOUNDOOM KILL,ASH NOW!"

Houndoom released a wave of fire per order. Ash quickly released his Pokemon as the attack hit him. At that, Desper chuckled "Finally, I got rid of that brat, now let's finish th-" The smoke dispersed as it showed Riolu, in front of Ash, a bubble around them. The bubble disappeared as Riolu got into a fighting stance.

"WHAT?! ARGH! YOU. WILL. FUCKING. DIE! HOUNDOOM, AGAIN!"

"Riolu, dodge it then use **Thunder Punch!**" Riolu's fist arked with electricity as he punched the hound. Ash quickly plucked as he quickly ordered the Pokemon. The Pokemon quickly disappeared in a blur, along with the Bulbasaur. Ash plucked more Poke Balls and quickly released them, as Pikachu decided to join his teammates.

"Ralts, Butterfree, Gyarados, go and help those Pokemon!" said Pokemon cried in acknowledgment. The grunts were to paralyzed in fear to do anything. Ralts and Butterfree freed the imprisoned Pokemon, while Gyarados knocked every opposer out. All grunts quickly shook themselves out of their stupor and left after returning their Pokemon

Desper gritted his teeth as he was once more left alone by his subordinates. Desper looked at Ash with a hateful eyes as he rage-fully ordered Houndoom to use every powerful attack it knew. It ranged from **Flamethrower**, to **Fire ****Blast **to **Hyper Beam** to **Overheat** to a LOT OF Fire-type attacks, but Riolu just kept side stepping/use **Detect**/**Protect.** It was making Desper very livid.. And with the amount of power the attacks Houndoom, was using, the Pokemon started to feel tired. Ash took notice of this.

"Riolu, use **Focus Blast!** Gyarados, **Hydro Pump!**" a brown-ish/orange-ish orb formed within Riolu's paws as he launched it towards the Dark-type/Fire-type. A large gush of water formed in Gyarados's mouth and launched it towards the panting Pokemon. Both attacks struck at once and fainted the Pokemon. Desper managed to return Houndoom and escape, but not without parting words:

"I will find who you are and I will make you pay you insignificant brat!" He threw a flash bang to the ground which stunned Ash just enough to make his escape. After regaining his sight, Ash frowned but also smiled nonetheless. He saved the Pokemon, that's what matters. He then returned his Pokemon, thanking them for their help. He quickly ran behind the cabin, seeing Brock and Melanie tend to Bublbasaur while his Scizor was standing guard. Noticing his trainer, he bowed as Ash smiled and returned him to his Pokeball.

"How's Bulbasaur?"

Melanie then smiled at Ash "He's going to be just fine and will make a speedy recovery. Thank you Ash for protecting this sacred land. I cannot stress enough on how grateful I am."

Brock nodded in approval. Bulbasaur then looked at Ash and spoke to him.

**_"_****_Trainer, you,you taught me something new. Perhaps not all humans are not evil and cold-hearted. I can also feel something radiating in you. There was something that bad man said that was true, I can improve, but I wish to improve with you, will you accept?_****_"_**

Ash gaped at Bulbasaur, here he was, offering to be captured. Should he decline or accept? Of course he'll accept, what idiot wouldn't? Ash picked up one of his customized colored Poke Ball and tapped Bulbasaur with it. The Poke Ball didn't even shook as it finally dinged.

Ash picked it up and scanned it

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon**

**It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. It normally can be seen napping in the daylight, so its seed can soak up the sun rays**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Overgrow and Chlorophyll(hidden)**

**Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf. Giga Drain(egg move), Leaf Storm(egg move), Magical Leaf(egg move), Seed Bomb, Petal Dance(egg move), Power Whip and Bullet Seed**

Ash whistled at Bulbasaur's stats and thanked Melanie for the short stay. Him and Brock then left the hidden area and continued on.

* * *

Once more, Ash and Brock are in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. They encountered the very common Pokemon such as Spearows and the usually lingering Bug-types. Ash then turned to Brock.

"Are you sure we're on the right track?"

Brock looked up from his map "Well, unlike that hidden forest, the route we're on now is on the map, and the route that we're on is Route 24. It'll takes us to Vermillion City and we'll probably see your friend's house."

Ash nodded and continued on, but then noticed a cave with a dark shadow casting. Ash nudged Brock and pointed.

"Hey, look at that. Could that be a Pokemon? Hey, buddy, mind checking it out?" Pikachu nodded and hopped off of Ash's shoulder to check out the shadow. Pikachu motioned for the two to come closer and they did. Both men gasped at the sight, it was a golden Charmander!

"What's a Charmander doing here? And a shiny one at that." Ash approached the Lizard Pokemon and brought up a conversation.

"Hey, Charmander. What're you doing out here? Do you have a trainer?" Charmander looked at Ash and replied.

**"**_**Well, if you could somehow understand me, then you must know that I'm waiting for my trainer. He said that he is testing my resolve and loyalty, so he left me here and promised to come pick me up later. So, please leave me.****"**_

Ash nodded, it's very odd to leave a Pokemon out here all by yourself, who knows what could happen. Ash just complied but just to be sure, he healed Charmander, which greatly surprised the lizard. They went out of the cave and saw the Pokemon Center just up ahead. Suddenly, it began to rain. They ran so fast that it would make Sonic fluster in jealousy. Finally, they entered, sopping wet. Nurse Joy immediately guided them into the showers and asked if their Pokemon needed healing, which they politely declined.

After a long needed hot shower, Ash and Brock sat at the lounge, sipping hot chocolate/coffee. A doubt came into Brock's mind.

"I'm worried about that Charmander."

"So, it wasn't just me? I wonder if it was picked up by its trainer."

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughter at the other side. They saw blue haired boy that almost looked like the rip-off of a cowboy with other six people, who were admiring the stupid cowboy look-a-like.

"Man Damian, you're the man!" said a red-haired

"You're Pokemon must be so powerful!" said a chestnut boy

"Hey, didn't you own a Charmander?" asked a spike haired boy

"Yeah, but I left it at some cave, lied to it about coming back it on a rock. Heh, the idiot must be still there!" the group then started to laugh. Brock turned to Ash and to his surprise, he was still calm and passive, just sipping his hot chocolate. Brock raised an eyebrow and Ash raised a audio recorder in response.

Ash then gave the recorder to Brock and walked up to Damian. The group noticed Ash approaching and snidely asked

"Hey kid, what do you want?"

"The child must be wanting to beg here."

"Heh, good luck idiot"

"Woah there, guys. How about we let this amateur say what he wants to say." said Damian. He then gave off a shit-eating grin and then his cohorts followed suit.

Ash just turned to Damian and raised an eyebrow. He then punched Damian on the nose and kicked him in the balls for added good measure. All other spectators gasped at Ash's action. Damian looked at Ash in the eyes and saw not a kid but a demon, a pissed of demon to be precise.

Damian squeaked out in a low-pitched voice "You! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Ash once more raised an eyebrow, that was what AJ said to him as well.

"I'm Ash Ketchum"

Cue in shock looks and gasps. Damian paled as his blood ran cold. Well, he was screwed. Ash then threw him to a wall and quickly left to go and find Charmander. Brock then approached Nurse Joy and proposed to ready a stretcher, thought not for Damian.

In the cave, Charmander was holding a leaf over his head, trying to stay dry. He started to feel weak as he looked at the flame on his tail, which was starting to fade. He was then confused when he felt something cover him then carry him. He looked up and saw Ash running towards the Pokemon Center. After a few minutes, he barged in and gave Charmander to Nurse Joy, who immediately rushed to her station.

Ash started to relax, knowing that Charmander's going to be safe. He then looked towards the groaning Damian. He narrowed his eyes as he speed dialed a number on his phone. Someone with a blue hoodie appeared out of nowhere and carried Damian's body with what seems to be telekinesis, he then turned to Ash and spoke

'don't worry kid. I'll show this guy the meaning of pain and a bad time. I have a skele-_ton_ of work to do now, so see you around kid.'

And then they disappeared into the hallway's darkness.

Ash stared at the entrance to Nurse Joy's healing room for a bit then left to their room. Brock just looked at Ash then sighed. He then followed suit into their shared room.

***Time Skip, Next Morning***

Morning has arrived and Ash is still worried about Charmander, finally that waiting paid off as Nurse Joy approached Ash.

"Well Nurse Joy? What's the condition of Charmander?"

Nurse Joy gave him an appreciative smile "Well, he's going to be just fine. It was very brave of you to save Charmander, he almost died."

That made Ash's blood turn cold and frowned "It was because the flame on his tail right? It almost died out"

Nurse Joy nodded and motioned for Ash to follow her "Charmander wanted to see you Ash. Come, follow me"

They went in the healing room and saw Charmander, sitting on a bed. When he noticed Ash he jumped off from the bed and onto Ash's chest, which made him chuckle.

**"****Oh thank you trainer! I should've let you take me with you.****"** Charmander then frowned, **"****I, um, heard about Damian. I hope he gets what he deserves, I do hope that my fellow teammates will be fine. But, enough of that, I want you to please capture me. I can only assume that you are special. Damian was nothing but an idiot, but, maybe you can help me bring out my power.****"**

Ash then turned to Nurse Joy and explained the situation. Nurse Joy could only smile and nod, "Well, if Charmander wants to come with you, I have no choice in the matter. You can take him in now."

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and pulled out a Black and Blue Pokeball he tapped Charmaner's forehead and waited for the capture to complete. After it finally dinged, he scanned Charmander.

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon**

**The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is also an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is happy, and blazes when it is enraged.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Blaze **

**Known Moves: Metal Claw, Growl, Smokescreen, Flamethrower, Dig, Dragon Pulse(egg move), Dragon Rush(egg move), Crunch, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch, Headbutt, Body Slam, Fury Cutter**

Ash's eyes widened in shock at Charmander's raw power. Damian was PRETTY stupid. Ash then thanked Nurse Joy again and met with Brock at the cafeteria. Ash saw Brock eating up a bowl of porridge while Pikachu was eating up some Poke Chow. Ash grabbed some doughnuts and a hot cup of milk and sat with Brock.

"So, what happened with Charmander?"

"He asked me to capture him, so I did. Come on, let finish up." After a few minutes, they finished eating and went to continue their trek.

* * *

As they were walking, Ash was thinking about the Pokemon he captured. "I'm really amazed that I captured this kind of arsenal of Pokemon, huh Brock?" Brock smiled and nodded

"I truly didn't expect it. I mean, what are the odds of encountering two out of the three starter Pokemon in Kanto."

"Even rarer then encountering shiny and pseudo-legendaries and much more rare than legendaries." Ash looked forward and saw the soil on the road a bit odd. He pulled a hand in front of Brock to stop him. He picked up a rock and toss it at the soil, which fell.

Shouting could be heard from the bushes as it rustled. Ash raised an eyebrow at the display, then five Squirtles appeared from the bushes, and what's weird is that they were all wearing black shades. Four of them wore rounded one, while the one in the middle wore pointed ones. The middle, presumably the leader, started pointing at Ash, accusingly.

_**"****That wasn't suppose to happen. You were suppose to fall down in the hole trap we set up so we can prank you! But it looks like it failed!****"**_

Ash raised his brow once more, then ordered for Pikachu to use **Thunderbolt**. The attack caused the Squirtles to be paralyzed, all except one, who was still standing. And it was the middle one.

_**"****Argh, that hurt! Don't worry fellow Squirtles, I'll defend you if it's the last thing I do!****"**_ Squirtle fired a huge volley of water towards Ash, but it was dodged by just side stepping. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and readied for battle.

Squirtle retracted into his shell and started to spin.

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail!**" Pikachu then smacked the shell back onto the ground. Squirtle popped back and fired an **Ice** **Beam**.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** again!" Pikachu charged up and released the bolt of electricity towards the turtle. It quickly retracted back into its shell with **Withdraw**.

Ash placed a finger on his chin "Huh, just like with Gary. As I said, just like with Gary, use **Thunderbolt** in the hole!" Pikachu gave a grin and fired the arc of electricity again, but this time into the hole. The pained and shocked sound of Squirtle could be heard as the arc is still being fired. After half a minute, it stopped and Squirtle popped back, unconscious, which caused the other four to gasp in shock.

Ash motioned for Brock as he pulled out some healing items. They began to to spray the medicine on the four Squirtles. Ash looked on the fainted one and placed his hands on the head of the Squirtle. The Squirtle's eyes began to flutter as it opened it eyes and gasped in amazement and shock at Ash.

After healing all five of them, Ash asked an explanation for the Squirtles's actions, luckily, an Officer Jenny arrived when he was abttling the leader and decided to explain a bit.

"All five of these Squirtles were all formerly owned by trainers. They were abandoned here, in this forest. They then started to feel bitter at the humans and started to take revenge on us by pranking us and causing mischief. But luckily, looks like you managed to stop them. Which now begs the question, what to do with these five. I can't just let them go."

Ash then proposed an idea, "How about I capture on of them? And the rest of them could be sent to community service for the damage that they have done."

Officer Jenny thought for a moment before agreeing with the idea, but then a fire erupted out of nowhere. Out of instinct, Ash released Gyarados and ordered to use Hydro Pump, soon, the Squirtles followed suit and use the Water-type moves they knew of. Finally, the fire had ceased. The Squirtles jumped in joy as Gyarados just growled softly, as he was returned back into her Pokeball. Ash noticed light reflecting from the ground. He crouched and saw that it was a piece of shattered glass and a cloth covered in ash.

He picked it up and muttered:

"Who could've done this? As far as I know, no one has ever been in possession of molotovs ever since it was banned. Team Rocket doesn't use these, they prefer Fire-types, so who?"

Ash looked in the corner and swore he saw a shadow before it disappeared. Shrugging, he turned back to the Squirtles. The leader then walked towards Ash and nodded. Ash smiled and tapped a Pokeball on the Squirtle's forehead. He took out his PokeDex and scanned the Pokeball.

**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon**

**After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling SQUIRTLE to swim at high speeds Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Known Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Bite, Rapid Spin, Aqua Jet(egg move), Dragon Pulse(egg move), Mist(egg move), Ice Beam, Scald, Aura Sphere(egg move)**

Ash blinked and double checked the PokeDex if he read it right. A Squirtle can know Aura Sphere through it's parent? Hey, you learn everything new. Ash thanked Officer Jenny, who saluted himthen captured the other Squirtles to be sent to a voluntary Firefighter Squad.

Ash looked at Brock and flashed a smug grin "Heh, who would've thought that I would encounter the three starter Pokemon in Kanto?"

Brock just shook his head, "If this becomes a tradition during every region, I don't know what I'm going to do."

They both laughed at it and continued to trek forward.

***Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, Laboratory of Professor Oak.***

Professor Oak just finished up eating lunch and was about to update his software when a notification pooped up.

**Trainer Ash Ketchum has capture three new Pokemon.**

Professor Oak mused "Heh, three new Pokemon ,eh? Let's see what they are." And with a click, the notification switched to Ash's Pokemon info and showed the three starters, which made Oak's eyes widened, almost threatening to pop.

"Th-, Wh-, HOW?!" Oak then slapped himself and then said "Wait, this is Ash I'm talking about, I should've already expected this. Well, good luck Ash. Now, time to update."

***Back with Ash and Brock***

After the many detours and paths they have taken, Ash and Brock finally arrive at a beach. Ash took a look across and started to reminiscence about what has happened on his journey. He expected he would receive unusual things but never had he expected to capture rare Pokemon like prizes! Ash just shrugged and wondered if Arceus orchestrated the encounters. He was brought of his musing when felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned and saw Pikachu pointing at something.. He saw in the distance and saw an unusually large Krabby. He quickly pulled out a Net Ball and threw it at the Krabby. It noticed the Pokeball but did nothing to stop it. After shaking for a few second it stopped and dinged. Ash picked it up and placed it among the others. Ash then turned left and saw a lighthouse.

"Oh hey! There's my friend's house. Come on Brock." They walked up to the entrance of the lighthouse and pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it" asked a male voice from inside. Ash then replied

"It's me, Ash! Can me and my friend come in for a moment?"

"Oh! Ash, it's alright, come in. I need a bit of help." Ash shrugged as he and Brock entered the building. They entered the room which was full of boxes and papers littered around. They then saw a Kabuto on the stairs, waving its tentacles at the duo

"A Kabuto? Amazing, an extinct Pokemon in front of us."

"Actually, I'm just a human in a Pokemon suit." the Kabuto turned to them "anyways, I cannot reach the button on the chest of the suit, can you please press it? It's kind of getting cramped in here." Ash walked up over and pressed the button. The shell fell apart and brown-green haired man stood up.

"Ah! Finally! Wide open space. Thanks Ash, it's good to see you again." Ash and the man hugged each other before they separated. Ash then decided to introduce his friend.

"Brock, meet Bill. He's a Pokemon Researcher. He would dress up like Pokemon and observe from near their habitat without having to scare them away."

Bill nodded as he and Brock shook hands. "Nice to meet you Bill" "Likewise"

A gurgle could be heard from Bill's stomach as he flushed in embarrassment. "Hehehe, I must've been stuck in there for hours! Guess I got hungry.

Brock smiled as he headed towards the kitchen and made some Chicken-Bacon Cheeseburger with tea. While sipping tea, Bill asked a question.

"By the way Ash, not that I mind the visit, but why did you come here."

"Well, apart from wanting to visit an old friend like you. I wanted to see how Kyu was doing."

Kyu is an abandoned Shiny Eevee that Ash and Bill found along the beach, while Ash was sent to Bill's by Zenron to study with. They nurtured the Eevee back to health and played with it a lot. Right now, it resides with Bill.

"Kyu's upstairs with her kids." Ash smiled and immediately went upstairs. He saw the white Shiny Eevee watching over two small Eevee.. When Kyu saw Ash, she yipped and jumped towards him. He started to giggle as the fur tickled him. He lied down on the ground petting Kyu ash she snuggled closer.

"Hehehe, come on Kyu. Up you go, I know it's been a long time." Kyu started to cutely put as Ash stopped petting her. But she started to yip happily as he picked her up. Ash then stopped as heard the floor started to tremble slightly. He looked behind him as he saw a very unusually large Dragonite, glaring at him.

He sensed that the Dragonite was hostile towards him, so sent a message.

**_"Don't worry Dragonite, I am not here to steal Kyu, I cam here to visit here. I am her friend."_**

The giant calmed down a little as it lessened the glare. It approached Ash and asked

_**"Impressive, in my many journeys, I have never encountered an Aura User. It is like you are special. Tell me human, what is your name?"**_

"Ash, Ash Ketchum , I am very curious on how you wound up here with Bill. Can you tell me the story"

The Dragonite gave a bitter smile and nodded.

_**"****Very well. I am the last known member of a long-living clan of Dragonite. I wandered around the world, in search of companions, while singing a song. Supposedly, Bill had heard my melody and decided to contact me. I got his message about wanting to be my friend. I jumped at the chance and flew to his location, but then I was ambushed at what I thought first was Bill, it turns out that it was a criminal organization. Bill drove them off and he nursed me back to health. I decided to stay here, to act a guardian, for I am forever in debt to Bill"**_

Ash smiled softly at the story. Ash then heard footsteps, he turned to the stairs and saw Bill and Brock, chatting up a storm about grooming and a Pokemon's diet and stuff. They turned to Ash as Brock stared wide-eyed at the huge Dragonite. Bill grinned.

"I see you've met Durain"

Ash nodded "Yeah, he's pretty friendly." Ash took a look at the other two human, then at Pikachu, then at Kyu and her kids, before sighing and laughing. Eventually, the other followed suit as they then laid down. They then eventually played for an hour or so, but eventually Ash and Brock needed to leave. As Ash was about to leave, Kyu ran towards Ash and jumped to his chest and began crying. Ash was confused on why she was crying, but Bill knew the reason.

"She misses you Ash, after all those years, even if she has the company of me, her kids and Durain, she still likes you the most. SO, maybe it will be best if she came with you."

"But what about her kids? Not that I don't want Kyu, but what about her kids?"

Bill shrugged, "They'll stay with me for the time being. Unless I or you find another trainer that Kyu trusts."

After a few minutes of pondering, Ash finally agreed, much to the enjoyment of Kyu. Ash and Brock then bid farewell to Bill, as they headed off towards Vermillion City.

***Once more, in Professor Oak's Laboratory***

Professor Oak had just finished his daily report for the Pokemon League when another notification popped up from his screen.

**Trainer Ash Ketchum has capture two new Pokemon.**

"Two new Pokemon already? My, I wonder what Ash has captured now. Well, let's take a look" Oak once more nearly got a near heart attack as he saw the second Pokemon.

"A SHINY EEVEE?! My word! Ash, you're going to give me a heart attack, one of these days. Hmm, and a very unsually large Krabby? Sometimes, I wonder what would be your father's reaction when he sees this." Professor Oak shook his head as left to feed the Pokemon.

***Back to Ash and Brock***

Ash and Brock were at a clearing, setting up camp when Ash decided to scan three of his Pokemon, Sandshrew, Krabby and Kyu.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon**

**Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Sand Veil**

**Known Moves: Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Swift, Crush Claw(egg move), Mud Shot(egg move), Dig, Hidden Power, Headbutt**

Ash nodded in approval and scanned Krabby next

**Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon**

**Its pincers are superb weapons. They sometimes break off during battle, but they grow back it senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so it will look it is unable to find food, it will absorb nutrients by swallowing a mouthful of sand.**

**Sex: Male**

**Ability: Hyper Cutter**

**Known Moves: Bubble, Vice Grip, Harden, Leer, Bubble Beam, Metal Claw, Mud Shot, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Ancient Power(egg move), Endure(egg move), Slam, Water Pulse, Iron Defense**

Ash whistled in amazement at Krabby and scanned Kyu next.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon**

**An extremely rare Pokemon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various Stones causes this Pokemon to evolve.**

**Sex: Female**

**Ability:Adaptability**

**Known Moves: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite, Captivate(egg move), Charm(egg move), Detect(egg move), Fake Tears(egg move), Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Shadow Ball, Dig, Return**

Ash smiled at his old friend's power, but wondered on what he could evolve her into. He shrugged and stood up to help Brock with the tent.

* * *

***Omake***

Damian had no idea what had hit him. He woke up in a dark room, with dim lights coming from the barely lit lightbulb. He noticed a shivering figure huddle in the corner. Damian raised an eyebrow and approached the person.

"What the fuck are you shivering about?" The man shrieked, but slightly calmed down when he saw that it was just Damian.

"O-oh, h-hey! W-wh-what are you doing here? We-were you knocked out as well?"

Damian thought for a moment then snapped his finger as he remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember suddenly blacking out then now I'm here. I was just at the Pokemon Center a few minutes ago. Anyways, name's Damian, you?"

"A-A-AJ, n-nice t-to me-meet y-you. If I w-were you, I would l-look for a h-hiding spot."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

AJ spluttered, "B-because, **HE** is coming!"

Damian raised an eyebrow when the room suddenly got darker as a small blue light glowed. The blue then started to envelop around a hooded figure. A small light in the eye was present. Damian started to both feel anger and fear.

Anger, because he recognized the guy as the one who knocked him out and fear because he didn't know what the fuck is happening.

'heheheh, isn't it a beautiful day outside? I WAS going to say a joke about sodium, but Na.'

Damian raised an eyebrow as AJ started to shiver even more. "Who the hell are you?"

The hooded figure lowered his hood and it showed his pale white face. His eye sockets empty, only a black void could be seen and a shit-eating grin placed on his face.

'i'm someone who's gonna teach you to have a bad time.' the temperature suddenly dropped lower, the lighting got darker and a weird music started to play.

"the pidgeys are singing, the floras are blooming, on days like these. people like you.' weird skull like objects appeared behind the pale man as it started to gather energy in its mouth. The man then continued his statement.

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" the man's left eye socket glowed blue as he raised his hands and the skulls fired upon the two screaming idiots, which flung them back. The pale man started to walk towards them as he then said.

"well, time to get DUNKED!"

He raised his hand, which was covered with the same blue lights, as he was about to do further damage when a voice interrupted him.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?! FRISK AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR EXACTLY 20 MINUTES 45 SECONDS AND YOU ARE STILL NOT HERE! YOU PROMISED TO READ US A BEDTIME STORY BEFORE WE GO TO BED! FLUFFY BUNNY IS NOT GOING TO READ ITSELF!"

The glow from Sans' eyes disappeared and switched back from black voids. He looked back at the two then up and then back to the two before sighing, as small white irises appeared in the eye sockets

"be glad that I worry about my brother's bedtime story then your torture." he went to upstairs before stopping for a moment and looked back at the two, "oh and before you even think about escaping"

Sans snapped his fingers and a LOT of dark blue bones began to circle around the two, heck there wasn't even space for a freaking flattened Ditto to slip through. Sans continued on and went upstairs. Damian scoffed at the blue bones.

"Pfft, as if it's going to hurt me" he touched of them, and his hand passed through, he felt a burning sensation before retracting his smoking hand. He then started to feel nauseous and then fainted. AJ panicked and began to slap him, to wake him up. AJ noticed that he wasn't stirring and began to cry himself to sleep, again. And Sans completely forgot about the two.

* * *

**Papyrus: FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, NOW TO TAKE A BREAK AND COOK SPAGHETTI. ALSO, VINCENT HAS RECENTLY CONSIDERED TO WRITE AN UNDERTALE FANFICTION AND WANTED YOUR OPINION IF HE SHOULD WRITE ONE, PLEASE SAY NYEH IF YOU WANT HIM TO. THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY, PLEASE REVIEW ANY MISTAKE THAT WE HAVE MADE AND GIVE US HELPFUL CRITICISM. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I SHALL SEE YOU LATER, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!**

**Also, on another note, I wrote this in three nights. So, sorry if it really isn't good.**


	11. Vermillion City and the SS Anne

**Sans: vincent is abit occupied with something else, so he just laid out the prototype of the chapter for us to write. also, we would have posted this earlier but google chrome decided to be a bitch and not work. also, we have undyne here.**

**Undyne: 'sup nerds?! I'm finally in this fanfiction!**

**Papyrus: BUT YOU'RE ALREADY IN NEW FORM! EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE VICIOUSLY SPANKED BY QUEEN TORIEL!**

**Undyne: *shudders* I never want to experience that again. Anyways, get on with the chapter!**

"Determination" - Normal Talking

**"Bravery" - Loud Speech/Pokedex**

_"Kindness" - Whispering or Thoughts_

_**"Patience" - Aura Message**_

* * *

After a few days on trekking, and training. Ash and Brock finally reached Vermillion City, well, that's what it says on the sign anyways. They beamed at this.

"Finally! We were starting to run low on food and on some supplies. While it's fun to be in nature, I'm going to need a bubbly bath for this." Brock chuckled at Ash's statement and just shrugged. They then first decided to check in the Pokemon Center first.

They bathed, ate and had their Pokemon be checked on by Nurse Joy. They waited in the lounge, discussing Ash's chosen Pokemon.

"So, who are you going to choose? Sandshrew would be your best bet. Scizor is a possibility, but even if it's powerful, all his moves are ineffective against Lt. Surge's Pokemon. You could use Riolu, Ralts, Bulbasaur and Charmander. Squirtle and Gyarados are a no go, since they are Water Types. And it HAS been rumored that Lt. Surge's Pokemon that can possibly be as strong as Blaine or the Gym Leader in Viridian."

Ash just gave a tooth grin, "Trust me Brock, I have it all under control." Just then, a trainer came rushing in with a very injured and slightly charred Ratata.

The trainer shouted, "Help please! Ratata is very injured" Nurse Joy saw the Pokemon and gave a sad sigh.

"Oh not another one. Chansey, bring a stretcher ASAP!" Chansey nodded and placed the Ratata on the stretcher and rushed the Ratata to the operating room. Nurse Joy then gave Ash and Brock's Pokemon to them.

"Here are your Pokemon. And if you plan on facing Lt. Surge, then don't. We already have enough patients here, but if you do, then I won't stop, just be careful" she then rushed into the operating room. Ash and Brock looked around and saw a lot of victims, ranging from an Oddish, a Nidoran, a Butterfree, a Sandshrew and a Pidgey?

Ash leaned and whispered to Brock, "I'll just have to ask and say why use a flying type against a electric type gym?" they then approached the trainer that brought the Ratata.

"So you fought Lt. Surge? What kind of Pokemon does he use? How about his strategy?"

The Ratata's trainer faced them and answered, "Lt. Surge is pretty freaking strong. He only issues a 1v1 battle, and uses a Raichu. Some of the attack that the Raichu use are pretty much attacks with brute force, like **Thunderbolt, Mega Punch, Body Slam**, and etc."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this, "It didn't even use any speed-type attacks like **Agility** nor **Quick Attack**?"

The trainer's head shot up in realization, "Now that I think about it, no actually."

Ash nodded and gave his thanks to the trainer. Ash and Brock then went outside to go to the gym.

"Didn't use any speed-type attacks, huh? He must've either only tried his Pikachu on brute force then evolved him with a Thunderstone or just evolved him immediately. But that is just my guess. Either way, I know who to use"

Brock nodded, when they finished up, they found themselves in front of what looked like a warehouse with various lightning symbols around, it had the Pokemon League symbol on the right, confirming that it is the Gym. They went in and was greeted by a female voice. They looked to the side and saw a girl in what looks like an army officer's uniform.

"More victims for the Pokemon Center? If you would so kindly to give me your Pokedex." Ash complied and gave said device. The girl slid it into a slot and began typing when she widened her eyes in surprise at Ash's information.

"A-an Omega-Z trainer!? L-looks like the boss may finally have his battle. Rick, escort them to the field." A spiked haired man nodded and led them to what looked like a boxing ring. In the middle stood a huge, muscular spiked man. He saw Ash and smiled.

"Hehehe, the little runt isn't so little anymore huh? So you've finally came here to challenge me, huh?" Ash nodded in pride, as Lt. Surge still remembered him.

Ash met Lt. Surge while he got accidentally separated from Zenron. He stumbled upon Lt. Surge and stayed with for a couple of days. After that, Zenron came to pick him up and thanked Surge for taking care of me. Though he liked Lt. Surge, he can never agree on one thing with him. Evolving their Pokemon straight away.

"Of course, sir! Wouldn't miss it" Surge chuckled before signaling for a referee.

"As you may have already know, I only do 1v1s. First one to knock out wins. And if you do win, I'll give you the badge and two tickets for the coming cruise, which is St. Anne's"

Ash widened in surprise. Tickets for St. Anne's? He remembered when his father told him about how he got to go on St. Anne's, maybe he can finally go there as well. A referee finally showed up as Ash and Surge both went to their respective sides. The referee then raised his flags.

"This is an official 1v1 Gym Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gym Leader Lt. Surge, choose your Pokemon!"

"Raichu, front and center!" out came of the Pokeball was a larger version of Pikachu, though orange and had a longer tail.

"Alright, Pikachu, get in there!" Pikachu nodded and flipped onto field, sparks flaring from his cheeks. Raichu flashed an arrogant smirk.

"Pikachu vs Raichu, begin!"

Surge cracked his knuckles, "Alright Raichu, hit it with **Body Slam!"** Raichu rushed towards Pikachu, albeit very slowly. Pikachu raised an eyebrow and seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Raichu. Raichu tried again, but it was once more dodge, and again, and again, and again.

"Enough Raichu, use **Iron Tail!**" the familiar tail attack appeared and Raichu tried to hit Pikachu and was finally successful.

"Enough playing around buddy, use **Volt Tackle!**" Pikachu covered himself in electricity and rushed towards Raichu.

"Meet it head on with a **Mega Punch!**" Raichu ran slowly, while his fist glowed white. He initiated the attack and met fist to head. Pikachu resisted and tried to push back, while Raichu did the same, but Raichu managed to overpower Pikachu.

"Alright, hit it with a **Body Slam**!" Raichu sholder rammed Pikachu and flung him to a nearby wall. Pikachu quickly recovered and readied himself to another attack.

"Alright, it wants more. Use **Thunder!**" Raichu gave an evil grin towards Pikachu and launched a very large arc of electricity.

"Let it hit you!" And he did. Raichu started to get confused as Pikachu looked like he was not even affected by the attack, but then Lt. Surge realized why.

"Stop the attack now! And use **Mega Punch **again!" Raichu rushed towards Pikachu and tried to punch him but missed again.

"Give him a taste of an **Electro Ball**" an orb of electricity formed in Pikachu's tail, thought it was bigger. Then he launched it towards Raichu.

"Keep up the pressure! Use rapid **Iron Tail**" Pikachu's tail glowed white and kept slashing Raichu with it. Raichu didn't even had time to move as it was repeatedly hit with the tail attack.

"Now show him true power, **Thunderbolt!**" Pikachu's cheeks sparked again as unleashed a large **Thunderbolt,** it was as almost as large as a regular **Thunder** attack. Raichu was hit by the _"shocking" _move. Pikachu let up and Raichu still stood, though injured.

Lt. Surge gave off a smile, "Pikachu's ability is Lightning Rod, isn't it? That's why you just let it ge hit with **Thunder**. I'm impressed Ash, you really aren't the little runt I looked over for a few days, huh. But that doesn't mean that I will already give up. I'll still give it my 100%! Raichu, **Mega Punch!**" Raichu tried to attack again with the punch attack. Pikachu kept side-stepping the attack.

"Alright, use **Thunder Punch!**" Pikachu's fist covered itself in electricity and punched Raichu. It staggered before retaliating again with a **Mega Punch**, which hit. Pikachu skidded before launching himself towards Raichu and struck him with an **Iron Tail.**

They both looked at each other before Ash finally ordered, "Maximum Power, **Thunder!**" Pikachu unleashed a much more larger arc of electricity and shot it to Raichu.

Raichu writhed in pain at the high amount of voltage. True he was an electric-type, but too much electricity is bad. Raichu still stood tall. It looked at Pikachu before it gave him a smile and fell, unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Therefore, Ash Ketchum is the victor of this battle." Ash let out a loud whoop before scooping Pikachu in a huge hug. Brock, and Lt. Surge, gave off a chuckle at the display. Surge returned Raichu and walked towards Ash. He had a eight-sided sun and two slips of paper.

"Here you go Ash, I present to you the Thunder Badge. And as promised, two tickets to the St. Anne's. Good luck kid, and you better return for a rematch." Ash happily accepted the two objects and thanked Lt. Surge for both the items and match. He and Brock left the Gym and headed for the Pokemon Center, which was now less crowded.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash expectantly before Ash showed her the Thunder Badge. Nurse Joy looked shocked before nodding. Ash gave Pikachu to be examined and they decided to rest for a moment. Ash looked at the ticket and saw that the cruise isn't going to arrive in the afternoon, and it was just 9:27 A.M. Ash plopped on the bed while Brock lied on the couch. They rested themselves for a moment or two.

* * *

***About two hours later***

They woke up, feeling very well rested, they freshened themselves up and left for the dock. Luckily for them, no one was present there. Not a line. Ash and Brock heard a loud noise and saw a very large cruise heading towards the dock. A sailor then approached them.

"Looks like you're just in time. If I can see your tickets then you may enter St. Anne's" Ash and Brock complied and gave their tickets to the sailor. The sailors eyes widened in surprise at Ash' ticket.

"Bloody Arceus! You got a luxury room! Only a few are in the cruise. You're one of the few lucky ones. Anyways, please enjoy your trip." The sailor gave them their tickets back and gestured for them to enter.

Ash and Brock widened in awe at the place. A lot of stores are present. Trainers talking, whether it was about training, breeding, grooming and etc. Ash looked at his ticket.

"Looks like I'm in F-4 cabin. How about you?" Brock took a look at his.

"I'm in A-7. The A side is on the left, while F is there on the right. Let's meet up here in the center and get settled in our rooms first." Ash nodded in agreement and separated. Ash looked around the store before he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you" said the person.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Don't worry, I should've looked where I was looking." Ash looked at the person he bumped into. He got a closer look and saw that it was a girl, with sandy-brown hair. Now that he thought about it, she looked very familiar.

"Not to be rude, but do I know you?" the girl looked at him and replied.

"Now that I think about it, you look awfully familiar." and that is when it clicked.

"Serena?"

"Ash?"

Ash looked surprised at the sight of his childhood best friend. She was in front of him, she grew up into a very beautiful woman. Before Ash can say anything, Serena engulfed him into a huge hug. Ash got surprised but hugged back. They let the moment past before they separated and looked into each other's eyes, before Ash surprised Serena with a kiss.

Serena slightly grew wide-eye but recopriciated. They finally separated, due to limited oxygen, duh.

"Ash, I missed you so much. I decided to embark on a journey. I wanted to see you again. I love you Ash" Ash just smiled amd hugged Serena.

"Thank you Serena. And I love you too." Serena blushed and they separated again. Serena then asked.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but how did you get a ticket to St. Anne?" Ash shrugged.

"Won it from a Gym battle, I was just about to go to my room. How about you?"

"I won mine from a lottery. Anyway, can I see your ticket?" Ash said sure and handed his ticket. Serena yelled out a yes but immediately blushed, when she realized what she just did.

"My room and yours are by together, so I kind of overreacted." Ash ruffled Serena's hair and they walked to their rooms. They stopped by a door that said 'F-4' They entered and Ash whistled in awe at the sight. He smiled and plopped back, with Pikachu following suit. Serena chuckled at the sight and decided to lie down with Ash.

"As much as I would like to lie down like this forever, I need to meet with a friend of mine. Maybe you can come with me?" Serena smiled and nodded.

Ash unpacked his bag and arranged his items ands belongings. They went out and walked to the center. They looked around at the shops before Ash's eyes set directly at Brock, who was buying a few books at a store. Ash signaled Brock and they sat down by a food establishment.

Brock noticed Serena and decided to try and tease Ash "Who's this, your girlfriend?"

"Actually, yeah. Brock, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Serena. Serena, this is Brock." Serena nodded and extended out a hand

"Hi, nice to meet you." Brock smiled and accepted the gesture.

"Likewise" Brock quickly pulled Ash near and whispered, _"Is this the girl you mentioned at Cerulean?"_

Ash nodded and Brock let go of Ash. They ordered some food. Ash got some fries and a coke float. Brock got a juicy cheeseburger and some iced tea. And Serena got a BLT sandwhich with some lemonade. They quietly ate their food when Ash asked Serena.

"What are you going to be doing Serena? Now that you're a Pokemon Trainer, what is your ambition?"

Serena frowned and thought for a moment, "I don't know. I haven't really thought of what I am gonna do. Maybe, wherever you guys go I guess, that is, if you let me tag along."

Ash flashed a smile, "Of course we'll let you tag along. You're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I?" Serena smiled and hugged Ash. They resumed eating and finished up.

"Well, I'm satisfied. Let's go and take a look around for a moment." The two tag-alongs agreed and they wandered the center. They bought an assortment of items, ranging from clothing, kits, guides, books, equipment, etc. Ash's gaze stopped at a vendor, trying to sell a Magikarp. He sighed and called security to force the man out.

He picked up the Pokéball and contemplated on what to do to the Magikarp. He sighed sadly and went to the deck and released the Magikarp.

"You're free now, Magikarp! Go and may Arceus guide you." The Magikarp looked at Ash before nodding then swam away. Serena swooned,

"That was so noble of you Ash!" Ash just shrugged. They wandered a bit more when they approached a battle area. They saw trainers fighting with Pokemon from different regions, like a Swellow, Sunflora, Teddiursa, Luxio, etc.

One particular battle caught his eye, which a Seviper against a Clefairy. The Seviper hit the Clefairy with a **Poison Tail** which caused it to faint. The trainer with the Clefairy thanked his opponent and left.

"I'm still up for a challenge. Anyone want to battle?" asked the trainer.

Ash accepted, "I will"

The trainer smiled and gestured Ash to move to the opposite side, "My name is Varius. Does a one on one battle suffice?"

Ash nodded and plucked his black and blue Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside, "Charmander, blast through!"

His shiny Charmander plopped on the ground, giving out a growl. All spectators gaped at the shiny starter.

Varius smiled and nodded, "Impressive, well then, let's get started. Seviper, **Poison Fang**!" Seviper's fang glowed a ghastly shade of purple and launched itself against the lizard Pokémon.

"Dodge with **Dig!**" Charmander tried to quickly burrow into the ground but he was bitten, poisoning him.

"Launch a **Flamethrower** at Seviper's face and scratch him with a **Metal Claw!**" Charmander quickly breathed out a wave of fire then his claws grew with a metallic sheen and he slashed Seviper's face, staggering him enough for Charmander to **Dig** again.

But for some reason, Varius smirked, "Slam your tail into the ground and use **Earthquake!**" Seviper evilly grinned and slammed its tail onto the round and caused a strong vibration around the field.

"Charmander, pop out and use **Dragon Rage**!" Charmander popped out from another hole and shot out a huge ball of energy towards Seviper.

"Send back to sender, **Iron Tail!"** Seviper covered its tail in metallic sheen and slammed the **Dragon Rage** back to Charmander.

"Catch it in your mouth!" Charmander managed to catch the ball of energy in his mouth, "Now crush it with **Crunch!**" Charmander chomped the **Dragon Rage** when he suddenly glowed multiple colors of lights surround him.

Everyone was confused on what on Earth just happened. "Huh, wonder what was that, Charmander, **Dragon Rush**!" Charmander covered himself in a blue aura and dashed towards Seviper.

"Try to knock him away **Dragon Tail!**" Seviper's tail was covered a green aura and tried to smack Charmander away, but Charmander managed to jump out of the attack and hit it straight to their chest.

"Retaliate back with another **Poison Fang!**" Seviper's poisoned fangs once more bit into Charmander, causing him to flinch and stagger in pain.

"Use **Aqua Tail!**" Seviper's tail was now covered with a blue glow and it smacked against Charmander. With the Poison affect and super effective move, Charmander was not doing good.

"Charamander, I'm sorry, but use a full-powered **Dragon Pulse!**" Charmander, prepared to launch rings of energies but he fainted before he could even initiate the attack.

"Ch-charmander!" Ash quickly rushed to his fainted Pokemon and quickly picked him up. He pulled out a Revive and quickly sprayed some Antidote. He discreetly healed Charmander with Aura for added good measure. This was his first defeat.

Varius approached Ash, "An impressive battle Ash, but I can tell that this Charmander has been only with you for almost a week. It has a lot of potential for power. I hope for us to meet again in the future and hopefully have a rematch." Varius held out his which Ash took and shook. Varius left for Ash to cradle Charmander.

Brock and Serena walked up to Ash, with Brock looking concerned, "You okay there Ash? I mean, this WAS your first defeat? How are you taking it?"

Ash just gave a sad smile, "I'm fine. From the defeats, comes experience. It would be pretty depressing if I keep winning, so, I'm okay with losing. Come on, let's take a look at some more of the shops." Brock and Serena looked at each other before following Ash.

Night has fallen and the trio are eating dinner at a cafe. They finally finished up their food and went to go back to their separate cabins. Brock went back to his section while Ash and Serena walked by together. They stopped at their cabin doors before kissing each other goodnight.

Ash entered his cabin and took short shower. He dried himself up before clothing into a gray t-shirt and a boxer. He tucked himself into bed, while Pikachu curled up by Ash's feet, Ash stared at ceiling for a full minute before drifting into slumber.

* * *

***Dreamscape***

Ash looked around and found himself in a void, with the colors of violet and black the only ones present. Just then, he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

"**P-please! H-help me! Fre-freedom! That is my only wish! Please, whoever you are, come and rescue me, free me from my imprisonment! I have no more desire for this destiny!"**

Ash could see the faint outline of a Pokemon. It was that of a feline, it looked almost familiar, but he was then dragged off into an unknown section of the void, but this time, Zenron's voice appears.

"Save them. Help them. They need assistance. Unfortunately, only you can help them, I can only spare this much time to warn you Ash. Even I cannot defy fate. Go and help them, that is your destiny for today. Save them, help them!"

Before Ash could even ask, he was yet again dragged of into yet another section. He saw multiple helicopters nearing the cruise ship. The pilots and boarded people all wore black with big red R isignias on the front.

"Delta Team, current status?"

"ETA 2 minutes until reaching designation. After that, we inititiate Operation Titanic."

"Roger"

Before Ash could even react, a bright light of white which stunned him.

***End of Dreamscape***

Ash shot up out of his bed, panting. He looked around and saw the clock, which read 6:00 A.M. Ash sighed in relief, as his dream did not come true, though was curious on what the first part meant. He heard an annoyed growl, as he looked down to see Pikachu, lying on the floor, with a slightly angry look.

Ash sheepishly laughed before picking up Pkachu up from the ground and placing him on the bed. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He dressed himself in navy pants, red boots, fingerless gloves and a blue hoodie. He decided not to wear his cap today.

He went back to Pikachu, who was back to sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight before going to the cafeteria that the ship had. He looked around and saw only a few trainers awake, either eating, or battling. He picked up some pieces of bacon, eggs, a doughnut and hot milk. He sat down, quietly eating and contemplating on what he had dreamed about. What did it mean, who was he suppose to save? Who was that Pokemon? And was Team Rocket really going to raid this cruise ship?

Ash sighed, this was really getting annoying,sighing, he went back to eating. After finishing up the food, he took a look at the shops again when a particular booth caught his eye. It wasn't there before, yesterday. It looked very suspicious. He looked at it and it had some sort of scanner. He read the instructions and it said to place the ticket on the scanner for a prize.

He raised his eyebrow at this. How would this even work? He shrugged and placed his ticket on the scanner. It took twenty seconds before it beeped.

"**Here is your prize, enjoy trainer"** A tray came out with objects that made Ash's eyes almost bulge, three incubator with Pokemon Eggs within them. He looked shock before finally sighing and accepting the eggs. These favors were getting out of hand, but he can't do anything about it. He placed it within his void of a bag and went back to his room.

He saw Pikachu yawn before going back to sleep again. Chuckling, he gently picked Pikachu up and placed him in his bag. He went up to Serena's cabin and door and lightly knocked.

"Hey, Serena, it's me, Ash!" Ash heard some muffles sound but didn't quite hear what Serena said so he opened her door, only to see Serena clad in only her panties and bra. They both stared at each other before Ash quickly went out and slammed the door shut. He waited for a few minutes before finally going back in, but this time, Serena was dressed.

"S-sorry about that Serena, I-I didn't know you were getting dressed."

"I-it's okay, I should've been much more clear with what I said." The couple stared at each other awkwardly before going out to meet with Brock. They walked for a few minutes, while Serena was eating a sandwich. They talked about their information they know about Pokemon, how they have been, etc. You know, the usual stuff.

They found Brock sitting down on of the chairs, reading one of the books he bought. He looked up from his book and smiled,

"Well, from what I can observe, something awkward or embarrassing just happened between you two."

The couple blushed a deep shade of crimson before sitting down with Brock.

"Where is the ferry heading towards, anyway?"

"Well, from what I saw, it's gonna go to Porta Vista, then towards Hoenn. So, we're gonna get off at Porta Vista." Serena and Brock nodded.

When the ferry suddenly shook, people started running towards multiple directions when the PA activated.

"**This is your captain speaking. Multiple copters are heading towards St. Anne's and are firing multiple projectiles. Please, move in orderly fashion and evacuate into the Center!"** The people changed their direction and headed for the center. The trio nodded to each other before rushing towards the center.

Multiple men in black came rushing surround all the tourist/trainers/people/etc. A blue haired man with yellow eyes walked in with two men flanking his sides.

"The name is Atlas, and this is ferry is under Team Rocket's control now. You only have two options, surrender peacefully and give up your Pokemon, or be a stubborn fool and die trying to defend. Choose, now!"

The trainer started to murmur among themselves on what decision they should choose. That's when Ash announced

"NO!" All trainers turned their heads towards Ash. Atlas raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, what do you mean no?"

Ash walked forward, "It is as it's meaning, no. We won't allow you to take our Pokemon." Ash turned around and faced the crowd.

"Guys, listen to me. Why are you all just giving up? We're Pokemon trainers, we fight to train, we fight to defend, we fight to bond. Why are we letting these criminals break these bonds we bond out of our hardships, so, what are your answers?"

The crowd looked at each other before screaming out,

"NO!" Ash nodded before they all pulled out Pokeballs. Atlas and the grunts gritted their teeth, before they pulled out Pokeballs of their own. And they all released their Pokemon. It ranged from Pidgeotto, Skarmory, Houndoor, Seviper, Scyther, Butterfree,. etc.

While the Rockets had Dark-types, like Houndooms, Murkrows, and some Poison-types, like Nidorinos and Nidorinas. With a roar, they all went to battle. Pokemon attacks charged, launched, shot,hit, you name it! The defending side started to charge up their most powerful attack while Ash went for Atlas.

"Hey Ash! Mind if I tag in?" Ash looked and saw Varius jump towards him. Varius threw his Pokeball and released his Seviper. Atlas smirked and raised an eyebrow as he pulled out two Dark Balls, which caused Ash to gasp.

"Another insect that needs to be crushed? Well, if you want it so bad, then I'll be happy to oblige your masochism. Now, time for MY Pokemon. Cacturne, Absol, UNLEASH YOUR DARKNESS!"Two Pokemon came out of the Dark Balls, one looked like a bipedal cactus and the other looked like a canine with a black crescent on the right of its head. Though two different Pokemon, they had similar features, their eyes were dull. Ash gritted his teeth while Varius looked calm.

"Dark balls? Are your Pokemon really that weak? If you must've needed Dark Balls then they must be. Come on Ash, we can take 'em." Ash nodded and released his Riolu. Riolu came out and readied in a battle stance.

"Hehehehe, well then boys, I'd say this would be the opening act. Cacturne **Pin Missile**, Absol** Razor Wind**!" Cacturne shot out spike like projectiles, while Absol's horn glowed white as it launched crescent like projectiles.

"Dodge" Seviper and Riolu dodged the incoming attacks.

"Hey Ash, you go for the Absol, I'll go for the Cacturne!" Ash nodded in agreement.

"Alright Riolu, **Aura Sphere!**" Riolu conjured up a small ball of aura and launched it towards the Disaster Pokemon.

"Rip it apart with **Slash**!" Absol's horn glowed white again and sliced the **Aura Sphere** in half.

"Looks like, we'll have to go for a DIRECT approach, **Extreme Rush!"** Riolu disappeared in a blur and kept hitting Absol before disappearing then attacking again.

Varius looked at Ash's side and smiled, "That's the spirit, now it's our turn, **Blazing Venom!**" Seviper's fang glowed violet before it was engulfed in flames and bit into Cacturne's torso. Cacturne flinched as it glowed both an orange and violet aura.

"Beat it until it gets off, **Needle Arm!**" Cacturne's arm glowed white and started punching Seviper, trying to get it off, but it didn't. "Looks like it needs more pain, **Mega Punch!**" Cacturne's arm glowed white once more as it began repeatedly punching, before it finally dislodged.

"Varius, tag switch, Riolu, **Blaze Kick!" **Riolu stopped his barrage and his foot was engulfed in a shroud of fire. He jumped high and drop kicked the sentient cactus.

Varius nodded "Alright, **X-Scissor, **now!"Seviper's tail glowed green-ish before it slashed its tail in an x motion towards Absol.

"Meet it head on! **Iron Tail!"** Absol's scythe like tail glowed white as it met with the **X-Scissor** and it successfully broke through it. "Now hit it with **Zen Headbutt!**" Absol's head glowed pink as it ran towards Seviper, headbutting it.

Ash looked at his temporary partner, "Uh oh, looks like he needs some help. Freeze it with **Ice Punch!**" Riolu punched the Cacturne with his ice-covered fist, which caused it to stagger before it was encased in ice. **"Hit it with two **_Aura Spheres_**!" **Riolu conjured up two spheres of energy and threw it at the distracted Absol.

Atlas saw the attack, "Absol, dodge you imbecile!" But it was too late, the attack hit, causing Absol to stagger.

"Thanks Ash, now hit it with **X-Scissor!**" Seviper repeated its attack but this time, it directly hit. "Let's go for that frozen desert popsicle. Melt it away with **Flamethrower!**" Seviper unleashed a torrent of fire at the frozen Pokemon, melting it away from its confinement, before it was hit by the **Flamethrower.**

"You two are supposed to be strong! Powerful! Almighty! You shouldn't be defeated by mere insects! Both of you, **Hyper Beam!**" The redundant beam attack charged within the two Dark-types mouth before they launched it at their attacks. The **Hyper Beam** hit directly at the two, causing them some damage.

"We can do better that. Riolu, **Copy Cat!**/Seviper, another **Flamethrower!**" Riolu, glowed for a moment before it launched a **Hyper Beam **towards its opponent. Seviper once more unleashed a torrent of flame at its two victims.

"Dodge it you nitwits!" They barely did, as they rolled to side before, unleashing another **Hyper Beam.** Cacturne started to fire rapid **Pin Missiles, Energy Balls and Magical Leaves.** While Absol started to unleashed a barrage **Shadow Balls, Razor Winds and Thunderbolt**. Riolu and Seviper kept jumping, slithering or use **Protect** to shield themselves, before they were hit again by the barrages of attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YES, FEEL IT YOU FOOLS! FEEL THE SENSE OF DEFEAT!" Riolu and Seviper started to lose consciousness before they were saved by-

"Fennekin, **Flamethrower!"**

"Golem, **Hyper Beam!**"

Ash and Varius looked behind them and saw Serena and Brock besides their Pokemon. Ash gave a salute, which Brock sent one as well, while Serena sent a flying kiss to Ash, which made him flush. Varius chuckled

"Well, looks like you're gonna lose Atlas. Prepare to get dunked. Seviper, use **Sludge Bomb!**"

Ash nodded and looked at his friends, "You guys should join in as well, Riolu **Aura Sphere **barrage!

Serena and Brock looked at each other before nodding and commanding their Pokemon, "Fennekin/Golem, use **Flamethrower**/**Hyper Beam!"**

The four attack started to hone in on the two Dark-types, which then hit, causing a mini explosion. It caused the two to be flung back. They roughly fell down, in an unconscious state.

Atlas started to grit his teeth. He looked at his subordinates and was very shocked when he saw all of them defeated. _"How is this possible?! How can we be beaten by a mere child? I'll- I'll- _His thought was interrupted as the cruise started to shake back and forth.

**"EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, A STORM HAS ARRIVED AND THE CRUISE HAS SUSTAINED DAMAGE! IT IS STARTING TO SINK! PLEASE, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY TO THE LIFE BOATS!"** All trainers looked at each other before calling back their respective Pokemon and running for the life boats. The conscious Rocket grunts tried to carry their fallen comrades onto their copters, but left a few dozen of them. Atlas gritted his teeth even harder, looking at the two fallen Pokemon and the way to escape. He growled, deciding that the Pokemon were not worth it and ran for escape.

Ash looked at his friends before nodding to each other. He turned to speak to Varius but was shocked to see him disappear and along with the Pokemon and remaining Rocket Grunts. He shook his head and rushed for the front of the ship, where the life boats were located, with his friends following suit. They arrived at the location and saw a single life boat. Brock and Serena boarded the life boat. When Ash was about to board, a vision invaded his mind.

**NO! DO NOT BOARD YET! THERE ARE STILL INNOCENT LIFE WITHIN THIS VESSEL! FREE THEM FIRST!**

Ash hook his head and looked at his friends. He placed Pikachu on Serena's lap. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Make sure to protect them, okay buddy?" Pikachu gave an absolute nod as Ash rushed back in , with Serena's pleas falling deaf. Ash activated his Aura Vision and saw 11 signatures, five at the floor he's on and six at the bottom. He saw the five signatures at a vendor shop and rushed quickly towards the location, he saw an egg and 4 Pokeballs, sitting there. He quickly placed them in his bag. He infused his fist with Aura and punched the ground below, creating a hug hole.

He jumped in and saw that he was in a kitchen. He looked to his left and saw two Mr. Mimes, three Sneasels and a lone Growlithe. He quickly comforted them and placed them in Temp Capture Balls. He quickly ran out and saw the life boats drop, causing Serena to cry out. Ah looked down and saw half of the ship has already sunken. He saw the life boats get far and the storm getting worse. He plucked a Pokeball and threw it into the ocean.

"Gyarados, I need your help!" Out came his Gyarados and let out a huge roar. Ash turned back to give himself a running start and started sprinting towards off the railing and fell down right on top of Gyarados. "Quick buddy, follow those life boats!" Gyarados nodded and swam quickly, though not quick enough. The life boats began to drift even faster away from Ash. The storm began to get even stronger, the winds howling, the rain showering down like a **Hydro Pump**. It was a disaster. Suddenly a stray lightning bolt hit Ash, directly. Gyarados turned to grab Ash but was washed away by the huge waves. He tried to get pass through, but was still being pushed back the waves.

Ash felt the paralysis course through his entire body, his movement restricting even more. True he was trained to be able to fend off and survive in the wild, he did not expect to drown. Though he has an impressive lung capacity and an Aura User, he can still drown. Ash started to swallow the ocean water, as he heard Gyarados' muffled roars for him. Finally, he closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

* * *

***With Brock and Serena***

Serena and Brock, along with the rest of the survivors, has reached the docks of Porta Vista, their supposed destination, if not for the sudden storm that had sunk the St. Anne's. Everyone was pressed into a hospital, to be checked for injuries, if they were somehow traumatized. Brock and Serena were discharged as they seemed fine. Serena stood at the dock, with Pikachu on her shoulder, waiting for Ash. Brock approached Serena with a mug in his hand.

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything in a while, so I got you some hot chocolate." Brock handed the mug to Serena, who nodded gratefully and took a sip from the mug. Brock looked forward to the ocean. "I know you're worried about Ash, I mean I am too. Even though I met only three weeks ago, I can tell Ash is not the guy to give up so easily. He too inspired, too focused, too determined. Don't worry too much, I have this feeling, he has a guardian angel watching over him."

Serena turned to Brock, "Thank you for your concern Brock. It's just that, it's been years since I last saw him. And to think, when we re-united, he-he" Though Serena never got to finish her sentence as a shadow started to form from afar. Many people began to gather, wondering who or what it was. A few police officers readied their Pokeball. The shadow finally took form, into a Gyarados. The police released their Pokemon, as everyone began to panic, everyone except Brock. One of the policemen noticed Brock running towards the Gyarados.

"Sir, stay back! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I know that Gyarados. _I hope_" Brock looked closely and saw that his suspicions were correct, the Gyarados was red. Gyarados noticed Brock and lowered its head. Brock looked and saw an unconscious Ash. Brock thanked Gyarados and quickly returned him to his Pokeball. "Quick, I need some medical attention here, ASAP!" Some field workers rushed to the scene and placed Ash on a stretcher. Serena saw Ash and began to follow him, but Brock stopped her.

"Don't. He needs some rest. It's best if we leave him a lone for a while." Serena was about to argue but kept her mouth shut and nodded. They decided to book in at nearby Pokemon Center and went to get some rest.

* * *

***Dreamscape***

Ash looked around and found himself within a large field of what looked like golden flowers. He looked forward and saw two figures. One male, the other female. The female one was plucking some flowers and putting them into a headdress on the male, while the male just laughed. Ash walked closer and saw the two turn to him. The female spoke.

"I am very glad that you alive Ash. I and Zenron have been so worried" Ash quickly recognized her voice and bowed his head.

"Madame Xelene, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while. And Master Zenron." Ash faced his mentor and was surprised when he started to tear up.

"D-damn it Ash! I'm sorry! I should've prepared you better. You could've died out there! I'm just, I could've" Zenron was cut off when Xelene hugged him tenderly and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You did not anticipate it dear. No one could have. Stop blaming yourself" Zenron ceased crying, but did not let go of his wife.

"I suppose you are right, Xe." Zenron turned to Ash, "But I still wish I could've trained and prepared you better, but I guess not everyone can achieve perfection." Ash nodded but then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I just remember something. In a Dreamscape of mine. A Pokemon appeared and talked about wanting to be free. It did not look like any Pokemon I've seen, well I couldn't really see it, since it was shrouded in darkness." Zenron looked calm, though knew it was certain Pokemon that hasn't be created.

Zenron smirked slyly, "Sorry Ash, but giving off future information has already been banned by Arceus, so I can't help you there. The only thing I can tell you, is that you are gonna meet it, soon." The background started to switch from colored to colorless. "Looks like the dream is breaking apart. You're going to wake up pretty soon. Be careful Ash." Zenron took Xelene's hand and began to walk away, before Xelene suddenly said.

"Oh and good luck with Serena! I expect babies soon, okay!" Ash didn't even have time to blush as he pulled back into reality.

***End of Dreamscape***

Ash started to flutter his eyes. He blinked and blinked. He looked up and saw Serena hovering over him worriedly. Upon seeing him wide awake, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh dear Arceus, thank you!" Ash hugged back as Serena started to cry in relief.

"Calm down Serena, I'm not going anywhere." But Serena refused to let go.

"Yes you were you jerk. You scared me!" This time, Serena let go. "Promise you'll never leave me?" Ash smiled at her softly and nodded.

"I promise" And Ash pulled her into another hug.

* * *

***Omake***

Multiple Rocket Grunts started to pick themselves up from the ground and looked around the area. The room looked almost dark, if it wasn't for the very dim light bulb. The two saw unconscious figures in the corner,bloodied and bruised. A unknown music started to play. It sounded like something from a game. A short and tall figure suddenly appeared in the center.

"heheheh, more people to get dunked on? ash has been busy." the tall figure roared in laughter.

"I agree with that. The little punk isn't so little anymore I guess. So, whaddya say we bench press them?" the tall figure materialized a blue spear, while the short figure's left eye and hand glowed.

"it's time for a bad time!" and all of the grunts screamed as they got pummeled. Meanwhile, upstairs, a furry bipedal creature and a child were in what seems to be a kitchen, cooking a pie. The child started to hear the sounds of fists pounding against flesh and began shuddering.

"Is there something wrong, my child?" The child shook their head.

"No mom, it's nothing." the furry creature shrugged and continued their cooking.

* * *

**Undyne: Wooooo! First cameo!**

**Papyrus: GOOD FOR YOU UNDYNE, WHILE I DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sans: the author didn't forget you. he just didn't know where to put you. *looks at the viewers* review, and tell us if we're sucking or not. follow and favorite if your interested.**

**Papyrus: AND A DAY WITHOUT PUNS TOO!**

**Sans: ah come on pap, a day without puns wouldn't be, PUNtastic!**

**Papyrus: *resisting urge to scream out loudly and instead resorted to internal screaming***


End file.
